


They say opposites attract.

by ratchetnjh



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Bully, Bullying, Dom Louis, Football Player Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School, Hurt Harry Styles, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Shy Liam, Sub Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetnjh/pseuds/ratchetnjh
Summary: Harry hated Louis and Louis hated Harry even more.Louis has bullied Harry for about a year now. No one really understands why, Harry mainly. However, Louis maintains a strong grudge against Harry Styles and he is not prepared to let it go any time soon.They were friends right before this, their friendship didn’t last long- only a month. Harry assumed it ended because he came out as gay to Louis and his family (Louis was as straight as anyone could get.) So he never asked why and Louis certainly never told him why, either.





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep._ Harry groaned loudly as his alarm scared him out of his deep slumber. He slammed his hand hard onto the alarm clock to stop the dreadful noise it was emitting throughout the room. Harry's first thought was:  _Monday morning's had to be the hardest thing a student goes through._ Nodding, indicating he agrees with his own statement, he rubbed his eyes whilst slowly opening his eyes. The bright sun was shining through the window causing Harry to squint his eyes as that wasn't such an easy sight to take in just yet. 

Harry got up and got ready for school. Still not completely awake Harry grabbed his back and slowly walked down the stairs. Eyes drooping with each step. "Harry! hurry up, you don't wanna be late. I made you breakfast." Harry sighed in response, giving a thankful smile as Anne handed him his eggs. He ate in silence, feeling too tired to speak and then grabbed his keys off the counter, gave his mum a kiss and strolled out of the house. The drive to school was extremely short. Less than ten minutes, which Harry was grateful for. In all honesty, Harry could go to school walking but who would refuse a car?

After a short drive to school, Harry arrived 5 minutes early, giving him time to talk to his friends before class. He walked to his locker, faced down as he didn't feel like drawing too much attention to himself today. Not that he got much anyway. When he arrived at his locker, Niall and Liam were waiting for him, chatting away. "Hey guys." Harry mumbled. 

"What's wrong with you?" Liam questioned. Frowning at Harry's attitude. 

"Nothing, m'just tired. Not all of us can have as much energy as you at 8 in the morning, Liam." Harry replied, giving a shrug in the process. Liam rolled his eyes and nudged Harry playfully. 

"I feel you Harry. There was a killer party yesterday and I ended up sleeping so late because of it." Niall said. Liam and Harry both laughed at this as it is something really expected from Niall. 

"Why would you go to a party on a Sunday?" Harry asked at the same time as Liam asked "There are parties on a Sunday?" Niall laughed at them and shook his head, deciding it would be better not to answer as they'd only ask more questions. 

"Oi! Harry!" Harry's body tensed up immediately. He knew exactly who's voice that was calling him and he didn't want to turn around. He wasn't ready just yet it was too early. "Hey curly, I'm talking to you." He felt arms grab his shoulders and turn him around harshly. With no surprise, the culprit turned out to be none other than Louis Tomlinson.

"What do you want Tomlinson?" Harry snapped at Louis. Louis' eyebrow rose and a chuckle followed soon after.

"Being sassy are we now?" Louis retorted with a snort. Harry rolled his eyes and moved past, not having any energy for this. But Louis wasn't done yet. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders ad shoved him against the lockers, looking him dead in the eye. "When I'm speaking to you, don't you _dare_ walk away. You hear me _Styles_?" he spat at Harry. Harry tried to wriggle out of his grip but Louis held him tightly. "I said, did you fucking hear me?"

"Leave him alone." Liam warned but Louis ignored his comment.

Harry took a breath and closed his eyes for a second before he replied. "Yes." he didn't want to poke Louis further. He's done it before and it hasn't ended well- on Harry's behalf.

"Good." Louis replied, dropping Harry in the process. Before Harry could reply Louis turned on his heels and walked away. Harry watched Louis with deadly eyes as he approached his friends with a big grin. How did his moods change so fucking fast? What the fuck is wrong with him?

Harry hated Louis. He hated Louis more than words could describe. Louis is an egotistical bastard who cares for nothing but himself.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" Niall asked. Harry nodded and decided to ignore what happened. As he always did. 

"Let's go to class, yeah?" Harry questioned. The boys nodded and walked to class in silence. No one feeling the need to say anything. 

* * *

 

The first few lessons passed by quickly for Harry since he was able to sleep in most of them without being noticed. Soon it was lunch and Harry headed towards the cafeteria. He spotted his group of friends and walked to them. "I got you your sandwich." Liam told Harry, handing him the sandwich. Harry moaned happily as he was starving and didn't feel like standing in the line to wait for his food.

"Lifesaver." Harry replied, taking the sandwich from Liam. Harry sat down next to Nathan and started to unwrap his sandwich.

"So, who's going to the party on Friday?" Nick asked the group, nudging Harry in the process. Harry rolled his eyes, not surprised that Nick had heard about this so early in the week. It was still Monday. 

"Who's party is it?" Liam asked, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Zayn's. Heard it's going to be lit as fuck." Niall beamed at this. Giving Nick a high five.

"I don't know man, I'll see." Nathan replied. Harry and Liam nodded along. 

The rest of lunch passed by pretty quickly. They made small talk but everyone was pretty tired since it was the beginning of the week. When the bell rang, they all got up and threw the trash in the bin. "Psych?" Harry asked Liam and Liam nodded, heading together to psychology. The rest of the group dispersed, all going to their separate lessons. "Did we have any homework due?" Harry asked, scared of the answer.

"No we didn't don't worry." Liam smiled. Harry signed in relief as they walked into class and sat down in their usual places. The lesson dragged on a bit as the teacher went through a lot and there was a lot of work done. But, Harry didn't really mind since psychology was his favourite subject by far. 

"Okay class, for your homework-" The whole class groaned and the teacher laughed "I haven't even said what it will be!"

"Still, homework sucks!" Zayn shouted out. The class laughed and Mrs. Williams rolled her eyes with a smile.

"As I was saying, your homework will be a two week project. You're going to partner up and learn everything there is to know about your partner. Then, you're going to learn about their background and outside life and assess how these external factors contribute to the person's personality. Describing why you would assume they are, the way they are or why they think a certain way etc. This project is solely based on the reasons  _you_ think the person is the way they are and so, there are no rights or wrongs. The project officially starts next lesson, on Wednesday, we will go through the details then. I would advise you all to partner up with someone you don't really know, since that would make things more interesting however, I won't force you guys to do anything. Spend the last few minutes partnering up!" 

"Ugh." Liam groaned "I'm so not in the mood for a project." Harry nodded, mumbling a 'same' in agreement.

"We're working together right?" Harry asked Liam, needing reassurance that Liam wasn't gonna go for the teacher's advice to 'partner up with someone you don't know.' Liam nodded and Harry sighed with relief. "Good."

"Louis, come here please." Mrs. Williams called and Harry immediately looked up at the sound of Louis' name being called. That name was unfortunately very triggering for him. Harry watched as Louis nodded in confusion and headed towards her desk. Deciding not to watch for long Harry looked back at Liam, taking his focus off of Louis.

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" Louis asked upon arrival at her desk. Mrs. Williams sighed and took off her glasses.

"You're not gonna like what I'm about to say Louis." She warned. 

"Then don't say it." Louis replied with a smile, trying to not making sound rude but more as a joke. Mrs. Williams smiled at his remark, rolling her eyes.

"Louis, have you picked a partner yet?" She questioned, obviously knowing his answer.

"Yeah, Zayn." Louis replied.

"I assumed you'd say that but Louis I'm going to have to ask you to partner with someone else." Louis frowned and looked at her, confused. She was obviously being hesitant and Louis had no idea where this was going. And frankly, he didn't want to know where it was going. His eyebrows rose, encouraging her to go on. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to partner up with Harry Styles. And! Before you start arguing with me Louis, this is because I have noticed your cruel attitude towards Harry and I think it would be interesting to have you both write about each other." Louis' mouth fell open. Hatred flooding through his veins. He did not want to partner up with that bastard. Before Louis could argue, Mrs. Williams beat him to it "No arguing Louis, now go tell him you're going to be his partner." She dismissed him and Louis groaned in annoyance. He was beyond angry. 

He stomped towards Harry's desk. Liam and Harry's heads snapped up in confusion upon Louis' arrival. "Mrs. Williams says we have to fucking be partners, Styles." These words shocked Harry. He didn't know how to respond. However, before he could, Liam spoke up.

"Wait, so who am I going to be with?" 

"How the fuck should I know." Louis snapped. Obviously not giving a crap about Liam's problems. Him having a big one on his plate at the moment. Liam scoffed and got up, heading towards Mrs. Williams' desk.

"Mrs. Williams, who am I going to be with then?" Liam asked her. 

Seemingly awaiting Liam's question, Mrs. Williams responded quickly. "You'll be with Zayn." Liam froze. Liam has been checking out Zayn for as long as he can remember. He was attracted to Zayn in so many ways. But no one knew, it had always been a sort of guilt pleasure. Liam noticed that Mrs. Williams was waiting for an answer and slowly nodded. Turning around in slow motion and heading towards Zayn's desk. Not knowing what he was gonna say. Zayn looked up at Liam with raised eyebrows- evidently not aware of what has been going on around him.

"Hey uh, Zayn, Mrs. Williams w-wanted Harry and Louis to work together so she switched our partners and so, t-that means I'm going to have to work with you. I guess." Liam informed him, scratching his neck. He could feel his heart pumping so fast. He's never really had a conversation with Zayn and he was scared Zayn would be disappointed in being partners with him.

Zayn nodded. "Cool." but after fully processing what Liam had told him, he laughed loudly. "Louis and Harry? Together? Priceless!" Liam smiled. Zayn's laugh was gorgeous and his smile was beyond contagious. "Who'd you reckon s'gonna kill the other first? My money's on Harry." Liam took a moment to answer, taking what Zayn had asked in slowly.

"Harry? Why Harry?" Liam asked, confused. As Louis' best friend Liam would have assumed that his bets would be on Louis to snap first.

"Cause, Harry's been taking in the shit Louis' been giving for so long. He's ought to snap!" He responded, laughing louder. Zayn couldn't stop laughing, this situation humoured him beyond words. "Oh god, this is hilarious." Zayn laughed. Liam smiled and nodded whilst seating himself beside Zayn.

"Us? Together? I don't understand." Harry asked Louis, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, needing answers faster than Louis was supplying him with them. This couldn't be happening. Harry tried to think of all the reasons Mrs. Williams could have for doing this but he couldn't think of any. All he had been, all year, was the perfect student. Mrs. Williams loved him. He didn't understand why she would be torturing him like this. 

"Because apparently, she's noticed that we hate each other and thought that this would be 'fun'. This is all your fucking fault, Styles." Louis snapped back. His fault? How would this be his fault? Louis is always the one picking on Harry for no fucking reason. This was all _Louis'_ fault. Harry immediately voiced his thoughts. Leaving the last part out, of course. 

"My fault? How the fuck is this my fault? You're the one that always harasses me." Before Louis could respond the bell rang. Louis turned around swiftly, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes at his melodramatic response and sighed. These two weeks are going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

* * *

 

Louis and Harry didn't speak for the whole day after psychology and Harry was beyond relieved to have Louis off his shoulders for the day. Harry didn't wanna think too much about the fact that him and Louis were partners. He didn't hate Louis, it was just, he hated how Louis treated him. He's been waiting for it to end- trying to be the bigger person but Louis won't stop harassing him. It's like he made it his life goal. Harry never did anything to him. Harry wanted to confront him more than anything, he wanted to ask him why the fuck he treats him so bad. But he knows he can't, he's too weak. 

The ride home was as quick as usual and Harry couldn't be happier to be home. All he could think of was reaching his bed and taking a long, well deserved nap. After all, he survived the whole school day. Harry walked to his front door and took the keys out of his pocket and opened the house. His mum's car was in the driveway meaning she was home. There was a different car in the driveway which confused Harry. Why would they have company on a Monday? When Harry opened the door he heard his mum's laughter from the living room. He walked towards there, curious as to who was over. He froze in his tracks once realising who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked exactly how Harry had remembered her. He hadn't seen her in over a year, since, well, it all started and Harry didn't know how to react. In front of him stood Jay- Louis' mum. Her and Harry's mum were laughing about something but Harry couldn't hear their conversation. He was frozen still. Anne and Jay were the reason Louis and Harry became friends in the first place. Anne and Jay were in a bookclub together and then became good friends. Jay would come over regularly but not usually when Harry was around.

_"Harry! Harry come in here!" Anne called for Harry from the kitchen. He had just gotten back from school and wasn't in the mood for this at all. Nonetheless, he approached the kitchen to see what his mum wanted. He walked in to meet a beautiful lady, looked around 30/40 sitting with his mum. His eyebrows raised in confusion and his eyes darted to his mum, not knowing what to say. "Harry.. This is Jay! My friend from bookclub that I was telling you all about!" Anne explained with a bright smile. Anne had mentioned Jay on several occasions but not with grave content. Just explaining how the other women in bookclub weren't that interesting but Jay was quite funny and quirky. She was different and her and Anne immediately hit it off. When she came to visit Harry would be out with friends or in school so he didn't really get the chance to meet her._

_"Hi Harry, I'm Jay." The woman brightly smiled and extended her hand out for Harry to shake. Her smile was beautiful. Teeth were perfect. Her smile was quite recognisable but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen it before. Harry returned the smile and shook the woman's hand._

_"I'm Harry." He stated with a chuckle. Well aware she knew exactly who he was and everything else about him, he just didn't know what else to say and that was the best he could come up with. Jay laughed along with him. "My mum speaks very highly of you." He added, thinking it would be something nice for his mum. Jay smiled and nudged Anne, mumbling a 'of course she did'_

_"Harry do you know my son? He's with you in school! Your age too! His name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Cutest boy there is." She asked, all sparkly eyed. Harry nodded, knowing Louis but knowing nothing more. He was with Louis in a few classes, yeah but they never officially spoke. Louis was quite a funny lad- always shouting out jokes in class that made Harry laugh. He was also really good at football from what Harry's seen. Louis and Harry weren't at all in similar friendship groups which is why they never really hung out._

_"I know him ya, quite a funny lad." Harry settled on saying. Not wanting to disappoint Jay. Jay nodded at this, clearly agreeing that Louis had a sense of humour on him._

_"Jay, you should bring him over one day so him and Louis could become friends!" Anne exclaimed. Jay quickly agreed and clapped giddily, obviously happy with the idea. Harry smiled along, not knowing what to say. He didn't mind getting to know Louis. He didn't seem like a bad lad after all._

"Harry! Come say hi to Jay!" Anne exclaimed once laying her eyes on Harry. Snapping out of his flashback, Harry approached both women with a hesitant smile on his face. Harry never explained what happened to Anne, simply saying they've had a 'falling out' and that they 'don't speak anymore' considering they only spent a month together, Anne wasn't shocked or anything however, she was a bit confused since they seemed inseparable. They seemed to have gotten along really well. Anne knew there was more to the story because every time she would mention the Tomlinson family, Harry would tense up and dismiss the subject but she never pressed on. After that, Jay didn't come over much and Anne didn't talk about her a lot.

"Hi, Harry." Jay greeted him.

"Hi." Harry responded, stretching out his hand to shake Jay's. Jay shook her head at this.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while Harry but that doesn't mean we're strangers! Give me a hug!" She beamed engulfing Harry in a hug. Harry hugged her back, feeling warm in her embrace. "Oh my, how tall you've grown! If only Louis grew at this rate!" She giggled. Harry smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Yeah, the joke was funny but the mention of Louis' name had him cringing. That name brings the worst of memories. Memories Harry wished he could erase. In his eyes, Louis was a horrible person. 

"It's the bananas." He replied, shrugging. Both women laughed and Harry smiled. He prayed that Jay wouldn't mention Louis because he did not want to talk about him at all. He wouldn't have anything nice to say, that's for sure. He knew that would disappoint Jay since she loved her son more than words could describe. 

"Still as charming as ever I see." Jay commented smiling widely. Anne nodded at this, agreeing with her. Harry didn't know what to say so he smiled, accepting the compliment. 

"Well, I hate to be rude but I am extremely tired. Is it okay if I go take a nap mum?" Harry asked. Wanting nothing but to escape this situation. Although he had missed Jay's company, all he could see is Louis, and all that brought was nightmares. Anne nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again Jay, you should stop by more often." Harry told her, trying to be polite. Although it would be nice for her to come over more often, Harry didn't really want anyone from that family around. He didn't need that negativity in his life. 

"I should, shouldn't I! I've really missed you guys! Maybe I should even bring Louis with me sometime." Harry tensed up at this. Uncomfortable shivers going down his spine. No, no you shouldn't bring Louis over. Harry smiled at her, not having a polite enough response. He mumbled a 'excuse me' and fled the room quickly. Harry _needed_ this to be a one time thing. She can't keep coming over and she sure as hell shouldn't bring Louis over here either. Shaking his head, Harry entered his room and stripped. Wanting to sleep as soon as possible. He jumped in bed under the covers and closed his eyes, praying to God that he wouldn't have to face Jay again. 

* * *

Harry's alarm rang loudly, scaring him out of his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly. Eyes adjusting slowly to the light. After turning the alarm off, he read the time: _7:30_. Had he slept from the previous day till now? Oh god, he had slept from 5 the previous day. He must've been pretty fucking tired. Smiling at his well deserved nap, Harry got up and got dressed for school. Took him less time than usual since he didn't get dressed in slow motion like he always does. He brushed his teeth, his face and then headed downstairs, backpack on his shoulder.Even though he got a lot of sleep, he's embarrassed to admit he was still tired. But that was normal right? If you've slept for a long time, you wake up tired. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen, kissed his mum on the cheek then grabbed his keys. "Bye mum, bye Robin." When he went outside, he shivered. It was freezing out. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and ran to the car. Once inside, he slipped his keys into the ignition. Turning on the heater immediately. Before pulling out of the driveway, Harry turns on the radio, needing music. He pulls out of the driveway and heads to school.

On the way there, Harry spotted a familiar backpack on a familiar set of shoulders. _Louis Tomlinson._ Harry contemplated giving Louis a ride to school. It was freezing outside. Before he could decide against it, he slowed down next to the boy and opened the window. Louis was shocked at first but then settled, realising it was Harry that stopped next to him rather than some weird stranger. "Need a ride?" Harry questioned. Knowing Louis would most probably refuse his offer due to his pride. 

"No." Louis answered with no hesitance. He shivered and held his jacket tighter. Obviously feeling really cold. 

"Louis, it's freezing out, just get in the car." Harry replied, looking Louis in the eye. He could see a war in the blue-eyed boy's eyes. Whether to get in the car with Harry or not. He stood there, thinking. Not knowing what to say. So, Harry spoke up once again. "Look, don't even speak to me. Just get inside and I won't say anything along the way. School's not even that far we'll get there in no time just get in for Christ's sake." Louis was taken aback. Probably because Harry was being nice to him. Harry had much more decency than to let someone walk in the cold. He'd hate to be in Louis' position and so, is doing the nice thing. He doesn't care how Louis treats him, he doesn't care for his pride. He refuses to stoop to Louis' low level. Louis mumbled an 'ok' and turned around the car to get into the passenger seat. Harry smiled in victory and waited for Louis to get into the car. Louis got into the car and put on his seatbelt. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Harry ignored this and started driving once again. During the ride Harry glanced at Louis a couple of times and it looked as though Louis was dying to say something. Almost as if it were on the tip of his tongue. But as promised, Harry said nothing. Honestly, not even wanting to know. Once they got to school, Harry parked in his usual spot and him and Louis got out of the car, in silence. Louis didn't walk with Harry though, walked fast in order to avoid such a thing. Harry shrugged, not really caring. 

He walked to his locker where Niall and Liam were waiting for him. Like every morning. He smiled at them. "G'morning boys." They mumbled 'good morning' back, both of them looking more tired than the other. "Oh how the tables have turned, Li." Harry told Liam bringing back yesterday's conversation whilst nudging him. Liam rolled his eyes playfully in response.

"Yeah, yeah. Why're you energised this morning?" He replied, shoving Harry slightly. Harry laughed.

"Because I slept from 5 P.M. yesterday until 7 this morning and man that's like- 14 hours. Haven't had that much sleep in ages, I feel relieved." 

Liam groaned in response. "Man, I'd die to have that much sleep. Niall too- he was just telling me how he-" They turned to Niall to see that he's fallen asleep against the lockers. "-he had only 5 hours of sleep last night." Harry laughed and Liam softly shook Niall. "Niall wake up."

"Fuck off Li, I'm awake I'm just resting me eyes." Harry and Liam laughed hard at Niall and he whined about needing more sleep. As if just on cue, the bell rang, making Niall groan louder than ever. They all headed to first period in silence. Harry and Niall both had Math together, so they headed in the same direction. Harry didn't mind Math, although it wasn't his favourite subject or anything, he always found it pretty easy and usually did really well. Also, his teachers usually loved him. Harry and Niall sat in their regular seats, which were in the back half of the class room. Once Niall plopped down on his seat, he lay his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes and started to unpack his bag. Once he got his books out he set them on the table. Students were filing into the classroom. Harry locked eyes with Louis the moment he entered class and immediately looked down at his desk. _Please don't say anything to me, please don't say anything to me, please don't-_

 _Thump._ Harry's book fell to the floor followed by a "Oops." and a loud laugh. Of course, Louis was back to his normal self. How could he expect anything less. As if a car ride is gonna change a bad person. Harry was to optimistic. Louis Tomlinson will forever be a selfish bastard. Bad people never change. Harry scoffed and picked up his book. He didn't understand what was funny about that. Were they back in elementary school? What was this childish behaviour? 

Before Harry could think much more of it, Mr. Edwards announced what they were going to be doing today and started teaching. Harry looked to his right to see Niall softly sleeping, at least Harry thought he was. He didn't know how Mr. Edwards didn't notice but he was glad for the poor boy. The rest of the lesson passed smoothly, Mr. Edwards gave them some questions to do and that kept Harry busy for the lesson. 

When the bell rang, Harry packed up his bag and waited for Niall to get up. Once they were both ready, they headed towards the door but Mr. Edwards stopped Harry in his tracks. "Harry, may I have a word?" Harry nodded and walked with Mr. Edwards to his desk. Signalling for Niall to wait for him outside. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour, Harry. Of course, this would benefit you as well." Harry slowly nodded, waiting for Mr. Edwards to elaborate. "I was wondering if you could tutor one of your classmates." 

"Uh, sure sir. Who?" _Please don't say Louis. Please don't say Louis. Please don't say Louis. Please don't say Louis. Please don't say Louis. Please don't say Louis._

"Zayn Malik." Harry's eyebrows rose in confusion. Zayn? He didn't know whether to be glad it wasn't Louis or disappointed that it were Zayn. Harry didn't really know Zayn either but Zayn and Louis were best friends, meaning that Zayn were probably an asshole like Louis. He's also always been closed off and dark- always wearing dark colours and not speaking a lot. Not to mention Harry has seen him get high in school. I mean, high in school? Just wait a few hours and do it anywhere like how desperate for it do you have to be, to smoke in school. Harry didn't wanna be quick to judge. Hopefully, Zayn would end up normal and tolerable, unlike his best friend. 

"Sure, sir. I wouldn't mind." Harry agreed. Although he minded a bit, he didn't wanna disappoint his teacher. He wouldn't necessarily call himself a kiss up but he was aware that he always wanted to reach his teachers' expectations of him. He never wanted to let them down. Even though they could ask for annoying things like this sometimes.

"Thank you Harry. I knew I could count on you! I told him I'd find him a tutor but I didn't tell him it was you just yet. I needed to get your approval first. I'll speak to him about it and then you two could plan when you will meet and where. I'll also be giving you a sheet with his weakest areas and his strongest, and the ones he will need to work on. Malik's a quick learner, I would teach him myself after school but unfortunately, I've got kids that are worse than Malik and need twice as much attention." Mr. Edwards sighed disapprovingly.

"Alright sir. I'll let you know when Zayn comes and talks to me." Mr. Edwards smiled appreciatively and thanked Harry one more time before Harry headed out. Niall was waiting for him and Harry was extremely thankful for that. "You won't believe what Mr. Edwards wants me to do!" Harry exclaimed, groaning in the process. "He wants me to tutor Zayn. Zayn Malik. This is the thanks you get for being a good student- I swear Niall I really don't need this on my plate right now. I mean, just yesterday I got paired up with Louis for a psych project and now this! What do teachers think I have? A bundle of free time? A tolerant heart? I'm nice and all but I cannot tolerate both Louis and Zayn." Harry took a deep breath and it hit him how much he had been holding in. Niall laughed loudly and then covered his mouth quickly.

"I'm sorry mate. The whole Louis thing really sucks. He's a bastard but come on, do you even know Zayn? He might be decent." Niall shrugged. Harry nodded, he had thought about that already. 

"Yeah, I'm hoping he is. It will make things better." Niall nodded and they both headed to their next class together. 

* * *

The day was pretty good after that. Everything remained the same. The day ended pretty quickly which Harry was more than grateful for. Harry said bye to Liam and Niall and headed outside. "Oi! Harry! Wait up!" Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. Not recognising the voice who had just called out for him. When he turned around he saw Zayn jogging up to him. Once in front of him he let out a few breaths. "You're one fast walker, mate. Must be those long legs of yours." He laughed, placing his hands on his hips. Harry mumbled a 'guess so' whilst scratching his neck, not really knowing how to reply to that. "Anyway, uh." Zayn started, stuffing his hands in his pockets whilst doing so. "Edwards told me to come speak to you about the tutoring? It's cool that you agreed to help me out, I know it's lame. I was thinking my house on Saturday at 12 ish? My folks will be gone then so the house will be empty." 

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah sure, Saturday should be fine-"

"Zayn!" None other than the voice of Louis Tomlinson interrupted Harry. He rolled his eyes. _For fuck's sake_. They both looked up to see Louis heading in their direction. Once Louis reached them he placed a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "What's up mate? Why're you talking to _him_?" Louis asked, giving Harry a dirty look. _This is the moment of truth_ Harry thought. This is the moment that would show whether Zayn is a bastard like Louis or whether he's actually worth giving a chance. Harry hoped for the best since he really didn't wanna ask Mr. Edwards whether he could take back his word.

"Nothing Lou. Just wait for me at my car, I'll be there in a sec." Zayn and Louis locked eyes. Louis' eyes pressing for answers whilst Zayn's warning him. Louis sighed and mumbled a 'fine'. Louis shoved Harry whilst passing him. The shove was strong enough to have Harry on the floor. Harry groaned and Louis didn't even look back, just kept walking. Zayn offered his hand to Harry. 

"You okay, mate?" Harry nodded, grabbing onto Zayn's hand. Harry cleaned the dirt off his pants, sighing. Why did Louis have to be so fucking obnoxious. "So Saturday yeah? Here, write your number and I'll text you just in case anything changes." Zayn handed Harry his phone and Harry wrote in his number, saving his contact as 'Harry Styles' "I'm really sorry about Louis by the way, he could be a bit of an arse sometimes." Zayn chuckled. 

"Sometimes?" Harry snorted. More like _all the fucking time._ Harry handed Zayn his phone back and Zayn gave a sorry smile. "I'll see you on Saturday, Zayn."

"Yeah, bye Harry." Zayn replied. Walking towards where Louis was standing, giving them both death glares. Harry headed towards his car and he couldn't stop thinking. What if Zayn wasn't so bad after all? 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday's psychology lesson came sooner than Harry had hoped. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to Liam and the lesson was starting. He knew that Mrs. Williams would make them sit next to their partners and so, he was dreading the lesson. Sitting next to Louis for the whole lesson was going to be an intolerable event. "Okay, class! Before we start I want to ask everyone to move next to their partner. That would make everything easier for the both of us."  _ No it wouldn't. _ Harry rolled his eyes and got up- knowing Louis would be too much of a dick to come sit next to Harry. Louis and Zayn looked up at Harry and Louis scoffed. 

"Hey, Harry." Zayn greeted. Giving Harry a nod. Louis rolled his eyes but Harry decided to ignore him for now. Harry greeted Zayn back kindly. Appreciating Zayn's kindness. "Right, well, I'm going to go now. Don't kill each other yea?" He nervously laughed. And Harry felt the deepest urge to say 'I'll try my best not to' but he knew better than that. Plus, they needed to try to get a long for now at least. He hoped Louis knew that. Zayn walked across the classroom and greeted Liam, plopping down next to him.

"H-hey Zayn." Liam greeted back, a huge blush emerging on his face. Zayn smiled at him and Liam's knees were weak. Zayn was gorgeous. Those jade eyes covered by those beautiful long eyelashes were mesmerising. That perfectly toned jawline and his perfect little nose. Liam couldn't believe himself. Hyinow could Zayn be real? And he just sat there, as if unaware of his beauty. It was shocking. Liam really didn't understand.

"You ready for this long ass project, Payno?" Zayn questioned. Liam couldn't stop looking at Zayn's lips. He was so attracted to them. Liam's body was on fire. He wanted to touch Zayn more than anything. He really didn't know what was going on, he had never been this attracted to anyone.

"Not really, it's gonna be a pain in the ass." Liam chuckled. Zayn put his hand to his heart and gasped melodramatically.

"Liam Payne, are you saying I'm gonna be a pain in your ass?" Liam's mind shouldn't have thought of the dirty side to what Zayn was saying. He really shouldn't have. But he couldn't stop myself.

"N-no! No, of course not. I'm just saying the project is going to be a pain in the ass. Not you." Liam said, rambling on not really knowing how to explain to Zayn that this is the best thing that has happened to him and that Zayn is the only pain in his ass that he wouldn't mind. Liam blushed furiously at his dirty thoughts and immediately shut them down, not knowing where they were gonna go. Zayn laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I know, I know. I was only messing around." Zayn reassured him. Liam sighed in relief and looked around him. Not knowing what to say next. Thankfully, before Liam could get any more dirty minded, Mrs. Williams got up and cleared her voice.

"Right, now that everyone's sitting with their partner, I'm gonna give you a sheet of a few questions you could ask your partner. This is only to help you get ideas. You will need to ask more than these, of course. These questions are a bit specific. They'll help you with your final analysis. In the beginning you'll have to ask your partner general questions first, such as 'what's your favourite hobby' just to get a general idea about your partner. Then, you can start asking more specific questions." She informed the class, giving out a sheets of paper to everyone. When one landed on his desk he thanked her and read the first few questions, curious to what she wanted them to ask.  _ 'What do you look for in a best friend?', 'What do you look for in a lover?', 'What is the worst trait a person could have?'  _ Harry mentally groaned, not prepared to ask Louis these questions. Or any questions for that matter. "Now, this project isn't just for you to get to know your partner and write this stuff down. You're going to really get inside your partner's head. Think how they think. React the way they would. Really understand who they are and why they are like that. Well, to some extent anyway. After that, you're going to make an analysis of the research you've done. This is going to be assessed so I hope you all take this seriously. It will all be due on the Wednesday that it two weeks from now. That should give you enough time to research your partner, however, if I see that you'll need an extension for your analysis, I may grant you all one extra week. But for now, the deadline remains two weeks from now." The whole class groaned and Mrs. Williams then started to talk about the project in more depth. Talking about what she wants us to mention in our analysis and etc. After she finished, she gave us the last 10 minutes to make a start on the project. Since she won't be giving any more school time on this project. 

"How are we going to do this, then?" Harry asked, cutting to the chase. "I mean, you hate me and I hate you but for the sake of doing well on this stupid project could we put this aside and do the project seriously. I don't know about you Tomlinson but I take my grades seriously and I don't wanna do badly just because of some grudge you have against me. And trust me, I don't wanna do this any more than you do" Harry looked Louis dead in the eye to indicate he was dead serious. If Louis isn't going to be willing to compromise then Harry will just go ask for a new partner because he won't be throwing away a grade just because of their hatred for one another. Louis mumbled a 'fine' in response and grabbed the sheet of paper, analysing the questions and scoffing in the process.

"For fuck's sake." He mumbled as he read.  _ I know right. _ Harry thought, for once, agreeing with Louis. Well, at least this was off to a good start. They were on the same page. "So, how many days a week are we talking here? When do you wanna meet first?" Louis questioned. Obviously wanting to get this thing done as soon as possible. Harry too in that case.

"We can meet up on Sunday first and see how it goes. Then we can decide how many days a week we need to meet up." Harry replied. Harry didn't have the energy to meet up with Louis tomorrow and on Friday he had the party and on Saturday he was gonna meet up with Zayn so Sunday was the next best option. Louis nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Sunday at 3. You have my number right?" Harry nodded, having Louis' number from when they were friends. "I'll text you where we'll meet on Saturday then." Louis informed Harry and all Harry could do was nod. He couldn't put into words how much he didn't want to do this. And he was more than sure Louis was thinking the same thing. He didn't want to sit and get to know Louis. He already knew Louis, he could write the analysis now if he could. Louis was selfish, he was egotistical, he cared about himself over everyone. He didn't need to ask Louis questions to know this, Louis' actions already showed that. He dreaded the project because he had to 'get inside Louis' head' which was more than scary. Who knew what went on inside that head. It's all probably dreadful. Louis was an ugly person. Well, not physically ugly. He wasn't physically ugly at all. His ocean blue eyes make you feel like you're swimming in them, his perfect teeth make his smile even prettier, his fringe was absolutely adorable, that and his height both worked together making him look more like a child. His body was perfect, strong thighs with a perfect, toned upper body. Louis was gorgeous, to say the least. Harry knew that, he knew that pretty darn well. That's what made the situation much worse. How could a human being this pretty, be so ugly on the inside? So  _ rotten _ . "Harry, why the fuck are you staring at me?" Louis snapped at Harry, snapping him out of his thoughts in the process. Harry blinked a few times, zoning back into reality. 

"Sorry, was just thinking." Harry replied, looking away from Louis.

"You were thinking pretty hard there, could hear those gears shifting from here. Wrinkles even started appearing on your long forehead." Louis smiled bashfully. Harry didn't respond since he didn't know what to say to that. Was Louis trying to make small talk or was he trying to make Harry uncomfortable? Harry just didn't understand. "Anyway, there's five minutes left, do you wanna get started on the project or what?" Louis asked, his tone slightly rude. Harry rolled his eyes. No he didn't want to get started. He didn't want to do it at all. Harry nodded in response and Louis sighed. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could write down a few more questions instead of asking each other questions now?" That wasn't such a bad idea. For once, Louis sounded smart rather than sounding like a complete jackass. 

"Yeah- yeah, that's a good idea, Louis." Harry said, surprise evident in his tone. Louis picked up on his tone and rolled his eyes. But he didn't say anything. Major improvement. Maybe they could get through this without killing each other. Harry at least hoped so. Maybe he could get a good grade in this project after all. By the time the bell rang, Harry had only written down two questions but frankly, he couldn't care less, he was just glad the lesson was finally over. He packed up and headed towards the door. He waited for Liam outside. 

"How was it?" Liam asked Harry once spotting him. 

“It was better than I thought it would be.” Harry replied and Liam smiled, glad to be hearing this. Harry was so glad he had Liam, he was always so damn supportive and helpful. He’s always there for Harry no matter what and Harry really appreciated this. “He wasn’t completely obnoxious and he agreed to get along for the sake of the project. Which I’m so fucking thankful for. How about you? How’s Zayn?”

Liam blushed at the question. Harry took notice but didn’t question it, not thinking that much into it. “That’s good then! Oh and Zayn? Yeah, he’s really nice. The project should go smoothly, he’s a kind lad.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think he is. Mr. Edwards is making me tutor him and I talked to him and he doesn’t seem bad. Well, not as bad as Louis anyway.” Liam nodded and they both headed to their next period together. 

* * *

 

Once English was over, Nathan and Louis headed to the cafeteria together, making small talk. Nathan was talking about the football game next week and how he was really excited to play. It's not that Harry wasn't interested in what Nathan was saying, it's just that, he had nothing to add to it. So he listened and smiled.

"You gotta come to the game this time Harry. Please? For me?" Harry mentally groaned. He really didn't want to go. Harry didn't hate football but he got so bored watching it. Not only that but Louis was also on the team and if Louis spotted Harry he would attack him and Harry just wanted to avoid Louis, not be around him even more than he should. But Nathan looked really desperate, as if Harry coming would make them win the game and he didn't want to bum Nathan out. Nathan noticed Harry's hesitation so he nudged him. "I mean, it's cool if you don't wanna come but I'd really-"

"Nath, I'll come don't worry." Harry reassured Nathan, putting on a genuine smile. He was glad Nathan wanted him to come and he wanted to be there for his best friend. Fuck it, what's one game anyway? Louis couldn't attack him from the pitch now could he? Plus, if Harry were on the team he knows he'd want all his closest friends to be there supporting him. Nathan probably wants the same. 

"Really? Argh, thanks Harry! I really appreciate it! Ni is on the team too so I know he'll be glad to see you cheering him on from the stands!" Nath smiled brightly as they walked through the double doors of the cafeteria. Nathan and Harry walked towards their usual table. A few people from their group were already sitting down. "What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked, as him and Harry sat down. 

"You know what day it is Nathan?" Nick questioned. Nathan's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Not understanding why his question was answered with a question. But before Nathan could answer, Nick continued. "It's Wednesday. And you know what that means Harold?" Harry and Nathan looked at each other, both more confused than the other. 

"Means it's taco day in the cafeteria?" Nathan asked, still looking confused. The table laughed at this, Nick did too. 

"No- well, yes but no, means there's two days till the party fuckers! Who's coming?" Harry sighed. Typical Nick, the only thing being important to him is when the next party is. Harry was really worried about where Nick was gonna end up in life. Probably crashing teen parties at the age of 40. Harry mentally chuckled and then looked up at Nick, Nick was awaiting an answer from the two boys that had just sat down. 

"Yeah, I'll go." Harry spoke up, Nathan nodded along. Nick cheered and then started to complain about a math test he had tomorrow. Harry didn't understand how he could have this much energy in the morning and how he had about 3 mood swings in the same minute. Harry shook his head with a smile then got up. "Guys, I'm gonna go to the toilet." He excused himself.

"Okay. Dude, do you want the rest of my sandwich? I'm full." Nick offered Harry. Harry shrugged, mumbling 'sure' and taking out of his hand. He walked to the toilet, munching on the sandwich on the way. He finished it by the time he got there, throwing the wrapping paper in the bin. When he was done peeing, he began to wash his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Oh how much he wanted to be home. He fixed his hair then threw the tissue in the basket. That's when the toilet door opened and Louis walked through the door. Harry froze when he locked eyes with Louis. Not knowing what to do. Louis smirked at Harry's reaction to him. Louis slowly walked towards Harry and with every step forward, Harry took a step back. It was intense, well, at least for Harry. When Harry's back slammed into the wall, he didn't know what to do. Louis was now hovering him, which was weird because Harry was taller than Louis. 

"What's wrong, Styles?" Louis whispered in his ear. Shivers went down Harry's spine with every breath Louis took. Harry didn't know why he was tensed up. It's not like he was scared of Louis. Well, maybe he was, just a bit. Emerald eyes staring into ocean blue eyes it was like they were speaking with no words. Louis leaned in, so close that Harry could feel Louis' breath on his lips. Louis didn't do anything for a moment, neither did Harry. Harry tried to stop himself, he did, but unintentionally, his eyes flickered down to Louis' pink lips. Louis' eyes did the same to Harry. Then, he pulled back and chuckled. Why the fuck was he laughing? Harry was sure something was wrong with this boy. He was sick in the head. Harry was sure. "Styles, I know I'm gorgeous but can you stop staring at me like I'm a bag of meat? It's degrading you know?" Louis laughed at himself, as if he said some funny joke. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Funny you're saying that considering you were the one that had me pinned up against the wall." Harry tested. Louis' eyebrows rose in amusement. Harry didn't process what was happening until he was actually, pinned up against the wall. Louis held him by his shoulders and had him hard against the wall. Harry's eyes grew wide, not understanding what the hell just happened. Louis looked him dead in the eye, once again as close as they were before.

"This, Styles, is having someone pinned against the wall." Louis spoke, voice low and slow. And it suddenly hit Harry, why the fuck is no one entering the toilet? What the hell is this? Does no one feel the urge to wee around here? "Bye Harry." Louis smirked. And before Harry could blink, he was on the floor and Louis was out of the toilet. What the fuck just happened?

And, did he not use the toilet?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. Before Harry knew it, it was Friday afternoon and he was driving home. Fortunately for Harry, he didn't see Louis a lot this week. Only a few times in the hallway, Louis would bump Harry's shoulder aggressively then say something like 'move you bastard' but compared to what Louis was capable of, this didn't bother Harry much. Sometimes he wished Louis would let everything go and be normal. They don't even need to be friends, they just don't have to be like this. Harry hated how he always had to think of where Louis was before doing something. He feared the smaller boy, which is quite ironic. It's not that Harry couldn't do anything to Louis, Harry wasn't _that_ weak. Well, physically at least. He didn't have enough courage to hurt anyone. So he just let Louis hurt him as he pleased. 

Harry turned up the volume of the radio to try and drain out his thoughts. He was tired of thinking about Louis. He didn't want to think about him anymore. Nick told Harry to meet him outside the party at 9. Apparently the party started at 7 and arriving at 9 would make them arrive 'fashionably late'. Since it was 3 now, that gave Harry a few hours to nap before the party. When Harry parked in the driveway, he thought it would be smart to have something to eat before napping. He prayed to God that his mum made something good today, he was fucking starving.

"Mum! I'm hungryy! Feed your tall boy!" Harry exclaimed walking into his house. He had a large goofy smile on his face. His mum called for him from the kitchen and Harry almost tripped on the way there from how excited he was to eat. He didn't have much to eat today. Only a banana and a sandwich. And trust me, when you're that tall, you need more than that to satisfy your system. "What do you have for me today mother!" Harry asked, or exclaimed, as he entered the kitchen.

"How's pasta for you?" Harry clapped and took a seat. Anne chuckled and shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes then." Harry took out his phone to entertain himself whilst his mum got everything ready. He received a snapchat from Nick sticking his tongue out with the caption 'I'm ready to get wasted !!!' Harry chuckled. Nick really was a lost case. "How was your day today Harry? Oh right, it's Friday. Do you have any plans tonight?" His mom questioned as she prepared the food.

"My day was alright. And yeah, I've got a party tonight. I'll leave at 8:30 ish if that's okay." Anne groaned obviously not liking the idea of the party but not wanting to be a burden, she didn't say anything about it. She trusted Harry and knew he would make the right decisions. Well, she sure hoped he would. Anne put a plate for Harry and he dug in before it fully landed on the table. In all honesty, it smelt so fucking good Harry couldn't wait another moment. With the first bite he gave a load moan. He loved his mum's pasta. Yeah, he cooked sometimes but no one was as good as his mum. She made the best dishes out there. Absolutely heavenly. She's the reason Harry loved to cook. She taught him everything he knew. As a child he always wanted to help his mum in the kitchen. But as a child, she didn't let him do much as he was too young. Too young to use the knives, to young to go near the fire. It was all so annoying for him. But once he was old enough, his mum would let him help around a lot. Then, he started to make his own dishes, Anne loved when Harry did this since it took a bit of work off her shoulders. But it wasn't only that, she was so proud of how good Harry was and how much he wanted to cook. 

Before Harry knew it, his plate was empty. He sighed in disappointment and washed his plate, along with the fork he used. He opened the fridge to take out a bottle of juice and then headed upstairs. More prepared than ever to take this nap. Harry washed his hands and face, changed into his pajamas and then leaped onto his bed. After placing his phone in the charger, he set an alarm for 7:30 then got under the covers and let himself drift off.

* * *

Harry's dreadful alarm woke him up once again. In all honesty, at that moment Harry was contemplating whether he should actually go to the party or just go back to sleep. Even though all his senses were telling him he picked the wrong one, he hauled himself up and walked to the toilet to wash his face. After washing his face, he started to get ready. Truthfully, Harry worked hard on his appearance, well, mainly on his hair. What could he say? He wanted to look good tonight and his hair was his brand. He styled his hair up, carefully perfecting every strand of hair. He wore his 'the rolling stones' t-shirt with black jeans. He was contemplating wearing something a bit more fancy but he decided not to dress up for some stupid party. No one would even notice so what's the point.

After getting ready, Harry checked the time on his phone. It was 8:25. He found a couple of missed calls from Nick so he called him back, worried that something had happened. "Duuuude, you better be ready I swear." Nick sassed right as he answered the call. Harry rolled his eyes, he should've known there was never an emergency when it came to Nick.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Harry sighed. Really not feeling this party. 

"Ok well dude leave your house in 5, we gotta get there at the same time you know, we gotta make a hot entrance." Harry rolled his eyes. Nick was too crazy sometimes. 

"Okay, don't worry. I'll be there." Harry reassured him. After that, they said goodbye and Harry walked downstairs, deciding to grab a banana. As he sat down, he let his mind wander to Louis Tomlinson. Could this project really work out? Was Louis being serious or was he gonna end up being a douchebag? Louis was so hard to read at times, Harry didn't know what the hell to think. He didn't understand him. One minute he's hot and the other he's cold. Harry just didn't understand how someone like that could have friends. It was probably his looks. Or his ass, I mean, the boy had one hell of an ass on him. What if Louis isn't like that though? What if he's only like that with Harry? When him and Harry were friends Louis was great company. Harry couldn't stop smiling, Louis was hilarious. Cracking jokes back and fourth. Always light hearted and joking around. Now, he's as cold as they get. Harry just couldn't wrap his head around it. Louis was a freaking mystery.

When Harry checked the time and saw it was 8:32, he decided it was time to leave. He didn't wanna be late. Nick would be up his ass about it and even though Harry likes it up the ass, that's not what he wanted. He grabbed his keys and headed to his car. Shouting "Bye Mum!" On his way out, not really having the energy to check whether she heard him or not. The car ride lasted less than expected but thankfully, Nick was stood by his car, waiting for the rest. Harry parked his car and then headed towards Nick. "Harry!" Nick greeted, giving Harry a big hug. Harry smiled. Even though Nick could be pretty fucking crazy at times, he was still great nonetheless. Harry really loved the guy. Harry could hear the loud music coming from inside the house and he dreaded going inside. 

Harry and Nick waited for their group of friends, making small talk. But they didn't talk much, Harry looked out into the darkness and enjoyed the warm breeze that engulfed him. He really enjoyed that feeling. Once everyone arrived, they headed in together. Nathan and Niall offered to go get the drinks and the rest of them just plopped down on the nearest couch they could find. Once they got the drinks, they all sat down and drank in silence. "Anyone wanna dance?" Nick screamed over the music.

Harry got up and nodded deciding it would be better than nothing. "Sure mate, why not." Harry shouted back. Nathan, Liam, Nikki and Emma also got up and followed to wear everyone was dancing. They all danced together to the music and Harry was actually enjoying it so far. Harry looked around him till he spotted the person he wished wasn't here: _Louis_. He was pressed up against some hag and they were making out. All Harry could do was cringe. _Who in their right mind would want to make out with Louis?_ Harry tore his eyes off of them, not wanting to stare for long like a creep. He continued to dance with his friends but when his eyes wandered to where Louis once was, he didn't find him. Deciding to shrug it off, he danced on, enjoying the music and his friends' company. Harry liked the party atmosphere. Yeah, sometimes he felt too lazy to party but once he started dancing, all his negative thoughts towards parties were gone. He really liked dancing with his friends and letting himself go to the music. It made him feel like there were no problems in the world. That he could just dance and forget about all his problems. 

A couple of hours later, at like 12 ish, Harry really needed to pee. He was desperate. He looked all around downstairs and when he decided he couldn't find it there, he walked up the stairs. When he finally found the toilet upstairs he quickly pushed through the people and went inside. When he was done, he washed his hands and then walked outside once again. When he was on his way to the staircase a loud _crash_ came from one of the rooms. He faintly heard a muffled 'ouch' along with the crash. Deciding to see if this person needs help, Harry entered the room. Soon regretting it when he realised it was Louis. 

"H-hey Harreh! I was just trying to get the, the uh, I forgot what I was looking for!" Louis slurped. "A-anyway, as I was getting it I t-tripped and then fell and then, haha, well, here I am!" Louis gestured to his position on the floor. Harry didn't know how to react. He had never seen Louis drunk before and Louis was acting totally normal. Well, not normal but he wasn't being mean to Harry and Harry just stood there. "Well, are you gonna come help me or what curly!" Louis giggled and mumbled 'curly' under his breath, then continued to giggle on. _Curly?_

Louis gave Harry an impatient look and Harry quickly scrambled to his side, pulling him up. Once he stood Harry let go but Louis only crashed into Harry as a result. Louis continued to giggle on- finding this situation hilarious. "Harry, I wanna sleep please lay me down on the bed." Louis said, groaning loudly. Harry mumbled a 'sure' and walked Louis to the bed. After laying him on the bed Harry decided it was time to leave. He turned on his heel but stopped when "Wait, Harry, could you please change me into sweats? You'll find some in the drawer." Louis whispered. Harry tensed up. He didn't wanna dress Louis. _Fuck._

Harry walked towards the drawer and pulled out a pair of grey sweats then walked back to Louis. Deciding that doing this as quickly as possible will get it done, Harry sat down next to Louis and started to pull down his pants. This situation made Harry extremely uncomfortable since Louis was barely awake and this made Harry feel like a rapist. But nonetheless, he pulled down his pants and then dressed him in sweats. "Please take off my shirt." Louis almost begged, looking extremely vulnerable. Harry did as Louis pleased and took off his shirt. After that Harry put the covers on Louis and then began to head out, thankful this situation was over. "Wait, Harry." Harry stopped in his tracks, dreading what the smaller boy was about to say next. "Could you please stay with me? I feel lonely."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today! Please drop some comments and tell me if you like the book, it motivates me to go on! Right now I just feel like I'm writing to myself in all honesty. I sure hope you guys are liking it. There's a lot to come, I promise. Just bear with me ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what?" Harry stuttered, looking back at Louis. Hoping he would pass out any time now.

"Stay with me, please." Louis looked at him with such a vulnerable look for a moment there, Harry forgot about everything Louis does to him. He remembered the Louis he once knew, all the good memories flashing back, as if no time has passed since then. He felt stuck in a time where he really admired Louis and loved spending time with him. Before Harry could process his own movements, he walked towards the lights, switched them off and walked to bed. He didn't give himself time to think about it. When he got to the bed he hesitated but when Louis looked up and gave him a lazy smile, he lifted the covers. Louis followed his movements, getting under the covers with him. Harry looked up at the ceiling, feeling unable to move. He knew Louis would forget this in the morning, he knew that Louis was drunk off his ass and probably wasn't even aware that was Harry, he knew that, he really did., But how could he say no? 

A loud snore halted his thoughts. When he looked over, Louis was fast asleep, snoring pretty loudly might he add. He didn't understand how Louis fell asleep so quickly, the music from downstairs was blasting loud as hell.

Harry's eyes widened once the thought hit him, how would Louis react in the morning? He didn't wanna be awoken with a punch in the face. He could just leave now? But for some reason, he just didn't want to. He wanted to stay. Louis would be furious in the morning- he was sure of it. But after all, it was Louis who asked him to stay. He didn't ask to stay. So this was in no way his fault and Louis couldn't blame him for it. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep. Almost like a child. How could someone this adorable be so dark? That thought went through Harry's head many times a day. Because, he just couldn't understand it. Cruel people usually looked cruel, like, you could look at someone and be like 'yeah, they'd probably play the villain in a movie' but Louis looked like he'd be the heroin, the gorgeous guy that saves the day. But no matter how much Harry thought about it, he couldn't change the inevitable. Some things you just can't control or change. 

Harry eventually drifted off to the loud music and the beautiful sight of this side of Louis. Ready to face the demon that lurks within in the morning.

* * *

 

Harry's eyes fluttered open to a sight that shocked him. He and Louis were cuddled together, legs intertwined and Louis holding onto him tightly. He took a deep breath and didn't know what to do, he didn't wanna wake up Louis by moving but if Louis woke up and saw this, it would be hell on earth for Harry. Harry slowly tried to pull away but Louis grabbed him closer, eyes opening up slowly. _Oh no. God, I am sorry for all the sins I have committed, please don't take me yet, I'm too young to die._

"Harry?" Louis questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"Uh, hey Louis." Harry greeted, pulling away. This time, Louis let him. He still looked really confused but not yet had he reacted violently and Harry was beyond grateful.

"What happened last night? Me head's killing me." Louis said, rubbing his temple. "Did we? Ugh, did we um, did we like.." Louis started, not really knowing how to phrase the sentence without it being awkward. 

"No, nothing happened. You just asked me to put you to bed then asked me to stay because you didn't want to be 'lonely'" Harry explained. Louis groaned in response, obviously regretting what he had done the previous night. 

"What time is it?" Louis asked. Harry turned around and checked the time on his phone _11:35 A.M._

"11:30." Harry replied.

"Okay well, I'm not completely awake yet and quite honestly, I don't wanna be so, I'm going to go back to sleep." Louis informed Harry, whilst turning around and making himself comfortable. Harry nodded to no one in particular then got up, deciding it was time for him to leave. He walked downstairs to see quite a mess. The house was completely trashed. Harry decided it would be nice of him to find water and some advil and leave it for Louis. He clearly needed it. Finding the water was pretty easy but he had to look hard for the advil. He took two pills out and returned it it to where it was and headed up stairs. He put them in a tissue then looked around for a paper and a pen to leave a note. This was taking way longer than it should have. After finding a piece of paper and a pen he wrote down _'Thought you'd need this -H'_ and left it on the bedside table. 

He walked out of the room and was startled when a voice called his name. "Harry?" He looked up and saw Zayn looking at him with a confused expression. "You're here early, I was just about to clean up the place so it could look, well, better than this." Here early? _Oh, the tutoring._ Fuck he almost forgot. 

"Uh-I uh actually kind of stayed the night? Fell asleep yesterday after the party, it was wild. Hope you don't mind." Harry nervously laughed, scratching his neck.

Zayn chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I don't mind mate, just apologetic about the mess."

"Hey, I'll help you clean up then we can start." Harry told Zayn, not really minding. Zayn sighed in relief and gratefully smiled. 

"Only if you're sure?" Harry nodded and smiled, walking with Zayn downstairs to clean up.

As they cleaned up they made a bit of small talk, getting to know each other a bit but it wasn't deep or anything since they were cleaning up and usually went different ways. Zayn was a nice lad, he was quite funny too. Harry concluded that he liked his company and wasn't bothered that Mr. Edwards asked him to tutor him. He was actually looking forward to it. Harry smiled contently as he picked up plastic cups from the floor.

* * *

The tutoring lasted an hour and Harry was happy with the result, as Mr. Edwards had said, Zayn was indeed a quick learner and he paid full attention. Harry was really confused as to why Zayn needed tutoring. Even though he didn't know the things before hand, once he understood, which happened quite fast, he got the hang of it and could do the harder questions. Harry wanted to ask him but he didn't know how to say it politely. But once they were done, Harry decided to ask him in the politest way he could.

"Zayn, could I ask you a question?" Harry asked. Obviously not needing permission but wanting to start nicely. Zayn nodded, indicating for him to go on. "Why, uh, why do you need tutoring? What I'm trying to say is that, you're a quick learner and once you get it, you're good so, why do you need me?" Harry mentally facepalmed himself at the ending, he felt like that sounded pretty rude but Zayn only smiled, which calmed Harry down slightly.

"I just, don't know how to pay attention in class. I usually drift off or don't care enough to apply my full focus so I usually end up missing the explanation and when he gives the work I struggle to do it, obviously because I had missed the explanation and yeah, that's it. I guess." Zayn explained, smiling a little to relieve the awkwardness. Harry understood what Zayn was saying. He couldn't really relate but he understood. He nodded, taking it all in and smiled back, not wanting Zayn to feel embarrassed. "Anyway, what do you have planned for the day Harry?" Zayn asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing really, was just going to go home, why? Need me to clean some dishes?" Harry asked playfully. Zayn laughed and smacked his arm gently. 

"Actually, now that you mention it, I do have some dishes that need to be cleaned." Zayn smirked and Harry laughed loudly, shoving Zayn in the process. "But no, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to hang out? Play FIFA or something? To say thanks for the tutoring? Also since all my friends are hungover and I have nothing else to do." 

"Well, you could study math." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows like Zayn had done before. Zayn laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm joking, I'd love to chill. Have nothing to do either."

Zayn smiled and then took in Harry's outfit and frowned again. "Would you like sweats man? Those look pretty uncomfortable." 

"Yes oh my god, thought you'd never ask!" Harry exclaimed. Zayn laughed and smacked him before going upstairs to fetch Harry sweats. Harry smiled. Maybe him and Zayn could be good friends? 

"The toilet is on the left there, here are the sweats." Zayn said throwing the sweats on Harry, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Could have just handed them to me mate." Harry laughed, taking the sweats off of his head.

"Looks like I messed up your curls dude. Need a hairbrush?" Zayn teased. Harry cackled loudly and went towards the toilet. If only he'd known about this toilet yesterday, then he wouldn't have been in that situation with Louis. Harry quickly shook his head and entered the bathroom, he didn't wanna think about Louis any more. 

After Harry changed he went to where Zayn was on the couch and plopped down next to him. Zayn handed Harry the controller and looked at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You ready to lose, Styles?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry exclaimed. But after realising what he had just said, he laughed quickly then corrected himself. "I mean, hell yeah I'm ready to beat your ass, Malik!" Harry paused then looked at Zayn once more, "That's, that's your last name right?" Harry laughed nervously, causing Zayn to cackle loudly. It's not that Harry didn't know his last name it's just that, he usually got confused. Since Zayn was a quiet character, teachers didn't say his name a lot. Harry only heard Zayn's name in terms of parties but he usually just heard 'Zayn' and not the rest. He was almost sure it was 'Malik' but something about it just seemed so unfamiliar which made him doubt himself. 

"No, it's not." Harry blushed furiously and apologised, causing Zayn to laugh even harder. "I'm joking, I'm joking mate. It is."

Harry shoved him hard. "I was actually really embarrassed you twat!" Harry exclaimed, shoving him again.

"I-I know! T-that's what's fucking hilarious!" Zayn stuttered, not able to finish his sentence due to the laughter. In all honesty, it wasn't that funny. But Zayn's laugh made Harry laugh along with him. Soon they were just both laughing like idiots on the couch. Zayn's clutching his stomach, trying to breathe. But there's one thing that stopped Harry's breathing completely, _one voice._

"What's going on?" Louis asked, completely confused by the sight in front of him. Harry froze, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Zayn spoke up. Well, at least he tried to.

"W-wait, m-m-mate I'm trying to catch my breath." Zayn took a big breath in and evened his breathing before speaking up again, "Harry and I are just hanging out." Zayn explained. A few giggles leaving his mouth after. Louis' eyebrows creased further, he stood there in bewilderment. Harry understood why. "Wanna join mate? We're about to play FIFA." Louis looked in between the two boys, confused as to when they became friends. Hating the idea of them becoming friends. 

"No." Louis spat before turning on his heel, walking to the front door and slamming it.

"S'probably the hangover. He ain't usually like this." Zayn explained. Harry gave him a confused look- he was always like this, usually worse. Did Zayn not see what Louis did to him? Zayn wasn't usually there when Louis pestered him but he was there in the parking lot? Maybe Zayn was oblivious. Or he was acting unaware. Either way, Harry didn't care, his main focus now was beating Zayn's ass at FIFA.

"Ready to lose, Malik?" Harry asked confidently this time, knowing that was his last name for sure. 

Zayn laughed one more time before giving Harry a serious look, "Game on, Styles."

* * *

About 4 games later, Zayn and Harry were laughing loudly. They both discovered that they suck at FIFA. They were both worse than the other, scoring goals by luck. Two of the games ended up as a draw (3-3, 2-2) and Harry won one (1-0) and Zayn won the other (2-1). The goals were complete luck. They were so bad at the game which made them laugh even harder. Harry was scared in the beginning since he was aware of how bad he was and was scared Zayn would be much better, but before he knew it they were both laughing hard at their failures. The game was a joke. Harry was confused as to why Zayn would pick this game or even have this game if he sucks but he didn't wanna ruin the laughter. It was nice. 

"Tommo has to see you play man! He won't believe someone is as bad as me!" Zayn exclaimed, laughing hard. 

Harry shook his head, "This stays between us Malik!" Harry warned, with a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Fine." Zayn groaned, laughing along. Harry really liked this. He really liked hanging out with Zayn. He didn't know why he had been so quick to judge him, Harry's wasn't even usually that type of person, he never judged people without knowing them. It was probably all because Zayn hangs out with Louis so Harry just assumed the worst. Harry was glad that negativity was gone. Zayn's face got serious for a moment and he looked over at Harry. "Hey Harry, I have a question."

Harry looked at him, confused as to why he got so serious all of a sudden, "What's up mate?" Harry asked.

"Do you and Tommo like, not like each other or something?" Harry mentally groaned. He didn't know how the hell he was going to explain this. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys i had to add a bit of zarry in here, i wanted to build there friendship a bit. there was some intense larry here tho so i hope you liked it. if you guys have anything you wanna say, go ahead and leave comments!!! i love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn't answer for a few seconds and Zayn raised his eyebrows, indicating he's still there, waiting for an answer. "It's not that- It's not that I-" Harry paused. Not finding the right words. Then he just sighed and said it in the best way he could. "He hates me- he's a douche, so I hat- dislike him. I guess." That was like the summarised version of the summarised version but Harry just didn't know how to say it properly.

"I don't understand..." Zayn replied, eyebrows scrunching up as if Harry had just told him a riddle. "Could you explain it in a bit more detail? Cause I'm not following at all." Harry sighed. He really didn't know what to say or where to start. Should he start from when they were friends? Or just explain how Louis acts like a total douche? But then again, Louis and Zayn were best friends so Harry couldn't really diss Louis.

"Well, uh, I guess we were friends and then I ca- I uh, I said something when he was over for dinner and then he just started being a douche ever since. It's been what? A year now? I don't care if he hates me I just understand why he persists on being an absolute dick. It's fucking annoying having to wake up early for school, you don't wanna be pestered for no reason when you get there too." Harry didn't wanna say he came out because he was scared Zayn would react in the same way as Louis and he didn't need someone else up his ass for the rest of the school year. He didn't wanna have to deal with that yet.

"What did you say?" _Fuck._ He should tell Zayn he didn't wanna say but at the same time, he didn't want to be ashamed of who he was. Fuck it.

"I-I came out." Harry's eyes locked with Zayn's. Zayn stayed quiet for a moment and in that split second, Harry was sure he was about to get kicked out. That was the end of their 5 minute long friendship. He fucked it up already. Why did things like that have to happen to him-

Before he knew it Zayn's arms were around him engulfing him in a big hug. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that Harry, at such a hard time as well. Must've sucked." Zayn pulled away and smiled genuinely at Harry. Harry smiled so wide. He was so fucking happy that Zayn didn't care for his sexuality. It was relieving. "But Louis? A homophobe? I doubt that.... I mean, we never really talked about it but I wouldn't imagine Louis being a homophobe, or hating on you because you're gay either. It just, doesn't sound like him at all." Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know Louis at all. All he had were his stories to tell and that's what he had to judge Louis by. 

"Uh- yeah but please don't mention anything to Louis. I don't want it to seem like I'm telling on him or anything. I don't really care anymore." Harry spoke, scratching his neck.

"A year you said? A year he's been torturing you? How come I've never noticed?" Zayn questioned. Getting more confused by the second. "Oh and yeah don't worry, I won't mention anything to him." Zayn reassured and Harry was so glad Zayn was so understanding. 

"Actually Zayn, I was wondering that myself." Harry chuckled. Zayn looked confused but then shrugged it off. He leaned back on the couch, taking it all in. But the more time that passed, the more confused he looked. Harry didn't wanna talk about it anymore though so he hoped Zayn would drop the subject. He was just happy that Zayn didn't react badly, he didn't need another Louis around. One was more than enough. 

The doorbell rang loudly, startling both Zayn and Harry. Zayn excused himself to go open the door. When Zayn opened the door, an uncomfortable looking Louis stood before him. "Hey man, I'd hate to interrupt your little _date_ but I forgot my wallet upstairs can I go grab it?" When Louis said _date_ he gave a disgusted expression and Zayn was shocked. Was Louis really homophobic? Is that really the reason Louis hated Harry? Zayn couldn't believe it. When Louis gave Zayn an impatient look, Zayn realised he hadn't answered. Zayn nodded and moved out of the way.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet." Zayn mumbled heading towards the toilet. Louis walked up the stairs to the room he slept in and grabbed his wallet. He was on his way out when he felt the need to go to the living room. He couldn't stop himself. When he got there, Harry sat on the couch looking down at his phone.

"Uhm." Louis cleared his throat, making Harry aware that he was in the room. Harry looked up in surprise. 

"Louis. Hi." Harry greeted. 

"Having fun on your little date?" Louis asked, bitterly. Harry hated when Louis did this. He wasn't doing anything specific he was just being an annoying fuck. Did he not have anything better to do? Was Harry his source of entertainment?

"It's not a date, Louis. We're just hanging out." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't steal your boyfriend away." Harry dared, getting up in the process and looking Louis dead in the eye. Louis' eyes widened but then he scoffed.

"Just because you're gay Harry doesn't mean everyone else is." Louis spat, placing a hand on his hip. Louis then took a step closer to Harry, "Bet you had fun undressing me yesterday, was probably the highlight of your week." Another step. Harry gasped. He really didn't see that coming. Was Louis fucked in the head or something? How could someone be this disgusting.

"That's actually rich coming from you since you're the one who was begging me to undress you in the first place." This time, Harry took a step closer. They were now only a step apart, both of them looking at each other with blazing eyes. They were no longer in that room. They were in a bubble, their heated bubble. Both of them looking at each other with the deadliest looks mankind could give.

"Guys, I'm just gonna talk to my mum on the phone real quick." Zayn announced. But Harry and Louis didn't even take notice of Zayn entering, or leaving for that matter. It was far beyond intense. Anyone could tell that just by looking in, It was like their eyes were having their own war. 

"You know what's rich as well?" Harry questioned. Not wanting to go there but at the same time so ready to go there. 

"What, hm?" Louis whispered back. Testing Harry's limits.

"You're always coming so close to me," Harry said, moving closer to Louis' mouth. Stopping when they were a breath away. "As if you're tempted to kiss me." Harry's eyes flickered to Louis' lips, then his eyes and then he pulled back. "Oh yeah, and you begged me to stay with you last night." Harry smirked, arms crossed. Harry felt proud of himself. He felt like for once, he had something on Louis, as if for once he could actually beat Louis at his own game. But Louis wasn't ready to given just yet.

"You know why I lean in so close Harry?" Louis whispered, copying Harry's earlier movements. "It's because," Louis stopped when their lips were only a centimeter away. "I know you're dying to kiss me." He whispered. Harry's breath hitched. His eyes fluttered down to Louis' lips. He was frozen, his skin felt hot. He didn't have a response for Louis and he didn't care anymore. He couldn't think straight his mind was all fuzzy. Louis had this weird effect on him. He hated it. He hated how he couldn't think properly, he hated how he was at loss for words and he hated that Louis had won. Once again. The room was silent, none of them moving an inch. All you could hear was their breathing and the only movements being made were their eyes fluttering from lips to eyes.

"Ugh! She can be such a pain my arse!" Zayn exclaimed, walking into the room. Louis and Harry snapped back, looking to see if Zayn had seen how close they were. Thankfully, Zayn's eyes were fixed on his phone. 

"W-who?" Harry stuttered, barely finding his voice. His voice felt caught in his throat and he knew this was all Louis' fault. 

"My mum!" Zayn groaned, settling down on the couch. But once Zayn realised that he had just left Harry and Louis in the same room together, he sat up quickly. His eyes darted to Harry. "You guys cool?" He kept the question generic in order to not expose Harry. His question was really darted towards Harry, he wasn't even looking at Louis. Harry nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Zayn's, giving a reassuring smile. Zayn sighed and sat back down. 

"Lou, did you find your wallet?" Zayn asked, genuinely caring about whether he found it or not.

"Yeah mate, t'was upstairs in the guest room." Louis replied. 

"You crashed here right?" Zayn asked, playful grin emerging on his face. Louis seemed to understand the grin and he shook his head at his best friend. "Who was it this time?" Zayn wiggled his eyebrows playfully, eager to know who Louis slept with last night.

"Nah, wasn't like that last night mate. I got too drunk and I ended up- I just ended up passing out in the guest room." Louis explained, eyes darting to Harry almost warning him. 

"Ah yeah man I remember! You were fucking wild yesterday! It was hilarious! You were running like a maniac and pulling people's pants down! It was priceless!" Zayn cackled loudly. Louis started chuckling along, memories from last night hitting him slowly. 

"Some dude chased me around the house it was hilarious! He tripped over his pants and fell on his face it was priceless!" Louis exclaimed, laughing even louder, clutching his stomach. 

"R-remember that time you pretended like you were stealing something from the shop and the guy chased you around the mall!" Zayn yelled, laughing louder than Harry ever heard.

"A-and then I turned around with nothing in my hand and he was shocked!" Louis laughed along. Harry didn't really understand the story but looking at them laughing made him laugh a bit.

"D-d-dude that was fucking epic! The guy was all breathless!" 

"The look on his face was the funniest part he was like," Louis started then acted out the face of the man. Watching Louis be _normal_ was weird for Harry. Every interaction Harry has had with Louis was anything but normal so the fact that he was watching him joke around was, odd. It was different, it made him remember the times when him and Louis would laugh to crazy stuff. Those were fun times, Louis was actually hilarious. Louis actually had a great personality when he wasn't''t dedicating his time to being a dickhead. The way crinkles appeared at the side of his eyes when he laughed was absolutely adorable. Harry couldn't help but stare in awe as Louis laughed at the memory. But Harry tore his eyes away. _Louis will never be who he once was._ _Louis will never be who he once was._ Harry had to accept that. 

Zayn took a breath and then glanced at Harry, remembering he was still there. "Lou, we were just playing FIFA. Wanna stay?" But before Louis could answer, Harry spoke up.

"Zayn, thank you so much for today, I had so much fun but I've gotta bounce. I've got to go reassure my mum I'm still alive and then take a nap cause I felt like I didn't sleep last night." Harry explained, looking at Louis during the last part of his sentence.

Zayn nodded, understanding. "Let me walk you to the door." Zayn said. Harry nodded and they walked together in silence. Zayn opened the door and Harry stepped out, "I had fun, _Harold_." Zayn said dramatically, giving a bow as if Harry were royalty. Harry shoved him and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He really liked Zayn.

Harry was just about to turn around when the realisation hit him, "Shit, I almost forgot your sweats!" Harry exclaimed, feeling thankful he remembered before leaving.

Zayn paused for a second and Harry could swear he saw a light bulb appear on top of Zayn's head. "How about you come pick me up at 7 ish, with my sweats of course, and we go grab burgers after?" Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure. I'll be here at 7." Harry smiled. Zayn winked at him and Harry turned around with a goofy smile on his face.

The whole car ride home he couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous Zayn Malik is. Could you blame him? The boy was gorgeous. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo what's going on ???
> 
> bet y'all are confused. everything is getting a bit intense i must admit.
> 
> leave comments telling me what you think i'm seriously dying to know what y'all think of it! dw i love constructive criticism so hit me. x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mention bipolar disorder and personality disorder in an insensitive way, please don't get offended. 
> 
> please leave comments about the chapter! i wanna know what y'all think.

As Harry got in the car to go pick up Zayn, his phone rang. Liam's name flashed on the screen. "Hey Li." 

"Hey H. What are you up to I'm bored." Liam groaned. It was then that Harry noticed that he hadn't spoken to Liam since the party and Harry was beyond glad that Liam didn't feel the need to ask where Harry had disappeared too, considering he was on his way to the loo and never returned. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to anyone if they asked so for now, he was thankful Liam didn't say anything about it. 

"Wanna grab burgers?" Harry asked, deciding it would be fun to have Liam around.

"Sure, man." Liam replied, obviously relieved to be doing anything. This made Harry chuckle, Liam was adorable. 

"Okay. I'll pick you up. Get ready, I'll be there in 5." Harry said, closing the line before he could answer. He got in his car and drove to Liam's house. It wasn't far from his so he hoped Liam was ready cause he honestly wasn't in the mood to wait. Thankfully, when Harry pulled up, Liam was sitting on his porch awaiting Harry's arrival. Liam never made Harry wait long though, he was always that friend that was there relatively on time. He was really punctual. Unlike Niall, Niall could have you waiting outside his house for an hour then ending up asking you to come up cause he hadn't gotten up yet.

"Hey mate." Liam greeted, entering the car and buckling his seat belt.

"Hey Li." Harry hoped Liam wouldn't ask where they were going. Because, Harry didn't even know where they were going. Harry turned up the volume of the radio and thankfully, Liam said nothing. He just stared out of the window.

When they started pulling up at Zayn's house, Liam looked at Harry, giving him a confused look. "What-"

"You'll see, just wait." Harry said, not in the mood to explain the situation. Harry honked to indicate that he's outside and in less than 5 minutes, Zayn walked outside, with Louis trailing behind him. When both of them saw each other, their eyes locked. Clearly evident that both of them didn't know the other was coming. But Harry didn't say anything, and neither did Louis when he got into the car. "Where we going, Zayn?" Harry asked, impatient to get to the place.

"Joey's." Harry's entire body froze and his breath hitched, memories hitting him like a tidal wave. 

_Harry was waiting for Louis outside Joey's. It was a weekly tradition that both of them would go on a Saturday to Joey's at 8 and pig out. It was the Saturday of the week Harry came out to Louis and his parents. Harry hadn't spoken to Louis since but he didn't think anything of it. Even though the tradition hadn't lasted long they usually wouldn't talk about it that day, just show up at 8 no matter what. Harry was excited, he had missed Louis. He hadn't spoken to the lad since Wednesday. He had gotten used to talking to Louis everyday so it was really weird. But he was excited to finally see him again._

_When Harry spotted Louis approaching he waved him over but Louis looked different, he looked angry. He was almost stomping towards Harry. Harry's heart beat started to pick up, what was wrong? Had he done something to upset Louis? Why was Louis so angry? Harry didn't understand._

_"H-hey Louis." Harry stuttered, fearing how scary Louis looked in that moment. Louis didn't greet harry back though, before Harry knew it, Louis had him up against the wall. Harry gasped, "Louis? Louis what's wrong?"_

_"You're what's fucking wrong, Harry." Louis spat before punching him -hard- in the face. Harry gasped loudly. He was shocked. He didn't know what he had done to make Louis this angry._

_"W-w-what did I do?" Harry questioned, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was really scared of Louis. He didn't know what he was capable of. What if Louis wanted him dead?_

_"You're a fucking faggot Harry." Louis said before punching him a second time. When Harry let out a sob Louis dropped him to the floor, giving him a hard kick before leaving him there all by himself, crying._

"Harry? You okay?" Zayn asked, reaching out to touch Harry. But Harry flinched, feeling a bit shaken from the flashback. He locked eyes with Louis and he knew immediately that Louis understood what Harry was thinking, as if he had just relived the flashback with Harry.

"Y-yeah man. Joey's leggo! Love that place." Harry responded, giving a fake laugh. He started up the car and drove off. That was the day it all started. The worst day of Harry's life. Harry didn't want to ruin the mood and be a buzzkill so he tried not to think of it too much.

When they pulled up, Harry looked up at the 'Joey's' sign and took a deep breath. He parked the car and turned it off. "Let's go? I'm famished!" Zayn exclaimed, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah." Liam said, following Zayn's movements. But Harry wasn't ready to go just yet, he closed his eyes and took a breath. He didn't realise that Louis was still in the car until he cleared his throat. Harry's head snapped up and looked back, Louis' eyes looking back at him knowingly. But Louis didn't say anything because he knew, he knew exactly why Harry was reacting like this and it's not like he was going to apoligise to Harry. Not wanting to spend any more time with Louis in the car, Harry cleared his throat and gave a fake smile.

"Let's go." Harry mumbled, to himself really. Since Louis wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Harry opened to car door and walked out, Louis followed his movements suit. They both walked in together but Louis didn't stand next to Harry, he walked one step behind. When they walked in, they spotted Liam and Zayn sitting in a booth, laughing about something. They headed towards the booth they were sitting in and slid in, Harry next to Liam and Louis next to Zayn.  

"Do you guys know what you're going to get?" Liam asked, looking through the menu. Zayn and Liam were both looking at the contents of the menu but Louis and Harry didn't pick the menu up because they knew it by heart.

"Joey's special with large bacon cheese fries and a vanilla shake." Harry and Louis said unison as if rehearsed beforehand. Zayn and Liam both looked up in confusion. When Harry and Louis used to come here, they would order the same thing. They weren't into changing their orders. But then, they would order different types of fries and they would get both the chocolate and vanilla milkshake and share. Thinking back on it, they probably looked like pigs to the people around them. But Harry had to admit that it was the highlight of his week. 

Zayn chuckled in surprise. "Well, is this the part where we do the same thing Liam? Cause that was cool, I gotta admit." Harry let out a nervous laugh and scratched his neck. Hoping that awkward moment would pass by smoothly. But Liam was giving him an intense look. "Okay well, I know what I'm having. How about you Liam?" Zayn asked and Liam nodded in return. They called the waitress over, telling her their individual orders.

"Soo.. you guys are, best friends right?" Zayn asked, pointing between Harry and Liam. Harry nodded and so did Liam. "How long have you guys been friends?" Zayn asked.

"Too long." Harry laughed and Liam smacked his arm. Zayn laughed loudly and Harry could swear he saw a smile emerging on Louis' face. "I think like," Harry started, using his hands to count. "10 years, maybe even more?" Harry asked more than said, looking back at Liam. It was then that Harry realised how gorgeous Zayn's smile was, when he laughed his whole face brightened. Harry loved it. Zayn was truly something else. Harry couldn't stop looking, it was like he was looking at an art piece. He was admiring every aspect. How could someone be so drop dead gorgeous? Absolutely no flaws, Harry was bewildered. 

"Something twisted like that." Liam agreed, giving a chuckle. Him and Liam had been friends for ages, Liam was always there for him, always so reliable. When Harry started to spend more time with Louis, he spent less time with Liam outside school. He would hang out with Louis. But since it didn't last long, when Harry and Louis' friendship ended, Liam and Harry picked up right where they left off. That's what Harry loved about Liam. He could go weeks, months even without speaking to Liam and he knew when they were together it's like they were never apart. Liam was his oldest friend. Niall moved from Ireland only a year after though. The three of them had been friends since then. Looking back, it seemed like just yesterday Liam and Louis were laughing at Niall's accent and making fun of him. It was Niall laughing along that made them friends. 

"Well, Zayn and I here, have been friends for," Louis started counting on his fingers, _1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, "_ About.." _13, 15,_ _17 ,19,_ "4 days." Louis said, making the table laugh. Harry tried to resist the smile, he did. But, it got the best of him and he let out a little giggle. Louis looked at Harry then looked down and smiled in success. Harry saw that. "Joking, we've been friends for ages. I think about 9 years." 

"Damn, those are some pretty heavy years. We need jobs." Zayn commented and the whole table laughed, hard. 

The rest of the night passed pretty smoothly, they laughed a lot and Harry didn't wanna admit that it was way better than he thought. Him and Louis ignored each other but they both acted normally. Harry finally saw the Louis that he once knew and the Louis that everyone knows now and he finally understood how Louis had friends. Louis was hilarious. But, so was Zayn. The burger was even better than Harry remembered. He had really missed this burger and couldn't believe he had avoided coming here for a year just because Louis was a jackass.

"Ah, shit." Liam cursed, looking down at his phone, "my mum needs me home right now." He explained, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Could you drop me home?" He asked and Harry nodded. They paid and got up, throwing their trash in the bin.

Harry dropped off Liam and Zayn instructed Harry to drop Louis and him off at Zayn's house. When he pulled up at Zayn's house, Zayn thanked him then, Zayn and Louis got out of the car. But before Harry could leave, there was a tap on his window. It was Louis.

Harry pulled down the window and gave Louis a confused look. "Um," Louis started off, looking everywhere but at Harry. "I," Louis continued, "I just wanted to say s-s, uh, thank you for tonight." Louis went on, "and what time tomorrow? I forgot what we planned. Should we just make it at 4? At.. at um.. Joey's?" Louis stuttered, finally looking Harry in the eye. 

"S-sure. I'll be there." Harry answered. Green eyes staring into blue. 

"And um, I wanted to say s-so-," Louis began but shook his head furiously. Unable to finish his sentence. "Bye Harry." Even though he didn't finish his apology, Harry was happy that he felt the need to apologise. He didn't care that he didn't actually say it. He didn't need to.

Even though Louis had said goodbye, he didn't move. He just stood there. Looking at Harry awkwardly. His mouth opened to say something but, nothing came out. He let out a nervous chuckle then scratched his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Louis said and Harry let out a small giggle. This was hilarious but Harry didn't want to laugh in his face. 

"Yeah, I'll be there." Harry repeated, smug smile on his face. 

"Cool, cool," Louis breathed out, looking around again. "Cool." he said one more time. Harry felt the urge to laugh but he knew he couldn't. Louis shoved his hands in his pockets and lingered. Not saying anything. "It's pretty cold, innit?" Louis said, letting out a small laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's cold." Harry agreed, not really having much to say about the weather.

"Wait, wait here." Louis told him following where Zayn had gone. Harry sat there, alone and confused. He will never understand Louis Tomlinson. Ever. There was seriously something wrong with this kid, he probably suffered from bipolar disorder. Or a personality disorder. He goes through four different personalities within the same minute it was unbelievable Harry hated it. He didn't know how to react around Louis. Before he could think about it any further Louis stumbled out of Zayn's house, walking towards Harry's car once more. "Harry, do, do you mind taking me home?" Louis asked, shy smile on his face. Take him home? What in the world was Louis up to. Harry was scared. What if Louis planned to beat him up or something?

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Harry replied. It's not like he was gonna say no. He was even more scared of doing that. Louis could snap his neck in seconds. Louis turned around the car and got in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt after. 

"You um, you remember where my house is right?" Louis asked, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry knew exactly where Louis' house was. Unfortunately. It wasn't even that far from his. Harry once liked that, not anymore though.

"Y-yeah. I remember." Harry laughed nervously then started up the car. Deciding it was better to get this over with. It was awkward enough as it is. The car ride was pure silence. None of them uttered a single word. All that could be heard was their breathing, Harry didn't mind that. On the contrary, he preferred that but he just didn't understand why Louis asked him for a ride if he wasn't going to say anything like, what was the fucking point. Yet another question that would remain unanswered. When Harry pulled up to Louis' house he glanced at Louis to see him staring out, deep in thought. Evidently he hadn't yet noticed they'd arrive and once more, Harry didn't know what the hell to do. From an outside point of view, the situation was quite fucking hilarious. Harry felt way too awkward. When Louis finally noticed, he turned to look at Harry, giving him a small smile. It was really small, Harry almost missed it.

"Um, thanks for the ride Harry.." Louis trailed off, scratching his neck. Considering Louis had been giving Harry crap for the last year and in Louis' eyes, Harry quite obviously hated him, it was an awkward situation for them both. Neither of them knowing how to act but Harry more than Louis since Louis was the one acting different. 

"It was no problem." Harry assured, trying his best to be polite. It's not that he minded that Louis wasn't being a jackass but he didn't know how long it was going to last so he didn't wanna get his hopes up to be disappointed yet again. 

"So, tomorrow at 3, I mean, 4, yeah?" Louis asked, for maybe the tenth time today. It made Harry smile because he was just so fucking confused. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to laugh at how weird this situation was.

"Yeah Louis." Harry smiled, wanting this to be over so he can go home and think about it in the comfort of his bed. 

"You okay?" Louis asked and Harry choked down a laugh. _What the fuck was going on?_

"Yeah, I'm good?" Harry replied, in confusion. But it slowly hit him that Louis was asking about earlier, if Harry was okay with what he had gone through remembering the horrible past. Louis was indirectly asking. As if scared to talk about what he did. Harry understood not wanting to open such a horrible box of the past. Harry himself didn't even wanna talk about it, he'd probably break down in tears. 

"Cool. Ok." Louis said, looking around, "Goodnight Harry." When he said that, he had his eyes locked with Harry's and right then, Harry could no longer breathe. It's the eyes, Harry was sure it was. One look into those eyes and all the oxygen in the air is gone. Harry forgot how to breathe and Harry hated it, he hated it so much but he couldn't look away. It's like Louis knew he had the ability to pull someone in with those eyes. But at that moment, Harry didn't care, he didn't care that it was beyond obvious he was lost in the ocean blue eyes of the smaller boy. Thinking about the fact that they were just sitting there, staring at each other made the whole situation even funnier. Harry never held eye contact with someone for longer than 5 seconds let alone had he gotten lost into someone's eyes. Harry was sure this wasn't normal but as long as Louis wasn't saying anything about it, Harry pretended he didn't notice how weird the situation was because in all honesty, Harry was too lost to care. Harry didn't wanna get ahead of himself but he was sure Louis was as lost as he was. 

None of them were moving though, they weren't that close but they weren't too far either. The light within the car made both their eyes sparkle. They were thinking but they weren't at the same time. It was hard to explain. But their moment was interrupted when Louis' phone started to ring loudly. But Louis didn't look away. "Uh, Louis your phone is ringing." Harry informed him, finger pointing to the phone in his pocket.

"U-uh yeah," Louis stuttered, struggling to get his phone out of his pocket, "It's just me mum." Louis said, answering the call and putting the phone to his ear, "Yeah.. yeah I'm right outside don't worry...yeah I'm coming in now.. yeah.. love you too, bye." Louis awkwardly shoved his phone back into his pocket before looking up at Harry again. But Harry knew the moment was gone. "Thanks again, bye Harry." Louis repeated, opening the car door.

"Goodnight Louis." And something about the way Harry said it, maybe how raspy his voice sounded or how low it was said, made Louis' breath hitch. 


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride home was silent, Harry didn't bother turning on the radio. It was like Harry was in a trance, he wasn't thinking but just staring. He didn't know what to think. Harry sighed as he pulled up in his driveway. He switched off the car then got out of it. He entered his house and called for his mum. She was sitting in the living room watching the telly. Harry wanted to sit and spend some time with her but in all honesty, he was knackered. "Goodnight, mum." Harry said softly, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She replied back. Harry pause for a second and stared at his mum, she really was the best. She was always so caring and sweet. It made Harry's heart so warm. Smiling, he walked up the stairs to his room and got changed into his pjs. He smiled delightfully to himself and then plopped down on his bed. He was happy. 

But the happiness didn't last long, once today's events started flooding back Harry frowned. He really didn't understand Louis, he wish he did. Louis was seriously a mystery. A mystery that harry did not want to solve. How would Louis act tomorrow? Would he be rude or normal or shy? The problem was, Harry never knew how to act. The only Louis Harry knew how to deal with was when Louis was being sassy without being too mad. Harry would just answer back and him and Louis would bicker. That was okay. It was better than when Louis was aggressive. Harry didn't really know how to fight back. He didn't even want to. So he lets Louis do as he wishes. Harry didn't know how to deal with shy Louis either because he knew if he said something out of line Louis would spiral and return back to his demon ways. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. He didn't wanna keep thinking about Louis but he couldn't stop. His mind wandered to their moment in the car and their moment in Zayn's house. It was so weird, it kept happening and Harry didn't even understand what _it_ was. It was like the whole world around them would stop and it was just them. Harry could never stop staring and he hated it but was so consumed by it at the same time. The thing is, he knew Louis was too. It was all crazy and confusing to him so he just closed his eyes and waited for his mind to stop racing. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, thinking about a certain blue-eyed boy.

* * *

 

Harry woke up at around 12 from the sun that was shining brightly through his windows. He had forgotten to close the blinds last night. He groaned and stretched, not wanting to get up. He closed his eyes then snuggled further into his pillow. He was beyond tired. He lay there for a few minutes before deciding it was time to finally get up. He had 4 hours to spare so he thought of doing for a jog. He hadn't done that in ages. Before letting his lazy side get the best of him, Harry grabbed a pair of shorts and a plain white tee and headed downstairs. He decided its best not to take a water bottle with him since holding it would be a hassle but he took some money just in case he wanted to stop by a café for water or juice. 

When he walked out of the house, he placed his earphones into his phone then slid it into his pocket, checking the time: _12:31_  then, he took off. The combination of the music and the soft breeze was really soothing for Harry and he was thankful he forced himself out of bed. On his jog Harry passed by Louis' house. He really wanted to stop, it took so much for him to continue on. He was wondering what Louis' was up to. Would he be sleeping? Eating breakfast? Playing with his sisters? 

Harry furiously shook his head and ran faster, as if running away from his thoughts. But he knew he wouldn't get far from himself. When Harry finally reached the café, he got some orange juice and sat down. The fresh drink was relaxing for Harry and he enjoyed it. When he was done, he threw it in the trash and began jogging back home. This time he passed Louis' house though, Louis was walking out of it, garbage bag in one hand. _Oh god._

Louis spotted Harry soon after but he continued to walk towards the trash, Harry didn't know what to do. He slowed down his pace and arrived to the dumpster at the same time Louis did. He didn't know whether that was on purpose or by accident but he ignored it. Louis looked up at him and gave a small smile. But then, his smile turned into his signature smirk and Harry knew what was coming wasn't good. "Didn't think you could look any gayer Styles but you managed it." Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"I'm starting to think you don't know the definition of gay since I'm only wearing a white tee and shorts. There's nothing 'gay' about what I'm wearing." Harry replied. Harry had a point, Louis was just being annoying for no reason at this point. "What's your problem with gays anyway? Scared you're gonna catch my 'gay' disease? Huh?" Harry continued, mocking Louis. Harry was suddenly really angry, he was done with the bullshit. "Look, I'm gonna take off my shirt but be careful! The gay bacteria might come for you!" Harry exclaimed with a tone of mockery, taking off his shirt. Louis stood there in shock, he wasn't moving, not even blinking. He just stared blankly at Harry, not having an answer, "Or, my body might just make you regret liking girls in the first place." Harry teased. But Louis regained his confidence in an instant and stepped closer.

"You're the one who seems to have a problem here. You obviously have a problem with women. What? You mad that they're stealing all the men away from you? Are you sexually frustrated cause no one wants to get with you, hm?" Louis snapped back. Harry was infuriated. Louis constantly pushed his fucking buttons and Harry always went along with it. Harry wanted to win but he knew that he couldn't win an argument. So, he tried something else. 

Regaining his composure, he stepped closer to Louis and grabbed his hand. Louis was beyond confused. Harry ran Louis' hands along his abdomen slowly, up and down. Louis' eyes widened in shock and Harry smirked. He let Louis' hands drop lower and lower until he let go of his hands completely. He leaned down to Louis' ear and whispered, "See, _Louis_ , I can get _whoever_ I want. _Straight_ or gay." 

After that, Harry gave him a smirk then began to jog again. Louis didn't say anything and Harry smiled in victory. Louis only overpowered him when he used aggression. With words Louis was a goner and they both knew that. Harry jogged into his house only to be greeted by his mum. "Harry! Go take a shower you stink!" She laughed and Harry did too.

"Well, don't I get a hug first mum?" He said teasingly, approaching her with wide arms. She let out a squeal and shoved him away.

"Harry Edward Styles go shower this instant!" She shrieked. But it wasn't in anger, they were both giggling. 

Harry sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine." he agreed. Then, he climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time. He checked the time on his phone and his screen flashed _2 P.M._

He had two hours before he needed to see Louis. Would Louis even show up after what happened? This was clearly going to be a disaster since they've already had a bad start before even going. Harry was really hoping that it would work out, for the project's sake. But he knew better than to think ahead of himself. 

He got into the toilet and decided to bathe today. He had one of those bath bombs and he'd been dying to try them. Considering he had a lot of time he thought, why the hell not right? (He had a shower that was both a tub and a stand up shower in one. It was pretty cool.)

But before he would sit in the tub he had to wash the stench off his body first. He turned on the water and washed himself with soap. Making sure he was completely clean. Afterwards, he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him. He blocked the drain then turned on the water.

He sat by the tub as it filled up and sighed. He was going to try to be the bigger person today and not let Louis pull him down to his level. Harry was not like that. He was not a petty person whatsoever. But Louis made him like that. He made him do things he never does. He just got under his skin. No matter how much he tried to stop Louis from getting to him, it never works, Louis will always get under his skin but Harry hoped he'd be able to control this. After all, it's only for a few weeks. He didn't have to bear with Louis for that long. 

When the tub finally filled to the top, Harry dropped the bath bomb inside, watching the colour change in awe. Then, he grabbed his speakers, connected them to his phone, turned on his shower playlist and slipped into the tub. "Ahh.." Harry let out as he let the water wrap him up. It was such a nice feeling. He really needed this. He let his eyes flutter closed enjoying the warmth of the water and the music. But before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Harry woke up with a shock, remembering he was still in the tub. He was thankful he didn't start drowning in his sleep, that would have been traumitising. When Harry checked the time, it was 3:45. "Shit!" He was surely not going to make it on time. He needed to dry himself, get changed and get there in 15 minutes which was impossible since Joey's was 15 minutes away!!!! 

Harry got dressed faster than he's ever gotten dressed in his life. But he had to admit, for someone who got dressed so quickly, he looked good. He was wearing a green jacket under it a white t-shirt and black skinnies. He looked at his hair in the mirror and groaned. His hair was all wet and damp. He tried to style it up but failed miserably. He attempted to dry it but that didn't work out either so, he shoved it up as high as he could, grabbed his car keys and his backpack then ran out of the house. 

 

 

He got in his car and pulled out of the driveway, checking the time: _4:05 PM._ He cursed loudly and tried to drive as fast as he could. He cursed a lot when there was a bit of traffic. This was bad. He didn't want to make Louis mad. 

He ended up pulling up at 4:27due to the crazy traffic. He nearly jumped out of his car and ran towards Joey's at full speed. Once inside his eyes scanned the room for Louis, when he finally spotted him, he sighed in relief. Thank god Louis hadn't left yet. Louis didn't notice Harry's arrival though so Harry slowly walked towards him. When Louis finally noticed Harry, he let his eyes scan his full body. Harry took note of that.

"Was starting to think you wouldn't show." Louis said, letting out a nervous laugh. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No uh, there was just a lot of um, traffic." Harry explained, only half lying. 

"Traffic that made you half an hour late? Come on Styles you need a better excuse than that." Louis chuckled and Harry tensed up. He didn't want to tell Louis he fell asleep in the tub for almost two hours. He wouldn't hear the end of it. 

"What can you do about that rush hour traffic, am I right!" Harry laughed, but they both knew it was fake. Louis smiled at this.

"You're a shit liar, ya know that?" Louis asked, playful glint in his eyes. 

"Yeah, ya I know that." Harry sighed, dropping his head in defeat.

Louis chuckled, "So, are you gonna tell me why you left me here alone for half an hour?" He asked, again. 

"I, I uh, It's because," Harry really didn't wanna say it. It was beyond embarrassing.

"Spit it out, Styles! Unless you were masturbating..cause in that case it's better if I don't know." Louis joked. Harry smiled and sighed.

"Fine. I fell asleep in the tub. Ya happy?" Louis paused for a moment, processing what Harry had just said and then laughed the loudest laugh Harry has ever heard. Harry sat there, watching Louis laugh. He didn't want to admit it but he actually really liked his laugh. It was really cute. Plus, the crinkles next to his eyes got Harry every time.

"S-soS-o you're telling me, y-y-y-you f-fell asleep, i-in the bathtub?!?" Louis questioned, in between laughs. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully before answering, "Yes Louis. That is what I just said." Louis laughed even more, trying to catch his breath.

"P-please tell me you h-had one of those bath b-bombs in it. PLEASE I _need_ to hear that." Louis said, continuing to giggle.

"Yeah, I actually did," Harry confirmed. Louis choked on his laughter after hearing that. He held his stomach tightly and tried to take in breaths.

"Please e-e-explain exactly what happened. In f-full detail."

"Well, I grabbed the bath bomb-" Harry started but Louis quickly cut him off.

"Name of the bath bomb please." Louis ordered. Wide smile on his face.

Harry groaned, knowing this was only gonna get worse. "The, uh, the baby angel bath bomb." Harry said as quietly as he could but by the sound of Louis' loud laughter, Harry knew he heard it. 

Harry decided to go on. "Then I put it into the bath. Then, I connected my phone to the speakers and got into the tub. It felt so good so I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, it was 3:45." Louis found it all hilarious. Harry wondered how he hadn't run out of breath yet, he'd been laughing for about 20 minutes straight. But Harry had to admit, this was much better than Louis getting mad. He was actually glad he fell asleep in the tub since they skipped out on the awkward greeting. 

"O-o-oh my god." Louis breathed out. Eyes wide. "S-so you fell asleep to music whilst bathing in baby angel. Correct?" Louis asked, holding his laughter in while he awaits Harry's response.

"Yes, Louis." Was all it took for him to burst out again. All Harry could do at this point was chuckle. He gave up, if you can't beat 'em, you join 'em, right? 

Harry waited for Louis to calm down. When he finally did, he took a deep breathe and looked up at Harry. "That was nice." Louis breathed out with a smile. "Nooww, shall we begin? Actually let's order first, I'm starved." Louis complained,

"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed, realising that he hadn't eaten yet.

"You know your order yeah?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. Louis nodded then called over the waitress to take their order. When the waitress arrived Louis spoke up. "2 of Joey's special with 2 large bacon cheese fries and um, one vanilla shake and one chocolate. If you could though, could you maybe split each of the shakes into two cups?" Harry was shocked. What was Louis doing? Even though this isn't exactly what they used to do, it was basically the same thing. Harry didn't protest though, of course he didn't. 

"Okay so, where do you wanna start?" Louis asked Harry. Harry grabbed his notebook from his bag and Louis laughed, "You're properly ready for this aren't ya?" Louis joked.

"Yup." Harry was ready. Ready to get this over with. He handed Louis a paper and a pen then spoke up again. "So, we can do like a, I ask one question you ask one question thing?" Harry asked and Louis nodded.

"Okay, question away Styles." Louis told him. 

"Hobbies?" Harry asked.

"Um, footie, playing playstation and..." Louis smiled before continuing, "drinking!" Harry laughed and shook his head. Writing the three down. If he was going to 'get inside' Louis' head, he had to write down everything. 

"Your hobbies, Styles?"

"Um," Harry actually didn't know. "I like spending time with my family?" Harry asked, rather than answered. 

"That isn't a hobby, Harry." Louis told him, awaiting a better answer.

"I actually don't know-" Harry began but Louis cut him off.

"Singing! You used to love singing! I'm writing that down!" Harry blushed but shook his head furiously. Not many people knew that he liked to sing. He remembered with Louis it was just so easy to tell him everything that regardless of not telling people, he told Louis with ease. 

"N-no, don't-" Harry protested but Louis wasn't having it.

"Sorry Styles. Your turn." Louis replied, mumbling 'likes family' and 'singing' as he wrote them down. Harry thought of a proper question. He didn't wanna ask the simple generic questions. He kind of knew the answers to most of them anyways. Remembering the sheet the teacher gave them, Harry got an idea. 

"What qualities you look for in a close friend?" Harry asked. 

"Hmm," Louis pondered, "Loyal obviously, quirky, funny, um, that's it I guess? I just gotta enjoy their company." Harry nodded, taking everything down. 

"What about you?"

"Hey, that's not fair. You're just stealing my questions." Harry said, pointing his index finger out at Louis. Louis laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay fine. How about I ask you two because I actually wanna know the answer to that one." Louis asked.

"Hmm.. fine!" Harry puffed dramatically. Louis laughed loudly.

"For me, trust is very important so they have to be trustworthy, they've gotta have a kind heart," Harry looked up at Louis when he said that, then he continued "And yeah enjoying their company is really important too." Louis nodded, noting it all down.

"Okay my second question. Um, this is much harder since you haven't spoken first," Harry laughed at this and rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh! This was on Miss. Williams' paper!" Louis smirked. "What do you look for in a lover?" Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh! Oh! I know the first one!" Louis exclaimed.

"Really? What's that?" Harry questioned.

"Dick!" Louis exclaimed. 'dick' he mumbled as he wrote it on his paper. Harry laughed and snatched the paper out of his grip.

"Actually here," He gave the paper back to Louis, "You're not wrong." Harry shrugged with a smile. Louis flashed him a proud smile and looked at him to answer the question.

"Uhm, do you mean like physical features or qualities?" 

Louis shrugged, "Both."

"Well um, physically, I guess I'm attracted to a pretty smile," Harry started but then Louis cut him off.

"How's this?" Louis questioned, flashing him a dashing smile. _Honestly, that's a winner._ Harry thought but didn't dare say out loud.

"Eh, maybe 5/10 if I'm being nice." Harry replied and Louis gasped loudly. "Anyway, I'm not picky but I do prefer coloured eyes," He locked eyes with Louis as he said this. Louis said nothing this time. "And uhm, uh, it wouldn't hurt if their body was toned." Harry said, blushing. 

"Oh," Louis started, pretending to think. "So like mine, right?" Louis looked up giving him a smug smile. Harry smacked him.

_Exactly like yours._

But thankfully, the waitress came with their food and so, Harry didn't need to answer. "Fuck, this smells _so_ good!" Louis groaned and Harry had to admit that seeing and hearing him do that was hot. Louis noticed Harry had stared at him when he did that so he smirked to himself and picked up his burger. Harry's wasn't aware though.

Harry grabbed his food but when Louis let out a loud moan whilst he bit out of his burger, Harry tensed up. That was fucking arousing. Louis needed to stop now. Harry focused on his burger and slowly bit out of it. It was as good as it usually was so he didn't understand why Louis was practically making out with the burger.

"Harry," Louis moaned out. "The burger is _so_ good right?" Louis breathed out, sucking his finger. Harry could have sworn his tone was seductive. Louis was up to something and Harry knew it by the way he looked up at him through his eyelashes as he sucked on his finger. Whatever Louis was doing, Harry was certain to say it was fucking working.

"Yeah, as it always is Louis." Harry smirked, picking up on Louis' game. He wouldn't show Louis how deeply he was falling into it. After Harry stopped responding the way Louis desperately wanted him to, Louis stopped and just ate this burger. Harry found it funny how they both had half a vanilla milkshake and have a chocolate one but in all honesty, he didn't mind. 

"What about you Louis? What do you look for in a lover?" Harry questioned, taking a fry. 

"Well," Louis said, mouth full. He waited till he swallowed the bite he was eating then continued. "I like charm, I like a person who lures me in. A lot of people are the same, mainly all the girls around here. They just pounce at you like a dog that hasn't seen a piece of meat in ages. I like the idea of attraction but I like the chase as well. I would prefer them to be funny. A hot body also really turns me on I have to admit. But if their personality isn't attractive then I wouldn't date them regardless of their body. Maybe just a one night stand," Louis winked and Harry laughed. "Uh yeah that's it I guess." Louis ended, realising he had answered more than the simple question. But Harry liked that, he liked a full descriptive answer. It made things more interesting. 

Harry nodded and took note of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter today! was feeling nice :P
> 
> leave comments and tell me what you guys think! i'd also like to know people are actually reading lolololol


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Louis asked each other a few more questions before they decided it was time to take a break. By then, Louis had finished his burger and was eating from his fries whilst Harry was still finishing off his burger. They talked a lot so they barely had time to actually eat. But Harry had to admit, this was going way more smoothly than he thought it was. It was like he was talking to the old Louis and Harry felt embarrassed to admit that he was actually having a lot of fun.

"Dude, I feel like I could write a whole book about you now." Louis told Harry then let out a chuckle, Harry laughed along with him.

"We haven't even gone through all the questions yet." Harry replied, taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake.

"I think that's enough for today, my brain is overloading with Harry Styles information. It's too much for me!" Louis exclaimed, dramatically putting his hand over his head. Harry rolled his eyes with a wide smile on his face, then took another sip out of his shake. Then, Louis grabbed Harry's shake and took a sip out of it.

Harry let out a loud gasp, "Oi! What you drinking out of mine for? You have the exact same one!" Harry loudly said, waiting for Louis to return his drink. 

"Exactly." Louis smirked, taking a big sip from the chocolate shake. 

"Louuuu, you're going to finish it!" Harry whined, trying to reach for it, but Louis smacked his hand. 

"Beg for it!" Louis shouted, looking away dramatically. 

Harry's eyebrows rose in confusion, "W-what?" he asked, not understanding.

"You want your shake back? Get on your knees and beg for it!" Louis clarified. In no way was Harry going to do that. Harry paused for a second then smirked. Louis was confused but then understood when Harry grabbed Louis' drink and started drinking out of it.

"Yours has more anyway." Harry shrugged and Louis surprisingly let out a laugh. 

"Touché Harry, touché." Harry smiled proudly, his dimples going off on show. "I'll let you keep it because you surprised me. Oh and your dimples are begging me to do so too." Louis smiled, reaching over and poking his left dimple. This made Harry smiled wider and his dimples grow deeper. He couldn't help it. Louis then poked his right dimple then leaned back, smiling contently. 

He grabbed his notebook and his pen then mumbled 'dimples' as he wrote it down. Harry laughed and Louis struggled to fight a smile. Harry's phone rang loudly and he picked it up to see _Liam_ flashing on his screen.

Harry swiped the call to answer then said "Liii." Way too cheerfully for his liking. What? He was really happy.

"Hey Harry," Liam laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie? I'm bored out of my fucking mind and if I stay home for one more second I might combust." Liam explained. Harry laughed at that, Liam didn't handle boredom well.

"Sure man, I don't mind." Harry replied. Considering this was bound to end soon anyway.

"How about a movie at 9? Since it's 8 that will give me time to-"

"Shit it's 8 already?" Harry asked, pulling his phone off of his ear and looking at the time. _8:22 PM_

Wow. Time passed quickly. "Yeah as I was saying. It will give me time to change oh and um," Liam paused before continuing. "If you want, you could invite Zayn? I-I had fun last time and wouldn't mind if you brought him along."

"I'm really sorry I surprised you like that. I promise I won't do it again. We don't have to invite him if you don't want-" Liam cut him off.

"No, no. I want to. See if he wants to come." Harry smiled. He would like it for Zayn to come along. He was really happy Liam enjoyed Zayn's company. "Okay well, I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you there at 9:15 since that's when the movie will start anyway. Don't wanna sit through the trailers." 

"Yeah, me neither. Okay I'll call him then call you back." Harry responded. 

"Okay." Liam answered then hung up. This was really last minute and Harry was completely aware but fuck it. 

Once Harry looked up again, he remembered Louis was still with him. _Fuck._ He couldn't just invite Zayn and not invite Louis. That was beyond rude. 

"Louis, Li and I are going to go to the movies if you wanna come? We're going to invite Zayn too." Harry informed him, wishing that Louis would say he had plans or something. He needed to hear that so he prayed. 

"If Zayn comes, I'm in." Louis shrugged. Not really caring. _Ugh._

Harry picked up his phone and called Zayn. He stared at the screen as he waited for Zayn to answer. When the _00:00_ appeared, Harry picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Harry." Zayn answered and Harry smiled, Zayn's voice was so soft.

"Hey Zayn," Harry began. "Li and I are going to the movies at 9, wanna join?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I'm free. What movie?" Zayn replied and it dawned on Harry then that he hadn't asked Liam what movie.

"I actually don't know. Liam picked the movie." Harry explained.

"Okay, I'll be there." Zayn confirmed. Harry had to admit he was excited to see Zayn, even if that meant having Louis with him. They hung up then Harry looked up to Louis, smiling widely.

"So, we can finish off our food then get going? We still have a bit of time.." Harry trailed off.

"Yeah but no more questions, Styles." Louis said with a warning tone. Harry laughed and continued eating. They enjoyed the silence between them, smiling. Louis reached over and shoved some curls out of Harry's face. "Looks like your hair dried." Louis commented, smiling at Harry. There we go with the mood swings, it made Harry feel like they were friends.

"Louis do you have bipolar disorder?" Harry blurted, unable to contain himself.

"Excuse me?" Louis snapped. Fuck. Louis was gonna blow up on Harry. Why did Harry have to ask that question. He was really going to get it now.

"It's just i-it's just that you have a lot of mood swings and I, I was um, I was wondering if you suffered from bipolar disorder s'all..." Harry explained, really wishing to disappear. 

"No I don't have bipolar disorder! You're a lot to deal with don't fucking pin this on me!" Louis yelled, veins popping.

"A-alot to deal with? How am I a lot to deal with? You hate me cause I'm gay that's not my fault." Harry responded, trying not to snap cause that would only making Louis angrier. And he didn't want last year's events happening again.

Louis laughed. He fucking laughed. Why the hell was he laughing?

"It's hilarious how you're so god damn full of yourself that you think the only reason someone can hate you is due to homophobia. That's sick, Harry." Louis started, "I don't give a fuck about you being gay. Yeah, you throw it in everyone's face all the time and it's fucking annoying but that's not the reason I hate you." Louis spat.

"Throw it in everyone's face? I do not!" Harry's voice started to rise. Harry didn't throw anything is anyone's fucking face and he was not going to take this bullshit from Louis. "Oh and if that's not the reason then why do you hate me, hm?" Harry questioned. Dying to know the answer.

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation. Let's just go to the movies." Louis called over the waitress whilst saying so. Of course he wasn't going to get a response from Louis. Louis was a coward. Harry's always known that.

"Whatever." Harry spat back. Not in the mood to argue anymore. They paid the check in silence then walked out to Harry's car. "Did you, did you come here walking?" Harry asked him, confused. It would be a really long walk if he did.

"No, my mum dropped me off." Louis explained and Harry nodded. But Louis wasn't done, "Not all of us can afford fancy cars, Harry." he finished off. 

"Jeez, I was just fucking asking Louis you don't have to go off on me." Harry snapped. But then he cooled down realising it must be a sensitive subject for Louis. "Hey uh, if you ever need a ride or anything, don't feel embarrassed to ask me yeah?" Harry offered and Louis didn't really answer. He didn't nod or anything he just got into Harry's car and put his seatbelt on. Harry slipped in the car after him.

Harry turned the radio on to ease the tension and drove off towards the cinema. This is going to be a hell of a fucking night.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the movie now and Louis and Harry haven't spoken a word since the parking lot and Harry was getting angsty. He felt bad. He couldn't stop thinking about what Louis said.

_Not all of us can afford fancy cars, Harry._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? It's not like Louis was poor. Harry had been to his house before, his family seemed stable. So what was that all about? Maybe Louis just wanted to be rude. Harry didn't know what to think. Every time he talked to Louis he was left even more confused than the time before. 

He really didn't know what the movie was about, he couldn't focus at all. His mind was all: _Louis Louis Louis Louis._

He even tried to admire Zayn for a bit but he couldn't even focus on that, it was crazy. 

Once the movie was over, the four of them walked outside and Liam and Zayn indulged in a conversation about the movie. Louis and Harry walked with them in silence, both of them in their separate worlds. "You guys, I'm gonna leave now." Louis said, leaving before anyone could answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Zayn asked but he wasn't really asking anyone in particular since he was Louis' closest friend so if anyone would know, it would be him. Harry soon remembered what Louis said and mumbled, 'me too, bye' before sprinting out after Louis.

_Not all of us can afford fancy cars, Harry._

"Louis! Louis!" Harry called out, trying to catch up with Louis. Once he reached Louis he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Louis." He breathed out, catching his breath. 

"Harry?" Louis questioned, noticing Harry's out of breath state. Harry didn't respond until he caught his breath completely.

"Need a ride in my fancy car?" Harry asked, playful glint in his eye.

Louis smirked and tilted his head back. "Hmm, sure.." Louis said slowly. Harry smacked him lightly and they walked in silence to Harry's car.

Right before they arrived Harry spoke up, "Your carriage awaits, cinderella." Harry dared, opening the car door for Louis. Louis looked stunned but nevertheless, gave a shy smile and entered the car. 

Harry didn't really know why he said that, he didn't think about it beforehand. It just, slipped out. He didn't regret it though, he was okay with what he said. Mainly because Louis didn't make fun of him. Harry turned around the car and got into the driver's seat then buckled his seat belt.

The car ride was silent, again. But Harry didn't mind. He didn't understand why he had asked Louis if he wanted a ride. He guessed he just felt bad for the poor boy, having to walk home in the dark, alone. That isn't really fun. He wouldn't wanna be in that position for sure. Plus, he had obviously offended Louis earlier and he wanted to make up for it. Also, this car ride would leave them on better terms than if he had just left like that. Maybe Louis wouldn't give him as much crap at school.

* * *

 

After that car ride.... things changed. Louis practically ignored Harry at school and when they would meet for their project, they would meet after school in the library and their conversations would be completely platonic. They wouldn't really joke around and Louis had his walls back up. He would ask Harry the questions then note them down in silence. Harry had no choice but to do the same.

It's not that Harry was complaining. Not getting shit from Louis in school was something Harry longed for. Now he finally got it. But he didn't like this side to Louis. This cold side. He hated the cold shoulder he was giving him. But he had no choice but to expect it.

It was two weeks later and Harry and Zayn had grown much closer than before. They would hang out a lot, Liam and Niall would also tag along most of the time. Louis never came though. Louis was acting much, much different. Well, with Harry at least. But then again, what's new right?

It was the Wednesday where the project was due and Harry was done and proud with the work he produced. They were sitting in psychology class and Mrs. Williams was collecting the final works. "Okay, now that everyone has finished writing the analysis, you're all going to read it out," Mrs. Williams started and some people groaned, some whined, some gasped. "but not today. Towards the end of the year, you are going to read out what you wrote and compare it to how you think the person is then. Whether they've changed, stayed the same etc. This is going to be really important towards your final grade so I advise you to think about it before the last minute. Students who spend more time on this and prove that within their work will get the best grades." Harry sighed. Monitoring Louis is going to be fucking hard considering the boy is literally ignoring his existence. But Harry didn't even want to think about that now, he had spent so long writing about Louis and he was glad it was over. For now. 

The rest of the day passed pretty smoothly but when Louis was passing Harry in the hallway after lunch he purposely bumped his shoulder harshly. That was really minor though considering what he'd been doing for the past year so Harry didn't mind. He finished his day off with a smile.

As he approached his car he heard someone calling his name. He came to a halt and turned around to see Zayn approaching him. "Harry! Would you be up for a party this Friday? My folks are gone again and I'm thinking of throwing another banger party." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I'd be totally up for it." Harry reassured him, fully aware he wasn't assured himself. 

"Yes!" Zayn said, putting out his hand for a high five. Harry high fived him and chuckled. He didn't know why parties excited them all so much.

"If you need help setting up tell me yeah?" Harry asked and Zayn nodded.

"Totally! Thanks bro. I'll tell you all the details on Friday. S'gonna be lit!" He yelled, walking off happily. 

Harry shook his head, turned on his heel and started approaching his car once more. Harry may have not known what the hell was going on in his life but there is one thing he knew for sure.

_Zayn's parties = Trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to tell me your thoughts guys! :)
> 
> oh btw, if anyone prefers to read on wattpad, i have a wattpad version too hehe: https://www.wattpad.com/story/165930652-they-say-opposites-attract?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thursday afternoon when something really unusual happened. Harry had been walking out of math, alone when a different, unrecognisable voice called out his name.

"Hey Harry. Wait up!" Harry scrunched his eyebrows, trying to recognise the voice. Unable to, he turned around only to be met with Daniel. Daniel was one of Harry's classmates, he moved to their school a few years ago but him and Harry never really talked. Not for any specific reason but they just didn't really hit it off.

Now, just because him and Harry weren't really friends didn't mean that Harry hadn't noticed how drop dead gorgeous the boy was. Those piercing blue eyes with the thick dark eyebrows above them, the perfectly defined jawline that looked like Jesus carved it himself, the soft dark black hair, the unbelievably perfect nose, those luscious lips and not to mention, the absolutely perfect body. The boy was stunning, there was no denying that. His eyes were enough to keep you struck as if you were stuck on the ground. They were nothing like Louis' though. Louis' eyes reminded one of the sea, the colour wrapping you like a blanket making you feel safe. They were mesmerizing. Daniel's eyes were something else. They were piercing blue eyes. They kept you looking but didn't make you feel a sense of comfort, instead, fear. As though something bad were about to happen at any moment. When Daniel had first come, Harry hadn't yet admitted his sexuality to himself but he was without a doubt attracted to Daniel. Hell, he still is. But, the moment Daniel had walked into school, leather jacket on with that look that could have you melting within seconds, all the girls fell to his knees. He got so much attention so Harry never really gave him the time of day. He was pretty preoccupied. He didn't know or hear much about him either, he was a pretty closed up person. No one really knew much. That didn't stop the girls though, that's for sure. 

"Hey Harry." Daniel said with a smirk on his face. How could Harry have forgotten to mention the smirk? The dimples that appeared on his cheeks made Harry weak to his knees. The boy must have known how gorgeous he was. 

"Hey Daniel. What's up?" Harry quite calmly responded. He didn't know how he managed to maintain a cool composure, he couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous the boy before him was. But in all honesty, Harry was just that type of person. He liked to admire and appreciate a beautiful person. Of course, everyone is beautiful but there are just some people who take your breath away. As if you just walked into a room with no oxygen. Daniel was indeed one of those people. It's like when you're speaking to them, you're either too focused on their eyes or their lips to stay focused. But, Harry wasn't really sexually attracted to Daniel so that was probably why he managed to remain calm. He's not gonna lie though, when he wasn't looking into Daniel's eyes he may have been looking a bit at his lips. Only a bit. 

"Heard you were tutoring Zayn in math. I was wondering if you could help me a bit too? If you aren't too busy that is." His question caught Harry off guard. He really didn't expect Daniel to say that. Did he have enough time? He didn't even know. He was so distracted these days he doesn't even remember what free time felt like. But either way, what harm would one hour a week cause, I mean, couldn't cause that much harm right? Certainly. No matter the circumstances, an hour with someone who looks like _that_ in no way could be harmful.

"Sure Daniel. I don't mind." Harry replied. A smile took over Daniel's face and quite honestly, Harry at that point had no doubts in his head. How could he? That smile had powers, it was contagious. Harry found himself smiling back, he couldn't help it alright?

"Cool." He nodded, before speaking up again. "How about Sunday? My house at 2?" His blue eyes started into Harry's green eyes and Harry knew he was a goner. That boy must be aware of the powers his eyes possess. He didn't even need to speak and Harry would already be saying yes. As much as Harry hated to admit that. 

"Yeah. I'll be there." Once Harry's brain started thinking logically again, he realised he didn't know where the hell Daniel lived. "But hey, I uh, I don't know where you live." Harry said nervously with a chuckle, scratching his neck. A blush threatening to rise on his cheeks. 

"Give me your phone." Daniel instructed and Harry followed his instructions almost immediately. Whilst Daniel worked on Harry's phone Harry couldn't help but admire the perfect structure of his jawline. "Here. Now you have my number and I have yours. I'll text you my address on Saturday." He placed Harry's phone back in his hand and with a wink, he was gone. 

Once he was gone Harry was able to finally take a proper breath. That was intense. Or, at least in Harry's head it was. 

It was then that Harry noticed that he really, really needed to get laid. 

* * *

 

Harry had to say that Friday came pretty quickly. He was more than glad that the week was over. He needed to rest. A quick nap before Zayn's whack party should give him a bit of a refresh. He headed home, alone in his car. That's when Harry noticed that he hasn't really spoken to Niall lately, only at lunch or in some classes but he really missed the Irish lad. So he sent him a quick text: _you better be coming to the party today leprechaun, haven't seen you in ages and it's best we get drunk to that ! x_

Harry was indeed driving but it was a harmless text. His phone buzzed a few moments later but he decided it would be safer for him if he answered when he got home. He didn't want anything happening to himself after all.

He started to think of the past week and he didn't really know what to think. _Daniel. Zayn. Louis._

Daniel. Fucking Daniel. One conversation and he had already crawled in Harry's head like a worm. Harry really couldn't wait for Sunday. He didn't know what to expect. Daniel was quite evidently straight and all but what if his personality would make Harry fall? Harry shook his head. He had one conversation with the boy, what the hell was he thinking. 

Zayn. Harry loved Zayn. He made him feel like they had been friends for ages. By Zayn's demeanour, Harry had initially judged him as closed off and different. But he was proved wrong. Beyond wrong. Zayn had an amazing personality. He was caring and fun and that combination was everything to Harry. Zayn reminded Harry of Liam. He was like a louder version of Liam. And he loved it. But he didn't know if he was sexually attracted to Zayn yet. Harry knew he found Zayn attractive- that was for sure. But he didn't know if he saw anything happening between them. He felt like they would be better off just friends. But, only time would tell. 

 _Louis_. Louis _motherfucking_ Tomlinson. Yeah, Harry didn't understand a lot of things but Louis, Louis was something else. You know those games at arcades that offer prizes such as phones, laptops, speakers? The ones that you pass by thinking 'what a scam' but regardless, you stop and you take a chance? 4 tries later and you're in a horrible position? Louis was like that, you knew you couldn't win, but you didn't wanna stop trying, you didn't want to stop trying to win. Louis drove Harry insane, his mood swings uncontrollable. Harry wanted to talk and choke him at the same time. He wanted to know why the hell Louis kept acting like this but he also wanted to punch Louis for being this way. Louis always controlled the situation, even when he was caught off guard and Harry hated that. He wanted to once be in control of the situation but Louis was absolutely impossible. He had an answer for everything as if he sat there at home and practiced every possible outcome. Louis was very sneaky, Harry already knew that. But Harry didn't know how to beat him. He didn't know how to outsmart him. And every time Harry tried to get away from the Louis situation, giving up, Louis always came back. As if knowing Harry was thinking of giving up and not letting him. 

Harry was a mess. And this mess needed a nap as soon as fucking possible. 

* * *

 

Harry woke up knowing one thing: he needed to fuck and he needed to fuck now. He didn't even care who at this point. He was beyond sexually frustrated and he needed this feeling to go away. It wasn't normal how attracted he was to everyone. He felt dirty. He felt too hormonal and he wanted that feeling to go away.

Harry got up and dressed extremely nicely. He brushed up his hair, enclosing it with a green snapback. He wore a buttoned up shirt with black jeans. He then unbuttoned about half of the buttons. His necklace and some tattoos now on show. 

Harry had to admit, he looked really good. It would be more than a shame if he didn't get laid tonight. He looked different tonight. It was simple yet really attractive. Harry's clothes were usually much simpler than this, just a coloured t-shirt and some pants but if he wanted to get laid, he had to look _good_. He smiled at his reflection, checking himself out then gathered his stuff (phone, wallet, keys) and walked out of his room. He said goodbye to his mum then headed to his car.  _This better be a fun night._

Once Harry pulled up at Zayn's house he could hear the loud music blasting from inside. Harry was a bit late but what was the harm in being fashionably late? Plus, that nap was definitely worth it.

When he entered the house, he managed to spot his group of friends. They were sitting on the couch. Niall was the first to spot Harry and he immediately waved him over, pointing to the drink in his hand. Harry laughed and walked towards them. He said hi to all of them before Niall looked at him and screamed. "Let's drink bitches!" 

A few drinks later and Harry was _quite_ tipsy. He hadn't had much to drink, only a few couple shots with Niall. He had lost count of how many but it couldn't have been that many. He started to walk a bit wonky and his mind was a bit fuzzled. How the hell was he gonna drive back home? He didn't want to drive drunk and he certainly didn't want any of the other lads to drive instead. Maybe Harry could crash here? He knew Zayn wouldn't mind. 

"Harry." A deep voice caught him out of his daze. Harry looked up into blue eyes. At first he had hoped it was Louis, but it wasn't. Those weren't the blue eyes he felt safe in. 

"H-hey Daniel." Harry smiled, waving a bit. Even though Daniel was right in front of him.

"It's nice seeing you here." Daniel commented, giving him a smirk. 

"Yeah, you too!" Harry replied. Daniel laughed at Harry's state and touched his shoulder. The simple touch sent an uneasy shiver down Harry's spine. 

"Save me a dance for later yeah?" Daniel questioned, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. Stealing his breath away. Harry couldn't find his voice so he nodded instead then sauntered away. Why did Daniel want to dance with Harry? Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Harry couldn't help but smile. He was excited to dance with Daniel. He also felt really shy all of a sudden, a blush creeping on his cheeks. There was just something about Daniel that made Harry feel all hot. It was probably how ridiculously good looking he was.

Harry let his feet take him up the stairs and walk down the hallway. But he came to a halt when he heard muffled sniffs coming from Zayn's room. It sounded like someone was crying. He let his curiosity get the best of him and opened the door to see who it is.

He was shocked to see Zayn sitting on his bed, holding a bottle of vodka and sniffling away. "Zayn?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice. Zayn looked at him with watery eyes but didn't really say anything. "Hey. What's wrong?" Harry spoke up again, walking towards Zayn. He engulfed Zayn in a hug and Zayn melted into his touch. This really made Harry sad, he didn't like seeing Zayn like this at all.

"What's wrong with me Harry? I'm an absolute mess. Fucking look at me what is this!" He exclaimed, pointing to his face. Was Zayn feeling _insecure_? Zayn had to be completely out of his mind. He did reek of alcohol but he didn't seem extremely drunk. He did look beyond upset though and Harry really wanted to know what happened to Zayn. It must've been something pretty serious since it ended up with Zayn all sad. In all the time Harry had known Zayn, which wasn't really long but nevertheless, he had never seen him as the emotional type. Yeah, Zayn was really caring but he's never seen Zayn sad or even mad. Seeing Zayn cry like this was new- really new.

"I don't know what the hell you mean by 'what is this' but I can tell you what that it, that's true fucking beauty. Zayn you're gorgeous so if you're trying to imply that you're ugly I'm going to stop you right there because you're anything but that." Harry told him, anger arising within him. 

Zayn looked up into Harry's eyes and just stared at him. Hazel eyes staring into emerald eyes. The stare was quite intense and Harry didn't know whether he should say something else or leave Zayn alone. He didn't know what happened after all- and he certainly didn't want to pry. No one likes a person who persistently pries for-

Before Harry could register what was going on, Zayn crashed his lips into Harry's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments!! :)))
> 
> i know there is a LOT happening but that's what keeps it interesting right! ;)
> 
> tell me how y'all feel about what just happened lollll


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Liam, have you seen Zayn? He looked really sad when I last saw him and I wanna check up on him." Louis asked Liam, trying to scream over the loud music. Liam and Louis weren't really friends. Liam disliked Louis for all the torture he's caused Harry and Louis simply didn't care for Liam. It could be because he was Harry's friends but nonetheless, he didn't care anyway. When they use to go out, they talked a bit. Simple small talk but it wasn't anything serious. They were acquainted. Nothing more than that.

"No. I haven't seen him Louis." Liam replied, worry taking over his body. What if something had happened to Zayn? Liam shook his head and dismissed those kind of thoughts immediately. He didn't wanna get ahead of himself.

"Okay thanks anyway." But when Louis started to turn around, Liam placed a hand on his shoulder- stopping him.

"I'll look with you." Liam told him. "Where have you looked?" He asked Louis.

"Everywhere." Louis groaned loudly. Liam started to think. If he was sad he'd want to be alone. So Zayn was either outside or in his room. That sounded logical right?

"Have you checked upstairs? His room?" Liam asked, and didn't expect Louis to say no. "Ugh, you're such an idiot." Liam laughed. Walking up the stairs, heading to Zayn's room. He was ahead of Louis but Louis was close behind. Liam opened up the door and just stood there, staring in shock. Louis was confused as he caught up with Liam.

"Liam is he in there-" Louis started but coming short in breath when he realised what Liam was staring at. "O-oh." Louis breathed out. After that, Harry and Zayn pulled away, hearing Lois and their heads snapped up at the two boys staring at them in shock. Everyone was silent, all staring at each other in shock. It was Liam who spoke up first.

"S-sorry." He whispered, almost running away. With an unreadable expression on his face.

"Li! Wait!" Harry called out, running after Liam to find out what was wrong. He knew Liam just felt awkward and that was why he left and looked like that. He knew it was nothing more but he wanted to get out of the situation he was in. He didn't want to face Louis nor Zayn. He was scared of how Zayn would react so he pretended like he was checking up on Liam. Thankful that the boy was getting him out of that.

When Harry headed out, Liam had disappeared in the crowd. Harry slowly started to walk down the stairs, back to where everyone was. He was glad that he couldn't find Liam. He didn't want to explain his feelings to Liam cause he didn't know what the hell he was feeling. Yes, the kiss was hot but it wasn't one of those kisses that made Harry's heart combust into a million pieces. It wasn't one of those kisses that sent goosebumps all over his body. It was one of those kisses that made you hard. However, it did end sooner than Harry expected and he didn't like the way it ended. He knew Louis would give him shit for it and he wasn't prepared for that at all.

When Harry made eye contact with Daniel as he walked down, his body felt all hot over again. There was something about the way Daniel looked at him, it was so hot. Daniel waved him over and they started walking towards each other. When they were face to face, Daniel leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "Can I have that dance now?" He rasped out. Harry could cum untouched just listening to him speak. Harry blamed the alcohol for how horny he sounded.

"Sure." Harry smirked at him, trying to act cooler than he felt. Daniel walked to where most people were dancing and him and Harry started to dance together along to the music. Harry completely lost himself, forgetting everything. He danced with Daniel and he actually really enjoyed himself. This really helped clear his mind. Daniel was watching Harry with a smile on his face and Harry melted to that smile. Daniel was a really good distraction Harry had to admit that.

"Harry you're really drunk, how are you going to get home?" Daniel asked him. Harry replied with a shrug. "Do you need a ride?" Daniel questioned, eyes staring into Harry's. _Fuck that look._ Harry cursed. Harry hated the intensity it brought. It was crazy. Did he want a ride? If it was from Daniel then, hell fucking yeah.

"If you don't mind then sure." Harry replied. Melting into Daniel's stare. Daniel grabbed Harry's arm then dragged him out of Zayn's house. "Wait now? If you want to stay a bit that's okay with me I don't mind." Harry didn't expect to leave so early. Well, he didn't even expect to leave but whatever.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Daniel spoke. Harry wanted to stay but he also wanted Daniel to take him home. So he decided to just go home. A lot had happened and he can't go back and face that anyway. He didn't want to. So it was better to go home and sleep it off. Hopefully, everyone would have forgotten by Monday. There was a lot of time till then.

Daniel walked Harry to his car, opening the car door for Harry and making sure he gets in properly. With all the events of today Harry didn't feel like he was _that_ drunk. But he couldn't be the proper judge of that and he knew it. Daniel turned around the car to get to the driver's seat. As he did that, Harry put on his seatbelt. He lay his head back and closed his eyes. _What the fuck has he done?_

"Harry's where's your house?" Daniel asked. Laughing at how awkward he sounded. Harry let out a chuckle then told him his address. Daniel started the car and headed to Harry's house.

It was really nice of Daniel to offer to take Harry home like that. Not everyone would do that. Plus, they barely even new each other so this had to mean Daniel was a good person. Did Daniel not drink tonight? How was he so sober? Harry didn't even know if Daniel was much of a drinker cause he never saw him at parties. Then it hit Harry. He never saw Daniel at any party he's been to. That was so weird.

"Is this the first time you come to a party?" Harry blurted, curious to know. It seemed like Daniel's scene to be honest. Daniel laughed at Harry's question.

"No, but I don't come to these things often. My friends do though, they begged me to come along this time so I decided why not y'know?" Daniel explained. So, _it wasn't_ really his scene then. "Don't get me wrong though, I do come to parties. Just not to everyone." Harry nodded, understanding. He himself didn't go to every party either. Only when his friends make him- which was almost every time but still. Harry wasn't too into the party scene but he had to admit it was fun for him. Like he enjoyed partying and forgetting all his worries for a few hours. It relaxed him.

"Me too." Harry responded and that made Daniel laugh.

"Really Harry? Cause you seem like quite the partier." Daniel said, looking at Harry and smirking. Harry blushed at that. He had forgotten his current state.

"N-no I mean, my friends force me to come to this. So why not enjoy it right?" Harry replied, giving a wide smile, dimples on show. Daniel looked at him and smiled at his smiley face.

"Guess you're right Harry." Daniel said, letting out a chuckle.

"Hey Daniel. Thanks for the ride home, I actually really appreciate it." Harry thanked him, realising he hadn't actually thanked him properly yet.

Daniel smiled, "It's no problem, Harry." he answered.

Harry smiled contently and stared out of the window. He had to admit, he liked being taken care of. It felt nice. He liked someone else being control of the situation in where he would end up safe. It was relieving to be taken care of for once. Having crazy party friends meant you usually had to do the taking care of. So he deserved this.

"You know Daniel, I found it really weird when you came to talk to me cause we're not really friends." Harry found himself blurting, giggling in the process.

To his surprise, Daniel was smiling. "Why _aren't_ we friends Harry?" Daniel questioned, not a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Because..." Harry trailed off, having an answer but not knowing whether to say it or not.

"Because...?" Daniel asked, smiling.

"Because you're always preoccupied." Harry giggled.

"Oh really? What am I doing?" Daniel replied, looking at Harry with a smug smile on his face.

" _You_ tell _me_ , mister." They both knew what Harry meant. That's what was funny.

"Oh, would you look at that! We ran out of time! Maybe we could leave story time for next time?" Daniel smirked, pulling up to Harry's house. Harry couldn't help the smile that took over his face.

"What a bummer." Harry fake pouted and Daniel laughed at this. "Bye Daniel. Thanks again" Harry said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"It was no problem. Bye Harry." Daniel responded, a smile on his face. With one last smile, Harry opened the door and jumped out but before he could close the door, Daniel spoke up again. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry replied, smile upon his lips.

"We are friends." Daniel stated, giving him a wink.

"Well, if you insist!" Harry fake shrugged. This made Daniel laugh. Harry smiled in victory and gave one last wave before closing the car door.

Harry unlocked the door of his house, walked up to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He let out a heavy sigh. Too much happened, but at the same time, nothing happened. It was weird.

Harry started to get ready for bed, deciding it's best he sleeps this off. After getting ready for bed, he placed his phone in the charger and got under the covers. Not ready for what tomorrow will bring.

Today's events flashed back through his head. Did he enjoy that kiss with Zayn? Was Daniel showing interest in him? Did he like any of them?

With Daniel it was far too early to tell whether he liked him or not since they didn't really speak properly yet but Daniel had a really nice personality. He liked to joke around and he was really kind. That's about all Harry knew by now. Harry also knew that he was really fucking attractive. Whenever Daniel was gone Harry felt himself craving more time with Daniel. It was probably because of how attractive he is- Harry wasn't going to lie to himself.

And Zayn- Harry really hoped the kiss didn't fuck up their friendship. Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted anything more with Zayn yet- he felt confused. A few days ago, he was so attracted to Zayn and would have done anything to make out with him. But now that they've kissed, he doesn't know anymore.

Harry felt like he was just constantly confused these days. He hated it. He felt like he was continuously left puzzled and he wanted to think about it but he didn't know what to think about it. It was crazy. It wasn't his fault though, so many confusing things were happening- one after the other. Harry never knew how to react. Harry is used to a drama free life. He's used to only worrying about having to deal with Louis at school. His life was repetitive. Nothing ever went on. Now, there's all this confusion with Louis, him and Zayn have some weird shit going on, Daniel came the fuck outta nowhere.

Harry decided it was time for him to stop thinking and just sleep. He didn't want to think about it anymore anyway. It was making him get anxious as hell. Harry finally closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

It hit Harry as he started to doze off, _he didn't hook up with anyone._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is so short guys :/
> 
> don't forget to tell me what y'all think of this mess lolololol


	12. Chapter 12

Until Sunday, Harry didn't really do anything. He didn't really feel like doing anything. He stayed home and studied for a while. He hasn't studied in ages. He also lounged around though. He got a few texts from his friends but nothing really interesting, He didn't feel like going out at all so he just didn't. He hadn't heard from Zayn, Louis or even Liam since the party. He'd have to check in on Liam tomorrow. Liam was probably studying and maybe wanted to give Harry's his space he probably felt like he had imposed. Liam's heart was too pure.

Harry was scared to face Zayn but he knew he had to on Monday. Would Zayn make a big deal out of their kiss or would he dismiss it? Harry prayed to God that he would dismiss it. Speaking of Zayn, Harry had to get Niall to drive him to his house so he could get his car since Daniel had taken him home. He didn't tell Zayn he was there though.

Daniel had texted Harry his address and Harry was on his way there. Consumed by his thoughts. Daniel was something he really needed to think about as well but he decided not to for now- if he kept thinking like this he'll brain will certainly start to malfunction.

Harry pulled up at Daniel's house and took a look at it. It was a nice home. It was actually really bigger. The biggest he's seen from his classmates yet. Daniel didn't really look spoiled though. This boy got more and more confusing by the second. Harry stepped out of his car and headed towards the door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Soon after, Daniel opened up the door with a sleepy look upon his face. Not to mention, he was shirtless. Wearing only sweatpants. Harry almost fainted at the sight. _Fuck_ , he was horny.

"Hey Harry." Daniel said groggily. "Come in." He stepped aside, giving Harry space to walk past. But Harry couldn't pry his eyes off of Daniel's body.

  
  


He must've done this on purpose. How hard is it to put on a shirt before going down? Couldn't be that hard. Harry couldn't focus on that with those abs in his face. He shook it off quickly, not wanting to make Daniel uncomfortable. He walked into Daniel's home and took it in. It was gorgeous. And big. It was a lot to take in. Harry didn't wanna stare for too long at that either- it would make him look homeless. "Let's go to my room yeah?" Daniel questioned, leading Harry towards the staircase.

It was then that Harry noticed that the house was dead silent. As if no one was there but them. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. Nonetheless, he followed Daniel to a door at the end of the hall. Harry almost gasped when he opened the door. The room was huge.

There was a huge master bed in the centre of the room, a fireplace nearby. The bathroom was connected to the room but there was no door in between. That was certainly weird. You could literally see the tub from most places in the room. This was beyond a doubt a gorgeous room. Harry was bewildered. But, he soon noticed that there was no desk. He mentally groaned. How awkward was this gonna be?

Daniel walked towards his bed and waved Harry over. Harry awkwardly approached him, hands stuffed in his pockets. Once Harry sat down, Daniel got up. He walked towards his drawers. What was he doing? He pulled out a couple of textbooks. _Oh, ya._

Daniel walked back to Harry, textbooks in hand. Harry genuinely didn't know if he could focus. Everything was making him so uneasy. For no exact reason. But once Daniel sat down, Harry knew he couldn't fuck it up. So he focused on the books rather the hormones.

They were about 45 minutes in when they got interrupted. "Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Louis looked up and once laying eyes on Harry, he froze. "For fuck's sake." He groaned.

"What is with you Styles? Is there anyone's pants you're _not_ trying to get into?" Louis snapped. "Zayn not enough for the weekend? Needed more?" He went on. Why was he barging in here and asking questions like that? The real question was: Why the _fuck_ was here?

"Lou, what are you saying." Daniel asked. Not understanding the Zayn reference but gathering slowly. "He's not trying anything, I actually asked him here." Daniel explained. And Harry mentally sighed. He was not a whore. Well, his thoughts may imply he is but he wasn't sleeping around and he thought it was absurd for Louis to even assume such.

"Why would you do that?" Louis questioned further, giving Harry a dirty look. _Asshole_.

"He's helping me study.." Daniel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pointing at the books around them. Louis' eyes slowly followed Daniel's hands and the realisation hit him slowly. As if he hadn't previously seen the books laying around them.

"A-Oh." Louis stated simply. Not knowing what else to add. He didn't want to embarrass himself more than he's already done.

"Anyway, what's up." Daniel asked him, curious as to why he came in the first place.

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. I was bored as hell." He laughed nervously. Harry was beyond confused. He's never seen them speak in school let alone know they were friends. He just had to ask.

"How do you guys know each other?" Harry blurted. Harry mentally facepalmed, _they obviously know each other from school you idiot._

"We're cousins." They said in unison. And that, was not what Harry was expecting. At all. Far from that actually. Harry was taken aback. Cousins? How? Daniel was sweet and Louis was... well.. _Louis_.

"How do _you_ guys know each other?" Louis fired back, almost immediately. Eyes holding so many questions he felt he needed the answers to.

"Math class." Harry shrugged. There wasn't much more of an explanation than that. Louis didn't seem satisfied with that reply though. He wanted to know everything.

 _First Zayn, Now Daniel._ Was all Louis could think. Harry was slowly taking the most important people in Louis' life and Louis hated that. It made Harry a bigger part of his life than he wanted him to be. He knew Zayn really liked Harry and he didn't want to be a buzzkill so he just let him be but now Daniel too? What's next? His mum? His sisters?

Louis also hated the fact that he always ended up _there_. Like, he could have just stayed home and played playsation or footie. Why did he come?

He had to admit though, Daniel's company was much better than that. Him and Daniel were really close. He told Daniel everything. Well, apart from the reason why he hates Harry. No one knew why. But regardless, him and Daniel always spent time together as children, they basically grew up together. But then Daniel's family moved away for a couple of years because of his dad's business. Daniel really wanted to come back and since Louis and his family were around him, Daniel's family allowed him to go live in the house alone. Of course, there is a maid that comes often and Daniel's parents visit, well, more than they should. They visit a lot. When Daniel came back him and Louis returned to how they were before but they never really bonded in school. Their relationship was like a secret and Louis loved that. It was like, as long as no one knew, no one could harm it. Until of course, Harry had to fucking ruin it.

"Hey Lou, talk to me outside yeah? One sec Harry." Daniel said, giving Harry an apologetic look and placing his hand on Harry's thigh. No offence but Harry almost nutted.  
  
Daniel got up, and walked towards Louis. "Excuse us." Daniel pulled Louis out harshly, closing the door behind them. "What's up mate?" He questioned Louis, eyes fighting for answers. Louis got uncomfortable under his gaze.   
  
"Nothing, you just know I don't like him." Louis groaned.

“Well, I don’t know why you hate him so much, he’s actually really nice.” Daniel sighed, knowing this isn’t what Louis wanted to hear. “How about, you wait for me downstairs, play FIFA or something while you wait. I should be done soon, we could hang out after?” Daniel recommended, not wanting Louis to go home annoyed at him.

“Ugh, fine.” Louis agreed, “But if you find your fridge empty by the time you’re done, don’t point fingers.” Louis warned him. This made Daniel laugh. If Louis was joking around, he couldn’t be too pissed right?

* * *

The lesson passed pretty smoothly. Daniel wasn’t as fast as Zayn but he wasn’t stupid or anything. He understood most of what Harry taught him. Harry was glad that he wasn’t too bad to deal with. They slowly packed up, chatting lightly. Daniel was fun to hang out with. Good company. Harry was glad he wasn’t a jerk.

They both walked down the stairs together. Harry was hoping to go home and sleep and this point. There was school tomorrow and Harry didn’t have enough sleep yet in his system to deal with that yet.

Louis was sitting on the couch, snacks around him, playing FIFA. He didn’t take notice of their arrival until Daniel spoke up. “Did you leave any food for me at least?” He joked. His sudden voice scared Louis, he jumped up a bit. Harry had to admit he looked adorable.

“You guys finally done?” Louis questioned, looking beyond dead.

“Yeah, I’ll just walk Harry out then we can hang out.” Daniel informed Louis.

“Okaay.” Louis replied, smile forming upon his face. Learning Harry was leaving brought so much joy to the smaller boy. It irritated Harry but he shrugged it off.

Daniel and Harry walked together to the front door. Even though Harry wanted to go sleep, he had to admit, he resented having to leave slightly. He didn’t even know why. Daniel opened up the door for Harry then spoke up. “Thank you for today Harry.” He thanked, then continued. “And I’m really sorry about Louis, he was being kinda rude..”

Harry immediately shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, it isn’t your fault. Plus, I’m used to it.” He joked, laughing. But Daniel didn’t laugh.

“I don’t get why he does that to you. He’s actually such a sweet and sensitive person. I know he gives off hard-ass vibes but he’s actually really soft. And a real funny bloke.” Daniel smiled whilst talking about Louis. They must’ve really had something special.

“Well, he hates me for being gay and I guess there’s nothing I can really do about that.” Harry shrugged. Deciding it was good to tell to tell Daniel. Daniel looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

“That doesn’t make sense.” He stated. Thinking it through in his head.

“Which part?” Harry nervously laughed.

“Louis isn’t homophobic. He could be a douche sometimes yeah but a homophobe? **Never**.” Daniel stated. As if he knew it for a fact.

“Why are you so sure?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Because, Louis’ dad was a huge homophobe and Louis hated that about him.” Daniel started, “he wouldn’t carry on in his footsteps that’s just not who Louis is at all.” he finished off. Determined face in view. Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have a response. He was sure that’s why Louis hates him no matter whatever they all claimed. “But whenever I ask him why he dislikes you he tells me to let it go, so I don’t know his reasoning. You’re not secretly an asshole are you Styles?” Daniel smirked jokingly. Harry swatted his arm. “Why don’t you just ask him? Or have you already?” Daniel asked Harry. Curious to know why Louis hated Harry.

“I don’t want to. He can have endless reasons for all I care.” Harry shrugged, dismissing it.

“I don’t know you well Harry but for some reason, I feel like that isn’t true.” Daniel stated, staring into Harry’s eyes for answers. Harry knew what he was saying wasn’t true. He just didn’t want to ask. If Louis hated him then so be it. He doesn’t wanna ask the boy for a list of all his flaws. “Anyway, it’s really none of my business but if you ever wanna talk it out just know I’m here, okay?” Daniel reassures, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was glad he let it go. He really didn’t feel like talking it out.

“Thanks Daniel. Text me when you want your next lesson.” Harry smiled and Daniel nodded.

“It’ll probably be next Sunday but I’ll update you if any changes occur.” Daniel winked and Harry nodded, turning around and walking away.

How dramatic. But should he ask Louis? Maybe he did want to know. But he just didn’t wanna deal with the embarrassment.

Louis is an asshole. Maybe it’s best he doesn’t know. He doesn’t even wanna be friends with him after the damage he’s caused. You can’t fix something that’s too damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought damon's room would be a cool example. i put pics for the people who don't watch the show.
> 
> tell me what yall think.


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing could be worse that Monday mornings. Having to wake up early after a weekend of freedom, that was absolute torture. Harry's alarm was ringing in the background but he really didn't feel like moving. What if he just doesn't go? He really didn't want to face anyone. Mainly Zayn, he didn't know how to act around Zayn. Should they act normally? Will there be flirting? Will he get ignored by Zayn? Who knows what's to come. Plus, Louis probably made Daniel hate him. He really didn't expect anything less from Louis.

But unfortunately, Harry knew he had to get up. His mum would surely have his head if he just 'decided' not to go school, with absolutely no reason for it. So, like every morning, he unwillingly got up, turned the alarm off and started to get ready for the day. His motions were in complete slow motion however, he was dying. It was way too early and he had absolutely no energy.

The car ride to school felt shorter than usual, Harry really tried to go slower than usual but he didn't want to be too late either. He hated conflict more than anything, he always wanted to avoid conflict in every way possible. But there was only so much to do at this point.

He walked into school and saw Niall and Nick waiting for him by his locker but Liam was nowhere to be found. That was weird, Liam usually waited for him with Niall. Maybe he was running late for the first time. "Where's Liam?" Harry asked Niall and Nick, interrupting the conversation they were having.

"Dunno mate, figured he'd be with you since he wasn't here when I arrived." Niall replied whilst Nick just shrugged his shoulders. Harry was confused but shrugged it off, it wasn't a big deal, he was gonna see Liam soon anyway, he had period 6 with him so he'd see him in a few hours or at lunch.

Harry retrieved the books from his locker and closed it after him. The bell rang as he did so and he sighed, really not wanting to go to class. Nonetheless, him and the boys walked to their classes together in silence. Each of them being too tired to speak.

When they entered first period, Harry made eye contact with Daniel. Harry sent him a friendly smile and Daniel winked in return. Making Harry blush and look to the floor. That caused a smirk to emerge on Daniel's face. Harry looked up to see if any of his friends had seen that and thankfully, no one did. There was nothing going on anyway.

Right?

It was now lunch and Liam was again, nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was absent or something? It's not like Liam to be  _ this _ MIA. "Is Liam not here?" Harry asked as he sat on their lunch table. He was just making sure cause if Liam wasn't in school then Harry would have to check up on him and ask him if he's okay. The poor boy could've caught a cold or something. Harry wanted to be certain though.

"He was with me in period 3 so he isn't absent. I just haven't seen him since." Nathan clarified. Niall mumbled a 'yeah, I saw him.' as he ate. So Liam was in school. It's odd for him to not be around like this. Maybe he has work to do? Sometimes when Liam has a lot of workload he'd be off studying somewhere but that usually came during mid-terms or at the end of the year. Not at a time like this. Harry was beyond confused. He decided he was thinking too much into Liam's absence and decided to just wait to see him. What was the rush anyway? He was going to see him next period.

They all talked throughout lunch about small things, it was one of those days where it's too early to talk about the weekend and too early in the week to not be tired. They talked about the party a bit but Harry zoned out because he certainly did not want to talk about the party. That's when it hit him though,  _ he hadn't seen Zayn at all either. _

_ But, he was gonna see him now. _

Harry got up and headed to class, reading to confront Liam and avoid being confronted by Zayn. Why couldn’t everything be simpler? Why did Liam choose today of all days to be MIA? He better have a proper explanation.

When Harry arrived to the classroom, Liam wasn’t there yet. So, he approached their desks and sat. Waiting for Liam to come. He should be here in the next few minutes anyways. Harry slowly unpacked his bag, busying himself.

He was almost done when he felt someone punch his shoulder, it wasn’t hard or anything. “Hey Harreh! How was your weekend mate!” Zayn exclaimed from next to him.

_ Okay, Zayn was acting casual. Act Casual. _

“Hey Z. It was good, pretty chilled. How about you?” Harry continued the conversation smoothly, not wanting Zayn to sense his hesitation.

“Good, good.” Zayn nodded, whilst humming. That’s when Harry’s eyes landed on Liam who had arrived next to him.

“Okay. Talk to you later Zayn.” Harry said, sort of dismissing Zayn so he could focus on Liam. Zayn smiled and walked to his desk. Harry turned his body to face Liam but Liam wasn’t looking at him. He was looking everywhere else.

“Li! Where the hell have you been?!” Harry exclaimed in a whisper.

“Just been studying, s’all.” Liam shrugged, his shoulder cold. Well, not completely cold but there was something off.

“What’s wrong Li?” Harry shoved his shoulder playfully. Not wanting this cloud of tension around them. He hated it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Zayn were hooking up? Thought we told each other everything?” Liam questioned.

The class was now getting full. The teacher was preparing for the lesson.

“Me and Zayn? No, no there’s nothing going o-”

“Okay class, settle down!” The teacher interrupted Harry.

“There’s nothing going on, we were both too drunk for our own good.” Harry whispered to Liam. Is this why Liam was acting weird? He thought Harry was keeping secrets from him?

“Are you lying, Harry?” Liam asked him, finally meeting his eyes.

“Look me closely in the eye Liam and tell me if you think I’m lying.” Harry whispered back. Harry never really lied to Liam. Their friendship was closer than that. He was actually offended Liam didn’t believe him from the first time.

Liam held eye contact with Harry for a few seconds before sighing and nodding, believing Harry.

“So, you don’t like him?” Liam asked Harry, for reassurance.

Harry nodded, “I swear.” Harry reassured him. Liam nodded and gave him a shy smile. Harry knew then that Liam wanted to apologise but Harry shook his head, indicating there was no need for an apology. It made sense that Liam would get annoyed though, Harry had to admit that if he found out Liam was hiding something from him, he'd get quite annoyed. Liam seemed fine now though, he was smiling again. Harry really hoped that was it. He needed Liam by his side to guide him. He would even more lost if he didn't have Liam. Yeah, he had other friends. He would be lost without Niall too but Liam was different. He had equal amounts of love for Niall and Liam but since Liam was much more mature than Niall, Liam's advice was crucial. He didn't know what he'd do without Liam. He didn't even want to think about it.

Harry felt a huge wave of relief wash over him when he realised he was on good terms with both Liam and Zayn. He didn't expect Zayn to be this cool and frankly, it was amazing. Harry didn't need any drama in his life. Thank god Zayn wasn't prepared to provide any. The only drama in Harry's life was the fact that Louis was a constant douchebag. Thank god that was it. Louis was never going to stop being a douche so at least that was the only problem on his plate. 

Speaking of Louis, Harry hasn't really seen him today. Well, maybe he has but there were no encounters yet. Harry was too preoccupied for the day, thinking about Zayn and Liam. Now that he knew that they weren't mad at him, he just wanted to go home and sleep the anxiety off. He was beyond tired at this point. He couldn't focus with what the teacher was saying. He didn't even want to.

* * *

 

The next two weeks were a breeze. Louis was a dick, as per usual. Harry and Zayn didn't really talk about the kiss, seeing that was best for the both of them. Liam and Harry went back to normal, as if nothing ever happened. But Harry had to admit, he felt like Liam was acting a bit different. He would use his phone much more, smiling at it frequently. Harry didn't want to intrude and he didn't wanna think it was anything but he sure was curious.

When Harry saw Daniel they usually exchanged hello's and made small talk, Harry really liked Daniel. He tutored Daniel on Sundays and Zayn on Mondays. Harry felt like he had a part time job. He didn't mind though. 

Harry felt content. The only thing wrong in his life was Louis but it wasn't worth the thought. He just ignored it because it wasn't worth more than that. 

It was finally Friday and once again, there was another party to attend to. Not Zayn's this time. Harry felt bored of parties. What was this? They never had anything better to do it was absolutely pathetic. They never did anything fun anymore. To them partying was fun but Harry was surely getting bored of the drama that kept occurring in parties. It had to stop. But, for today, Harry was going to go. He wanted to get drunk off his ass today. He didn't want to control himself no more. He wanted to seriously get loose. Maybe get laid while he's at it. He's been wanting to get laid for weeks now, it was becoming a real issue. He _had_ to let out that steam.

He got home and did his usual Friday routine when there's a party the next day. He napped, showered and got ready for the party. Since he was planning on getting wasted he asked Liam to pick him up today, he didn't wanna leave his car at some guy's house. Liam showed up when he said he would, of course. Harry met him down and Liam drove off to the party. 

When they arrived there were a lot of people already there. They weren't too late or anything but people seemed to be eager to drink. Many people were already drunk. 

Harry sighed, not sure he even wanted to let off steam like this. Nonetheless, he followed Liam through the drunk, sweaty people as he walked towards their group of friends. Of course, when they arrived, Niall and Nick were taking shots together like there was no tomorrow. Harry didn't expect any less from those two but for once, he joined them. 

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later, Harry was _drunk_. The drunkest he's been in a while. He was having the time of his life. He had danced with almost everyone in that room. He was completely letting himself go and he couldn't feel better. He was currently dancing with Nathan and some other people. He didn't care, all he could feel was the alcohol flooding through his veins, his heart pumping fast.

Suddenly, he felt something different. His bladder felt uneasy. He needed the loo.

He left his friends without dismissing himself and stumbled around, looking around for the toilet. When he finally reached a door which he assumed was the toilet, he twisted the doorknob and stumbled in. But, there was someone in there. "Don't you knock?" Louis spat at him. Louis was drunk too, it was dead obvious. Louis was clothed though, thank God. He was standing by the sink, washing his hands. 

"S-sorry." Harry slurred, not really knowing what was happening. He just really needed the loo. "Sorry Louis but I can't hold it!" Harry unzipped his jeans and ran towards the toilet seat, Louis' eyes widened. Completely bewildered at what was unfolding before him. Harry was peeing, without a care. 

"Aaah." Harry breathed out. He felt like he was holding that in for ages. It was a relief. Louis stood there in shock for a few moments. He didn't react. He wasn't staring at Harry's dick or anything but he just stood still like his legs couldn't move. "Sorry." Harry apologised as he started to wash his hands beside Louis. Louis still wasn't speaking. 

"The fucking nerve you have." Louis spat at him. "Just walking in here like you own the place. You always do that don't you? You just think you're fucking superior don't you?" Louis slurred at Harry. 

It took Harry a few moments to comprehend before he spoke up, "one, I really needed the loo." he started, "and two, me? You're the one who thinks they're better than everyone!" Harry replied. 

Louis took one step towards him. "Me?! You walk around like you're the fucking shit Harry we all know you think you're better than everyone else just because you're gay!" Louis yelled at him, taking another step closer. Harry took a step back, starting to feel inferior.

"You're the last one to talk about confidence? You're ego can't grow any bigger than it is now! You've been torturing me for so long now for absolutely no reason!" Harry yelled back, feeling unbalanced. 

Louis squinted his eyes and looked Harry dead in the eye, "For no reason?" he took step forward. Harry took a step back. "I have my reasons, Harry." He spat, taking another step. And suddenly, Harry's back had hit the wall. No more steps to take. _For fuck's sake._

"W-what did I ever do to you?!" Harry tried to yell but his voice was small.

Louis didn't reply for a few seconds, just staring Harry in the eye. Harry felt beyond small. He was so uncomfortable."You did more than you could imagine, Styles." Louis replied, slowly. 

Harry was so caught up in Louis' eyes, he didn't respond. He didn't even hear what Louis had just said. Harry's eyes fluttered to Louis' lips before he could stop himself. Louis' eyes did the same. 

Louis' lips really were beautiful. They were beyond attracting. Harry hated that. He really hated that. Louis' eyes were something else too, the way they could draw you in like that. No one else had that effect. Nobody. Yeah, Harry had seen some pretty mesmerizing eyes in his time. But none like Louis'. 

Before Harry could look back at Louis' lips, Louis crashed his lips into Harry's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some larry ????????
> 
> who's relieved ?? 
> 
> tell me what ya think !!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was shocked at first but without a doubt, he reacted quickly. Mouth moving along with Louis'. The kiss sent tingles all over Harry's skin. He couldn't help but push for more, his tongue slid into Louis' mouth, aching for more. Louis let out a moan of pleasure. This sparked a reaction in Harry's body. He shoved his body against Louis', crotch against crotch. Louis' hips bucked against Harry's and Harry almost fainted right there. His knees were beyond weak at this point. His body felt all hot and he couldn't think straight. 

Louis pulled away, taking in a sharp breath and then looked up at Harry. Eyes saying something Harry couldn't decode. But frankly, Harry just wanted to make out again. He ached for Louis' lips. 

Without thinking, he pulled Louis's neck harshly towards himself, pulling him in for another kiss. He needed to feel that heat again. He needed Louis' lips against his. He was beyond horny right now and he had surpassed the stage of being drunk too. Harry shoved his hips against Louis' once more, needing that friction. Louis reacted the way he had hoped, bucking his hips at Harry's. Harry's buldge was certainly starting to grow now, he was  _ horny _ . 

But when he felt Louis' buldge growing against his, he smirked into the kiss. He had an effect on Louis. He loved it. The make out was beyond exceptional. It was so different than anything Harry had ever experienced before, Kissing Louis triggered a reaction from Harry's body that he couldn't explain in words. Every inch of his skin felt boiling. It made him wild.

A knock on the door caused them both to pull away sharply. "O-open u-up!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door. Louis' pulled his body away and Harry immediately felt uncomfortable, the warmth being replaced with a cold feeling he didn't like. Louis opened the door- which wasn't even locked- and a drunk stranger stumbled in. Harry's back was still pinned against the wall, remaining in shock. Harry closed his eyes for a second and when he opened his eyes, Louis was gone. The stranger was bent against the toilet and that was then Harry decided it was time to leave as well. When Harry exited the toilet, Louis was nowhere to be seen. 

Harry sighed. He was pissed as fuck. He was so horny, of course Louis had to leave. So expected. Harry ran a hand through his hair, feeling sexually frustrated. He needed to make out with someone- he needed to make out with Louis. He walked back to where he had left his friends, and when a random girl approaches him, he decides,  _ why the fuck not. _

When Harry awoke, he couldn't recognise the room he was in. He had been in here before, he was sure, but he didn't couldn't put his finger on it. He was alone in bed and there was a bottle of water beside some advil. He assumed that was for him and since he really needed it, he didn't think twice before consuming the pills. His head ached.  _ What the fuck _ happened yesterday?

Harry stretched and got up from the bed, deciding he should go downstairs. Maybe he could then identify whose house he was in. He stood up from the bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was messed up and he was wearing sweats that weren't his. He also noted that he was shirtless. His clothes nowhere to be seen. He sighed. He really fucked himself over last night. 

Not bothering to fix his hair, he stepped out of the room and walked down the staircase. He  _ knew _ this house. But he was too tired to connect the dots. He heard the sound of a TV and began to walk towards the room it was coming from. 

Sitting on the couch was Louis, remote in hand, flipping through channels. _ Oh god _ . Louis took notice of Harry's entrance too soon. They stared at each other for a few moments, both not knowing what to say. The only thing that could be heard was the TV in the background. "Uh, hi." Harry awkwardly greeted. "What happened last night?" Harry questioned. Wanting answers more than anything else.

"Nothing, you got drunk off your ass with some girl and you were throwing up hysterically. Came to check up on you then you passed out in my arms. Didn't know what to do so I brought you here." Louis explained, shrugging as if it were nothing. 

"Weren't you drunk too?" Harry asked, curious. When Harry had bumped into Louis in the toilet, he was drunk for sure.

"I had sobered up by then." Louis explained. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So Louis never really left the party but he didn't drink either? Harry was beyond confused. And he honestly was just thinking about the kiss again, replaying the scene in his head.

That's when Harry realised he was in Louis' house. His mum was probably around. That scared him, he didn't want anyone to see him. She'd think they were friends or something. "Uh, I better go before your mum sees me or something." Harry said, fear evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, her and the girls should be back soon." Louis spoke, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

"Okay, bye." Harry turned on his heels and left the room. He walked towards the door, twisted the doorknob and opened the door but froze when he heard Louis calling his name. 

"Harry! Wait!" Harry stopped his movements and turned around to look at an approaching Louis. 

"Yeah?" Harry responded. Would he mention the kiss? Harry's heart started to beat quickly.

"You're shirtless," Louis started, eyeing up Harry. Harry noticed how Louis' eyes lingered for a few moments before finishing. "Take my jacket." Louis finished, taking off his jacket and handing it to Harry. Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't trust his voice right now. He took the jacket out of Louis' hand and put it on. "Ya ok you should leave now." Louis said, rather coldly. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around but he turned right back around, his blood was boiling. 

"You know what?!' Harry exclaimed. "You're a fucking coward." Harry spat at him. Louis' eyes immediately darkened, nostrils starting to flare.

"I'm a coward? How's that?" Louis hissed at him. 

"You fucking harass me all year for being gay then kiss me and take care of me then you kick me out like I'm a piece of trash. What's wrong with you?" Harry yelled, he was infuriated. What Louis had said wasn't even that rude but he hated Louis' constant mood swings. He knew Louis would go back to being fucking annoying and he didn't want to deal with that. He was pissed.

"Are you retarded? I don't hate you for being gay!" Louis screamed at him. 

Harry snorted. "If that's not the case, why do you hate me then?! I never did anything to you!" Harry exclaimed at him, blood rushing fast through his veins.

"You wanna know Harry? I fucking despise you cause you're the reason my dad left us." He spat, taking a step back and slamming the door in Harry's face. 

Harry was shocked. No, he was more than shocked. As well as being shocked, he was confused. He was way too confused. What did that mean? What did Louis mean when he said that Harry was the reason his dad left? What the fuck?

Nothing made sense right now, Harry desperately wanted to knock on that door and press for more questions but he knew that he wasn't going to get more from Louis. Louis seemed pretty mad and for once, Harry didn't blame him. He didn't blame him for anything. Harry felt guilty. He didn't know why he felt guilty he just knew he did. What Louis said was getting to him. He just wanted to understand what he did. He didn't recall doing anything bad to Louis' dad. Harry only met the man a few times, but he was really friendly to Harry and Harry was always polite. 

_Fuck. This was stressing him out._

It then hit him though that it was Saturday and he was meeting Zayn today? What time was it?! 

_Please God, let my phone be in the pockets and not in Louis' house. Please. Please._

Harry slowly felt for his phone and thankfully, it was in the right pocket. Harry let out a sigh of relief and pulled out his phone to check the time: _2:30 P.M._

He had received a missed call from Zayn. Without a second thought he called back. "Hey Harreh. What time today??" Zayn asked, answering his call. Harry was relieved Zayn wasn't angry or anything. Then again, he's never really seen Zayn angry.

"How about 4 ish? I need to, uh, change." Harry said, not wanting to explain the fact that he had to walk home, get dressed then go to Zayn's.

"Yeah sure, see ya man." Zayn replied, hanging up. Harry thanked God for Zayn. He was beyond understanding. Thank the Lord there were still some sane people on this Earth.

Harry began walking home, scenes of today and yesterday playing through his mind. So, Louis didn't hate Harry cause he was gay? Louis was gay? Louis was interested in hooking up with Harry?

Nothing made sense. But then again, with Louis, nothing ever made sense.

* * *

 

It was now Wednesday and Louis, well, Harry didn't have a word for it. He had surpassed the level of being MIA. He avoided Harry at all costs. They only saw each other during class, and even then, Louis _never_ looked Harry's way. He was avoiding Harry as if he were the plague. It was driving Harry crazy.

Harry had spent the tutoring lesson with Daniel on Sunday hoping Louis would randomly show up but he assumed that Louis knew by now that Harry is always hanging around there on Sunday's. That's because Daniel and Harry had gotten much closer. Daniel usually tells Harry to hang around after they've finished their lesson and Harry agrees. Of course he agrees. Daniel was truly amazing. His personality was something else, he was so different, Harry loved hanging out with him. He also never brought any drama into Harry's life and Harry really needed someone new that wouldn't bring any drama into his life. He was so done with drama. Even though Harry had spent all of Saturday thinking about what Louis said, with Daniel he managed to forget for a few hours. And that's another reason he loved Daniel, Daniel made him forget everything. It's as if they were in their own world. They never really spend much time together in school which is why by Sunday they usually have a lot to talk about. 

"Hey Harry, could you take me home today?" Liam asked, as they packed their stuff. 

"Sure." Harry agreed, obviously not minding. Harry hadn't told Liam about what happened between him and Louis because he really didn't know how to explain it and what to say. He also hasn't come to terms with his feelings yet so he wouldn't know what to tell Liam. Thankfully, Liam hasn't noticed Louis' absence in Harry's life. He didn't want to be asked. He wanted to avoid the topic the same way Louis avoided him. 

Liam and Harry walked together to Harry's car in silence. Harry didn't have anything to say and anyway, Liam was staring at his phone smiling. Again. Harry wanted to know what had been making him smile so much on his phone lately. He wasn't sure how to though and he really didn't wanna make Liam uncomfortable. 

When they both got in the car, Liam put on his seat belt, as did Harry then Harry started the car. On the way, Harry took a glance at Liam and noticed that he was staring at his phone again so, he decided to speak up. The curiosity got the best of him. "Who ya texting?" Harry asked, trying to be smooth about it.

"W-what?" Liam questioned, as if he hadn't heard the question. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. His voice was loud in the silence, how didn't Liam hear him.

"Who ya texting?" Harry repeated, slower and louder. Making sure Liam heard him this time.

"Oh no one, hah," Liam shrugged. "just Zayn." He finished off.

_Zayn? Since when do Liam and Zayn speak?  
_

"Ooh, you guys are friends??" Harry questioned, seriously curious. He wasn't jealous or anything, just wondering.

"Yeah, ever since the project we talk every now and then.." Liam explained. Not really elaborating further. It's so weird for Liam to be this vague. He usually gives his full opinion, giving a description of the person and how he felt towards them. Since Harry knew Zayn he just assumed that Liam didn't bother with the stuff he already knew. That should be the case. Zayn was a pretty funny person- that's probably why he was smiling at his phone. Harry didn't know what to say after that so he just increased the volume of the music instead. He was glad that Liam got along with Zayn. More than glad actually.

When Harry dropped Liam off, Liam thanked him then walked off. The drive back home was dead silent. Harry had turned off the music because he needed to think..

He was dying to speak to Louis, he didn't know about what but he was just dying to understand what he was saying. 

_How the fuck was he going to get Louis to tell him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cliffhangers this time!!!! 
> 
> tell me what you guys think of the story!!


	15. Chapter 15

It was now Friday and the boys had decided that they'd go out to eat then hang out in Niall's house for a change. Harry felt like going home though, he didn't want to go out. He'd been getting that feeling too often lately. He told them he'd skip out on lunch, that he'd eat at home then take a nap and meet them at night. They said whatever so there Harry was, on a Friday afternoon walking out of school alone, heading for his car.

"Harry!" he heard Zayn call from behind him. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Hey, do you mind if we skip out on the tutoring this weekend?" Zayn asked, bottom lip out. He looked like a kid that was asking their parents for candy, it made Harry laugh.

"Yeah sure." Harry agreed, more glad than Zayn because he had one less person to tutor this weekend. 

"Argh, thanks Harry! You're the best!" Zayn exclaimed whilst giving Harry's shoulder a pat.  

"No problem, mate." Harry reassured before turning around and walking away. He should probably ask Daniel if they could change the tutoring session to Saturday so Sunday could be free. 

When he got inside his car, he pulled his phone out and sent Daniel a quick text.

_To: Daniel_

_hey mate! could we make our tutor session on sat rather than sunday?_

After sending the text, he shoved his phone in his pocket and drove off. He turned the radio on and hummed along to the music. He loved peaceful times like this, when he didn't have anything or anyone to stress about. It was relieving. He was really excited for his nap.

When he got home, he saw that Daniel had agreed to the change and told him to come over at 2. Daniel was always this easy Harry loved it. It was so nice to have someone who was that easy around. 

* * *

"Dude pass me a slice of pizza!" Niall yelled at Nathan as he tried to stay focused on the match. It was currently 8 PM and Niall was playing Liam an intense game of FIFA. They had ordered pizza a while ago because they were hungry. Harry didn't understand how they were hungry since they had just had lunch but he was starving since he only had a sandwich when he'd gone home. So Harry was sat comfortably by the pizza and munching away. 

He was scrolling through Instagram, phone in his right hand and pizza in left when he saw that Zayn had posted a picture of himself and Louis with the caption 'best mate! xx'. For some reason, Harry couldn't stop looking at the picture. 

There was something so mesmerizing about Louis' smile, Harry couldn't help but stare. Zayn also looked really good but all harry could see was Louis, his smile was breathtaking. Louis looked so pretty, it was like looking at art. Harry was just upset Louis was ignoring him, he wanted to talk to Louis so badly, more than he wanted to admit. "What you looking at mate?" Liam asked, plopping down next to him. 

"J-just instagram." Harry replied. Liam glanced at his phone and stared at the picture. Had he been caught? He really hoped Liam didn't take notice of how intensely he was staring at his phone. 

"Show me that." Liam grabbed the phone from Harry's hands and observed the picture for a few seconds. Liam had an unreadable expression on his face. Harry didn't know what to do now, he didn't want to look stressed so he just sat back and let Liam observe the picture. When had they finished their FIFA game anyway? "That's a nice picture." Liam shrugged, handing Harry his phone back.

"Yeah I guess, Zayn looks good." Harry commented, trying to keep the attention off of Louis. Liam gave Harry a confused look- as if to say 'I thought you said you didn't like him.' So before Liam assumed anything, Harry spoke up again. "Don't worry, I don't like him but I can admit that he looks good." He reassured. Liam flashed him a smile and nodded. 

"PAYNO! Re-match. Now!" Niall yelled at Liam from across the room.

"Bring it on leprechaun." Liam responded, excusing himself and heading towards Niall. Harry smiled at his idiotic friends and sat back. His phone was still open on the picture and Harry really wanted to look at it for a bit longer but he knew he shouldn't cause now he was just getting creepy. So he kept on scrolling and ignored the great urge to scroll back up. 

When the FIFA match ended, Liam winning once again, Liam walked towards Harry and plopped down next to him on the couch. Harry watched as Liam pulled his phone out and began texting, smile wide on his face. Was he talking to Zayn again?

"Who ya talking to mate?" Harry questioned. Liam looked up and blushed. Did Liam just blush?

"Zayn." He mumbled so lowly Harry almost missed it. Zayn? Again? Big smile on his face? Blush?

_Oh god._

_Did Liam like Zayn?_

_Oh god._

"Dude...." Harry trailed off, "you like Zayn don't you?" all this time, Harry thought Liam was as straight as they get. He couldn't be gay. This was so confusing.

Liam's head snapped up in shock. "U-uh, no! I don't like Zayn." he whisper-yelled at Harry. 

"Liam. Please don't tell me you're lying to me." He gave Liam his sad face cause, he was sad. Was his best friend lying to him? When he had just gotten angry when he thought Harry was lying-

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Liam was jealous._

_He was jealous when he saw Harry kissing Zayn and that's why he was acting all weird._

_Holy shit, everything made sense now._

Liam stood up and grabbed Harry by the arm, walking them away from everyone else. When they were finally far enough, Liam spoke up. "Look, I don't know." Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't know what?" Harry asked, confused,

"I don't know if I like him, alright." Liam admitted, eyes finally meeting Harry's. Even though Harry had known that Liam liked Zayn, it was still shocking hearing him say it. He just didn't expect it at all. Liam sensed the silence and went on. "I've never really liked a guy before but Zayn is so different." He let out another sigh then he continued. "First off he's literally breathtakingly gorgeous secondly, he's such a nice guy and he's really funny and fuck I think I do like him. Harry what do I do?" Liam groaned at Harry. 

"Hey hey. Calm down." Harry started, patting Liam's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me from before?" Harry asked, knowing this wasn't what Liam wanted to hear but he really wanted to know why Liam never told him.

"Well, I was going to tell you- then I saw you guys um, kissing and then it just felt awkward from then and I just- I didn't know how to say it." Liam admitted. Before Harry could respond, Liam continued. "I know we don't keep things from each other and I'm really sorry I just don't know what I'm going through and it's really hard for me, y'know." Liam sighed, looking down. Harry felt really bad. He didn't want to make Liam feel even worse than how he was already feeling.

"Liam, it's okay seriously, don't feel bad." Harry assured him, giving him a smile. "Now, how are we gonna get you two together?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. This caused Liam to blush. 

Liam shook his head furiously. "No no. I don't even know if he's interested I-" Harry cut him off.

"Who wouldn't be interested in you Payno?" Harry winked, giving his shoulder a shove before continuing. "We gotta get you two together." Harry stated. He really wanted to help Liam. He felt really bad for kissing Zayn. Even though he didn't know Liam liked him, he still felt really bad and he wanted to make it up to Liam.

"But like, how? I don't think he'd be interested in me." Liam was so insecure it was unbelievable. Harry was shocked he wasn't interested in Liam himself. Liam was a real catch anyone could see that.

"Don't say that Li. Anyway, I have an idea. I could like plan something- like the three of us and then I could cancel last minute and you guys could go alone?" Harry said excitedly, clapping his hands like a little child. Liam didn't respond for a few seconds, thinking it through as if Harry had just told him a riddle.

"I don't know..." Liam trailed off.

"Liam. We're doing this Sunday. Don't fuck it up." He winked, turning around and starting to walk away before Liam could resist. But Liam pulled him back and wrapped him in a large hug.

"Thank you so much Harry." He whispered. Harry smiled contently. He would really do anything for Liam.

They walked back together and no one really noticed their absence. Harry couldn't wait to set Liam and Zayn up together. It was going to be great. 

Harry really wanted to apologise again for the kiss with Zayn. He wanted to explain that it really was nothing. But he didn't want to bring it up again, he didn't want to remind Liam. He really hoped Liam wasn't bothered by it anymore and that he had left it in the past. He didn't know how he was so oblivious though, he didn't realise at all that Liam was head over heels for Zayn. It was right in front of him. Harry really has been an idiot lately huh. He should really pay more attention. Setting Liam and Zayn up would be the perfect way to make it up to Liam. He really hoped his plan would end up successful. 

* * *

Harry knocked on Daniel's door and for the first time, Daniel was dressed up as if he were going out. Harry gave Daniel a confused look. "Harry do you mind if I go grab something real quick? I promised a friend I'd get it and I forgot I'm so fucking sorry." Daniel explained.

Harry shook his head, "Hey it's okay." giving Daniel a smile.

"How about, you stay here, make yourself comfortable and I'll be back as soon as possible I promise." Harry couldn't say no. Daniel looked so apologetic.

"Yeah sure. Go sort it out, I'll keep myself busy." Harry reassured. He really didn't mind. He could go inside and chill for a while, it was no problem.

"Harry you're the fucking best I swear." Daniel said, giving Harry a bone crushing hug. 

Harry smiled. "Now go!" Harry said, pushing Daniel away. He wanted to show Daniel that he really didn't mind. Daniel gave harry one last smile before walking away. 

Harry walked into Daniel's home, closing the door after him. He decided he would watch a bit of TV. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels. Once he chose something, he sat back and watched. 

It was about 10 minutes later when he heard keys rattling and the door opening and shutting. That was quick. Harry hopped off the couch and headed to the door but it wasn't Daniel. 

_It was Louis._

Louis' eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here? It's not Sunday..." Louis asked, confused. This was the first time Louis had spoken to him in a while. Harry was shocked that Louis hadn't turned around and walked away when he saw Harry. He even spoke first, that was real improvement. 

"We rescheduled." Harry explained, scratching his neck. He really wanted to ask Louis what he meant about his dad leaving. It was at the tip of his tongue.

"Where's Daniel?" Louis questioned, looking around. Showing that he had no interest in talking to Harry and was impatient to see his cousin. 

"He went to get something, he's coming back soon." Harry responded, but he wasn't interested in this conversation at all, he had a really important question that he was dying to ask. 

"Ok. Tell him I stopped by." Louis said before turning on his heel and heading towards the door, but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait." Harry stated. Louis' eyebrows rose in confusion and he waited for Harry to explain. "Can you please tell me what I did to make your dad leave? It's killing me." Harry begged.  

"No." Louis replied. 

"Please Louis. Please I'm dying to know." Harry pleaded. He didn't care how desperate he sounded at this point, he really needed Louis to tell him. Because what Louis said wasn't a joke and if Harry did indeed have something to do with it, he needed to apologise and make it up to Louis. He couldn't just carry on with his life knowing something like this and not asking for an explanation. He wasn't heartless. 

Louis stared into Harry's eyes, searching for the trick Harry was playing. But there was none. Harry's eyes held pure innocence. "Fine. Come with me." Louis mumbled, leading Harry to the couch. They both sat down and Louis began talking. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well wellllll
> 
> are you guys ready to know or what !!!
> 
> what do you guys think ??


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason, Harry’s heartbeat started to pick up. He was anxious to hear what Louis was going to say. To be honest, Louis looked quite conflicted. As if questioning whether he should tell Harry the truth or not. Harry wanted to reassure him somehow but he didn’t know what to do. So he didn’t do anything, he just waited for Louis to speak. He didn’t wanna pressure him either. The wrong words could have Louis storming out within seconds and for the first time, that wasn’t what Harry wanted at all.

“My dad left us a while back.” Louis started, taking a deep breath. “He left because he didn’t want a ‘faggot son.’” Louis let out a fake laugh, looking away. Did Louis come out or something? So, Louis was gay?

“It’s funny actually, I didn’t come out or anything. He just overheard my mum and I talking and just assumed.” Before Louis could stop himself, the memories washed over him.

_“Louiiiss!! Are you going to see Harry again today?” His mum teased him, wiggling her eyebrows and shoving his shoulders. They were both sitting in the kitchen on a Sunday morning, Louis eating a bowl of cornflakes._

_Louis rolled his eyes, “Mum, for the tenth time, nothing is going on between Harry and I.” he spoke, smile on his face. Unable to stop the blush creeping on his face. Him and Harry hadn’t even been friends for long but Louis had to admit, he was attracted to the curly haired boy. He had actually been for a while before they started talking. Could be blamed? Harry was truly gorgeous. Anyone could tell that from a mile away.  
“Louis come on, you’re blushing! You could tell your mum if you like him you know!” She whined, dying for answers from her son, every mum went through a time where their teenagers distance from them and they’re aching to know what’s happening in their life. _

_“Mum, we haven’t even been friends for long! How could I know if I liked him!” He exclaimed, voice not too loud, he wasn’t angry at his mum or anything. He was angry at himself for not knowing his own feelings. Him and Harry had spent most hours together, although it has only been about a month, he knew that this was different than all his friendships. He ached to see Harry the moment he left. Even if they spent the whole day together, it was never enough for Louis. He craved time with Harry and craved his attention even more. It was unexplainable._

_“I know that Lou, but regardless, I can sense there’s something. Nonetheless, you could tell me if you were, you know, gay. I’d accept you no matter what Lou.” His mum spoke, giving him a caring look. Louis knew she would accept him, she was the greatest mum out there. Louis was way too thankful for her. Louis felt happy but unfortunately, that happiness didn’t last long._

_“What is this?! No son of mine is gay!” Louis’ dad shouted, barging in._

_“What?” His mum snapped back, shocked at what his dad had just said._

_“You heard me. A son of mine is not to be gay or you can be sure I’ll pack my stuff and fucking leave!” His dad screamed back. Louis was in a state of shock. He didn’t believe what his dad was saying. Sure, his dad had dropped some homophobic comments in the past but he didn’t think it was actually serious- to the point where he would leave them for it. Louis’ mouth stayed shut. He felt like crying._

_“Don’t even bother, just leave now! I will not allow a man like you to be around_ ** _my_** _son!” Louis looked at his mum with frantic eyes. He didn’t believe that she had just said that. He knew they were on rough terms lately but he didn’t know it reached the extent of a divorce_.

“Fine!” _His dad stomped away and Louis was truly bewildered._

_“Mum what? This is all my fault oh my god mum I’m so sorry.” He sobbed to his mum. He didn’t want to be the reason his dad left, he knew that it saddened his mum. He didn’t want her to hurt._

_“Louis. This is not your fault.” She told him, sternly. “Your dad and I have been on really bad terms lately, this was going to happen soon anyway.” She told him. He knew she was trying to be strong for him and that she was hurting inside._

_This was all Harry’s fault._

 

* * *

Harry could tell that Louis was starting to get angry. A mix of anger and sadness evident in his eyes. As well as his voice as he finished off the story. Harry understood why Louis blamed him but he didn’t feel bad. He didn’t even do anything for Louis t do all of this to him. Slowly, Harry started to get mad as well. Yeah, the story was sad but how dare Louis blame Harry and torture him for a whole year for such a thing? A thing he didn’t cause. He understood Louis wanting to blame someone but he shouldn’t have taken his anger out on Harry like that. That was just cruel of him. But. Harry didn’t say any of that of course. Louis had just opened up to him and Harry wasn’t a rude person. He wasn’t heartless either. He kind of felt bad for Louis. Then it hit him, so was Louis gay or?

“So, are you gay or?” Harry asked, curiously. It wasn’t in a rude way or anything, just a curious one. Harry couldn’t tell. Louis had always shown an interest in girls, even when they were friends but, their kiss made Harry think otherwise. Also, Louis always gave off these gay vibes. Hell, Louis acted gayer than Harry sometimes.

“No.” Louis spat at him. Louis was so fucking judgmental and it was pissing Harry off.

“But you kissed me…” Harry trailed off, seriously confused. But Louis’ reaction made Harry made Harry regret what he said. Anger flared in Louis’ eyes.

“I didn’t kiss you! You practically threw yourself at me!” Louis yelled at Harry, standing up. That made Harry’s blood boil. He stood up as well.

“Threw myself at you? Are you mad?! That’s not what fucking happened! You kissed me!” Harry yelled back. Harry doesn’t usually get mad like this but Louis was seriously getting under his skin. He wouldn’t tolerate this anymore.

“You were practically begging for it.” Louis stated as if it were a fact. Harry scoffed.

“Begging?” Kissing you is the last thing I want Louis. I despise you.” Harry spat at him, knowing that wasn’t true. He didn’t hate Louis and he certainly wouldn’t mind kissing Louis again. But he wouldn’t admit that, certainly not to Louis.

Once he said that, Louis’ eyes changed. A smirk falling upon his lips and Harry mentally groaned- here comes the mood swing. “Oh really?” Louis questioned, taking a step towards Harry. Harry gulped. He didn’t reply. So Louis spoke again. “I see the way you look at me Harry, like you wanna devour me.” Louis spoke, rasp in his voice.

Harry was no longer speechless, finding his voice again he scoffed and replied. “Devour you? Don’t let your ego mess with reality. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m interested in you. I don’t want you nor will I ever want you Louis.” Harry replied, hatred in his voice. But Harry did want him, he really wanted him.

Louis took another step towards Harry. “Stop fighting it Harry, I know you’re attracted to me.” Louis whispered, smirk on his face. It infuriated Harry.

“Stop acting like I’m the one wanting this when we both know you want this more than anyone else.” Harry dared. Louis growled. No more smirk evident. He was mad again. But before Louis spoke again, Harry knew what would get under his skin. “Remember begging me to stay with you? Or was that me to huh?” Harry then noticed how close they were, they were certainly in each other’s personal space.

“Harry, stop acting like you wouldn’t fall to my knees if I showed some interest. I can sense the way you want me you’re not discreet about it.” Louis responded. Harry wanted to slap him. He really did. “Cocksucker.”

That was it. Louis really needed a slap to set him straight. Harry’s hand lifted to slap Louis but Louis caught his arm in mimd air, that made Harry even madder. He could never win with him. It was so fucking annoying.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?” Both heads snap to where Daniel was now standing. _Daniel_. Harry had completely forgotten about him. Daniel’s eyes flickered to where Louis’s hand held Harry’s wrist. Louis’ eyes followed Daniel’s and immediately let go of Harry’s wrist. They all stood there awkwardly before Harry had noticed that no one had answered Daniel’s question.

“No. Louis was just looking for you.” Harry spoke, looking at Louis. Louis recovered quickly and nodded in agreement. Wow, this was the first time they agreed on something, what a relief.

“Uh yeah. I wanted to hang out, didn’t know you had tutoring today.” Louis explained. Daniel nodded, not asking further questions and both lads were thankful. Harry was no longer mad, he just wanted Louis gone.

“Yeah sorry mate. We rescheduled.” Daniel explained, shrugging his shoulders casually.

Louis nodded, already knowing but not saying he did, “Okay text me later if you want to hang out. If not we can just hang tomorrow.” Louis told Daniel and Daniel nodded.

“Alright mate.” Louis flashed Daniel a smile before saying bye and leaving. Not looking back at Harry. That frustrated Harry. He was still mad at the way Louis had talked to him. How dare he talk to Harry that way? Who does he think he is?

He made Harry’s blood boil in ways he couldn’t explain, no one has ever gotten this under his skin. When Harry heard the door shut, he mumbled ‘one second’ and ran for the door. He wasn’t done. He flung the door open and called out for Louis, shutting the door after him cause he didn’t want Daniel to hear this. Louis was surprised. He turned around, confused.

“I’m so done with you treating me like this! You’re so fucking moody. During the project we got along well and you were really nice then you became a jackass again then you kiss me but then you avoid me?! You’re so fucking bipolar!” Harry yelled at him, nostrils flaring in anger.

“I told you I’d cooperate with you for the project, I told you it wouldn’t change anything.” Louis said calmly.

“Yes but we got along and it was nice but then you claim you hate me?! You have no real reason to hate me and you fucking know it Louis.” Harry replied, coldly. Louis had to stop blaming Harry for his dad leaving. Harry didn’t directly do anything to cause it and therefore, he wasn’t guilty of anything. He refused to be Louis’ scapegoat reason for it. He wouldn’t allow Louis to treat him like shit anymore for that. It was not a valid reason whatsoever. Louis is clearly butthurt about his dad leaving and that had nothing to do with Harry.

Louis walked towards Harry until he was right in front of him. “I have many reasons to hate you Harry.” Louis said lowly, maintaining eye contact with Harry. Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, leaning in. Harry’s breath hitched. Louis stopped when their mouths were inches apart. They were so close Harry could feel Louis’ breaths. Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew there was sexual tension between them. he was almost sure Louis could feel it too. And, of course, Harry couldn’t move. He was frozen.

“Stay away from me Harry, or I’ll make you regret it.” Louis threatened. Eyes meeting Harry’s. Louis’ eyes flickered to Harry’s lips and with one last breath, he pulled back and walked away. When Harry had realized the trance he’d been in, he got mad at himself. He hated the effect Louis had on him. He hated it so much. But what he hated more was how much he wanted Louis’ lips to be on his when he was close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but don't worry!!! for tolerating me i have 3 chapters for ya!!


	17. Chapter 17

It was a Saturday evening and Harry didn’t know how he ended up in that situation. He was sitting. having lunch with Zayn, Daniel, Louis, Liam and Louis. It had been a week since Louis and Harry had screamed at each other and obviously, they didn’t talk for that whole week. Both avoiding each other. Harry could sense a cycle. _Confrontation. Avoidance. Confrontation. Avoidance._ And so on. Harry was starting to get the hang of it. He was no longer speechless and confused. Yeah, he didn’t understand it at all but he didn’t overthink it like he had in the past.

“Harry, what are you gonna get?” Daniel asked, putting his arm above Harry, on the couch. Daniel was on Harry’s left, Niall on his right and on the opposite couch sat Zayn, Liam and Louis. Zayn opposite Daniel, Liam opposite Harry and Niall opposite Louis.

Harry couldn’t help but notice how Louis’ eyes were staring at Daniel’s arm that was around the couch. sending daggers towards his cousin. Louis must’ve hated how close Daniel and Harry had become. That made Harry love it even more. Harry decided to fuck with Louis as Louis had been doing for the past year. It was time for Harry to get satisfaction out of their situation.

Harry moved closer to Daniel, pretending to be looking at the menu Daniel held in his right hand, ignoring the fact that he had a menu right tin front of him. “Hm, I don’t know. What are you going to get, Danny?” It was the first time Harry had called him that, Daniel was a bit surprised but smiled widely nonetheless. He could feel the death stare Louis was giving him without even looking up. He wouldn’t dare looking up just yet.

“I was thinking fettuccine alfredo..”Daniel trailed off, looking through the menu.

“Mmm, wanna share?” Harry asked, looking up at Daniel through his long eyelashes. He wanted to piss off Louis.

Louis’ menu slamming hard onto the table scared the shit out of Harry. He looked up to see a mad Louis staring right at them. “Oops, my bad.” Louis fake smiled. No one really understood but no one cared to focus on it. But Harry knew he had caused it and it made him feel so good. He finally got under Louis’ skin the way he had gotten under Harry’s.

“Yeah, I’d love to Harry.” Daniel replied. Harry was confused for a moment but then remembered he had asked him to share. He didn’t really care, to be frank. He just wanted to piss Louis off and he was so glad it worked.

“Okaaaaay.” Harry replied, just to be annoying. He wasn’t really aware of what was happening around him, he had completely forgotten Zayn, Niall and Liam were even here. But they didn’t seem to noticed that Harry was consumed with Daniel and Louis and he was really thankful that they were oblivious.

When Harry looked back up, Zayn and Liam were giggling together about something and it was so adorable. They had carried out their plan last weekend and the look on Liam’s face Monday morning was enough to know it went well.

_Harry walked towards his locker, really tired and not in the mood for school. When he reached his locker, Liam was there leaning against it with a huge smile on his face, staring into space. Harry had forgotten to ask how the date went the previous day and by the looks of it- it had gone well. Liam never stared into space like a whipped teenage girl like that before. it was an adorable sight._

_“Good morning Li.” Harry greeted, smirk on his face. Harry’s voice snapped Liam out of his daze, he was a bit surprised for a second._

_“Hey…” He greeted back, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his daze._

_“Spill,” He shoved Liam’s shoulder. “What happened yesterday?!” He whisper-yelled. Liam blushed in response. Harry smiled at that, he really wasn’t used to seeing Liam like this. He was happy for his friend, he really was._

_“It was good.” Liam replied, wide smile on his face._

_“Come on! You’re smile says it was more than good! Tell me what happened! I want details.” Harry pointed his finger at Harry sternly._

_“He was so nice Harry. He paid for my ticket and in the movie he put his arm around me. It was so cute! And then he told me he didn’t want to go home yet so he suggested we go eat something so- we did and it was really really nice. Then we drove around for a bit cause he said ‘he didn’t want the day to end’ then, he took me home.” Liam told, biggest smile on his face. Harry smiled even wider though. He was so happy for Liam._

_Harry didn’t know Zayn was that romantic though. It was nice to hear._

_“So…” Harry trailed off, with a smirk on his face. He knew Liam understood what he wanted to ask. But he played dumb._

_“So what?” He replied._

_“Did you guys kiss?” Harry asked, smirk still on his face._

_Liam blushed and shook his head furiously. “No.”_

_Harry groaned. “Why not?!” He exclaimed._

_“I’m certainly not going to make the first move.” Liam explained, tone serious._

_“Ugh Liam you’re such a coward!” Harry exclaimed at him. “So what if you make the first move?!” He asked._

_“I don’t even know if he’s interested Harry. I really don’t want to fuck things up.” He explained, sincere look in his eyes. Harry couldn’t be made at him for that. He understood what his best friend meant. He also did not want to advise him to do something that would go wrong. That was their first date anyway, hopefully next time Zayn would have the balls to do make a move._

_“Come on, walk me to class and tell me all about Zayn.” Harry nudged him. Liam smiled, thankful that Harry let the topic go._

_Then, he started explaining how cute Zayn acts with him and how funny he was. He told Harry how much they’d been texting and he admits that there had been constant occasions where they flirted with each other but it was only innocent flirting so Liam didn’t know whether Zayn was interested or not._

_The smile that consumed Liam’s face as he spoke made Harry feel beyond happy for his best friend- he would do anything he could to help him with Zayn._

After the waiter had taken their order, they all sat and talked normally. Harry made sure to laugh too hard at Daniel’s jokes and to lean into him slightly. Daniel didn’t seem to mind, he smiled the whole time. Louis was furious though- Harry could tell. There wasn’t unexplainable tension and no one was aware of it apart from Louis and Harry.

For someone who had missed out on a lot, Niall was really fitting in. He didn’t really speak to Louis cause he hated him because he, as well as Liam, hated the way Louis had treated Harry for the past year. Harry was so grateful for his best friends. Regardless of not really liking Louis, Niall got along well with Daniel and Zayn. Niall was _that_ type of person, the type of person you could throw in any group and he’d win them over in seconds. Harry loved that about Niall. He was so easy.

When the food came, Daniel and Harry had shared the pasta. Every time Harry felt Louis looking he did something extra just to be an annoying fuck. He flirted with Daniel a bit but nothing too obvious, he didn’t want to lead Daniel on and he certainly didn’t want his friends thinking anything was going on- because there wasn’t. He just wanted to piss Louis off. Thankfully, Daniel wasn’t suspicious. He was just nice in return, a bit playful too. Harry certainly didn’t mind it.

When him and Daniel were finished, the rest of the boys were still eating so Harry excused himself to go to the loo. He walked towards the toilet, smug smile on his face.

He finished his business and started washing his hands. Once he was done, he stared at his reflection. He noticed his hair was a but out of place so he quickly fixed it before giving himself a quick smile and heading towards the door. But before he could reach it, Louis entered the toilet, fury evident all over his face.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Louis snarled.

Harry smirked at him then flashed him an innocent look. “What ever do you mean, Louis?” He questioned, wide smile on his face.

Louis seethed at him. “Cut the bullshit. Stop flirting with Daniel he’s not fucking gay.” Louis spat at Harry.

“What’s it to you anyway?”Harry asked, smile still on his face.

“You keep throwing yourself at everyone around me, first Zayn, then me, then Daniel?! Just accept the fact that I’m not fucking interested Harry.” Louis replied. Did Louis even believe his own words? Harry didn’t understand why Louis kept fucking insisting that Harry wanted him. But Harry didn’t let himself get angry this time, he wanted to remain control of this situation.

“You’re not interested huh?” Harry whispered, voice raspy, taking a step towards Louis. Louis gulped and took a step back. it was surprising to see Louis back away like this. Harry loved it. Harry took another step towards him and Louis took a step back, his back now against the wall. “Not even a little bit?” Harry whispered, maintaining eye contact with Louis as he spoke. Harry was no longer overthinking his motions. He let his body control everything, loving the effect it had on Louis.

Louis was frozen, he didn’t respond, so Harry continued. Harry leaned forward and softly moved Louis’ fringe away from his eyes. He let his hands linger on Louis’ face, moving them along his cheeks slowly, grazing them along his lips in an even slower motion. He heard Louis’ breath hitch in response, eyes wild. “See, the thing is Louis, I don’t believe you.” Harry whispered, lips centimeters from Louis’.

Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s and Harry let his tongue lick his lips, knowing Louis was watching. That was all it took for Louis to crash his lips against Harry’s.

Harry had missed the feeling of Louis’ lips on his. The electricity shocking Harry making him hot all over. Their lips moved in unison and Harry wanted more. His tongue snaked into Louis’ mouth and Louis let out a moan. Louis’ moan was beyond a turn on for Harry. Harry needed more. Harry pulled away and Louis whined at the loss of contact, that turned Harry on even more.

Harry pulled Louis into a stall and slammed him into the wall, kissing him harshly. Louis smirked into the kiss. The feeling of Louis’ smile made Harry smile too but it wasn’t time for that. Harry kissed along Louis’ neck and the sound of Louis’ moans made Harry hard.

Harry bent down and grabbed Louis’ belt but then looked up, eyes asking for permission. Louis nodded frantically, whining. And when Harry started to unbuckle his pants, he felt why. Louis was already hard. Fuck that made Harry so horny.

He quickly thew his belt to the side and unbuttoned his pants. Once his pants were down, the sight of Louis’ buldge in his boxers was enough to make Harry come untouched. Harry yanked his boxers down and Louis’ dick sprung out of his boxers. His dick was surely smaller than Harry’s but nonetheless it was fucking gorgeous. Harry didn’t wait to grasp Louis’ dick in his hands. He started to pump and Louis let out loud moans.

“Harry, fuck, that feels so g-good.” Louis whispered. “F-faster.” Harry started to pump faster and Louis let out a whimper but suddenly, they both heard the bathroom door open. Louis’ eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Harry, not knowing what to do. Harry slowly pumped his hands and Louis closed his eyes, mouth shut. That’s when Harry smirked and decided to take in Louis’ dick. The moment Harry’s lips coated Louis’ dick, his eyes flew open in shock. He looked like he was going to burst and Harry loved it. He licked the tip of Louis’ dick and the look on his face was priceless.

The moment they heard the door open and shut again, Louis yelled, “Fuck!”

Finally in a better state, Louis hips started to move in unison with Harry. “F-fuck Harry this is the b-best fucking blowjob I’ve ever gotten. Fuck.” He groaned loudly, thrusting further into Harry’s mouth. “F-fuck I’m g-gonna-“ Before he finished that sentence, he came in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed and Louis looked at him shocked.

After that, Harry got up. He gave Louis a deep kiss and then walked to the sink and washed his hands. With a wink, he swiftly exited the toilet. Leaving Louis absolutely shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys think !!!


	18. Chapter 18

It was the week after that him and Louis interacted again. Harry and his group of friends were yet again at another party, Harry was tipsy and he was wandering around the halls, not really knowing what he was doing. That’s when a a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him into a room. He was beyond confused but his mind no longer questioned when his eyes met Louis’. Louis closed the door after pulling Harry in then shoved Harry against the wall. Harry was shocked to say the least. So, he didn’t say anything. He just waited tour Louis to explain.

“You know Harry,” Louis started, leaning closer to Harry. Harry could smell the alcohol in his breath. He couldn’t tell if Louis was drunk but he could tell he had drank a lot. “It’s not polite to leave a man like that.” He spoke slowly, eyes locked on Harry’s. And without another word, he crashed his lips into Harry’s. Harry’s body reacted immediately. His lips moved along with Louis’, and didn’t hesitate in letting Louis’ tongue slide into his mouth. Missing the warmth Louis brought him.

Louis groaned and thrusted his hips against Harry’s, grinding against him. This caused Harry to moan loudly. That led to Louis kissing him harder and repeating his hip movements. Something about the way Louis’ body felt against Harry’s ignited a fire in Harry. It felt so fucking good.

Louis detached his lips from Harry’s and kissed down his neck. Harry leaned back, letting the feeling Louis brought him engulf him. Before Harry knew it, Louis was on his knees, unbuttoning Harry’s pants and shoving them down harshly, boxers next. “Time to finish what you started, Harold.” Louis spoke, looking up at Harry. And at that moment Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. The sight of Louis staring at him like that, on his knees could make Harry come untouched.

Louis didn’t waste any time, immediately taking in Harry’s shaft. Working his way up and down his shaft. The feeling was indescribable. When Louis had told Harry that it was the best blowjob he’s ever gotten, he got that. This was certainly the best head Harry has ever gotten. Harry put laced his fingers in Louis’ hair and supported him as his head bobbed up and down. The feeling of Harry’s hand in Louis’ hair caused Louis to moan loudly.

“Fuck Lou, so good.” Harry moaned. After Harry said ‘Lou’ he felt Louis begin to move his mouth faster. Harry felt so high at that moment. He was so far gone he couldn’t even describe it. “Lou, I’m gonna c-come.” Harry breathed out. Louis nodded and with one last lick at his tip, he pulled away. Harry released with a deep sigh. He didn’t get any on Louis though. 

Louis got up, kissed Harry deeply, flashed him a wink then sauntered off.

_That bastard._

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He was currently in God knows who’s room, half of his body naked with cum on the floor in front of him. Thankfully, there was a toilet in the room he was in. He washed himself and got dressed. He couldn’t believe Louis actually did that. He had to admit, he was so fucking turned on. But wasn’t Louis not gay? What game was this boy playing? Knowing Louis, even if he weren’t gay, he’d suck dick to win a game. Louis really was something.

Harry couldn’t get the feeling nor the image of Louis’ mouth around his dick out of his head as he walked back through the halls to where his friends were. Harry was sexually frustrated, he didn’t want it to end there. But this was just a game to Louis so he needed to find someone to take away his sexual frustration.

When he got to his friends on the dance floor, Brianna, a girl in his grade, flashed him a flirty smile and approached him, swaying her hips.

Even though everyone classified Harry as gay, he was actually bi. He didn’t mind girls but if he had to choose, it would be boys of course. So, needing to relieve the frustration, he let Brianna grind against him. Not really giving a fuck. She seemed to really be trying to turn Harry on though, batting her eyelashes at him and everything. But all Harry could think of was the way Louis looked at him through his lashes as he sucked him off. That made Harry hard.

Brianna giggled and covered her lips, thinking it was her that cause that reaction from Harry. Harry let her think that. He couldn’t care less. But once he made eye contact with Louis from across the room, he started to react to Brianna. Maintaining eye contact with Louis, he spun Brianna around, crashing his lips into hers. Not once did he look away from Louis as his lips remained on Brianna. She seemed to be pleased, smiling into the kiss but Harry could only think of how much better Louis’ lips felt. Louis broke the eye contact with an unreadable expression on his face. Soon after that, Harry broke the kiss. Continuing to dance with her against him.

When his phone read: _2 A.M._ Harry decided he was bored and it was time to go home. Nothing satisfying his needs enough he decided that maybe he could sleep it off.

Harry got in his car annoyed. He was annoyed cause he didn’t know what would come next from Louis. The ball was officially back in his court. He had to do something, hell, this sexual frustration really made him want to do something. He ached for the feeling Louis’ lips brought him, whilst on his lips and his dick. Louis made him horny in ways Harry never though possible. No single person has ever made him feel this way. Maybe it was the hatred mixed with the sexual frustration?

Harry knew that didn’t make sense but he didn’t wanna think of it further. He didn’t care to make sense of it. He just wanted to let life take the wheel for now.

 

* * *

“Alright class, I want you to use this lesson to catch up with you partner since I know you guys will barely put in the effort outside of class. You will sit with your partner, ask them a few questions, see if any answers have changed, if their personalities have altered etc. Take note of any realisation.” Harry mentally groaned. The groan was so loud he questioned if other people had heard it or not. Liam gave Harry a sympathetic smile and got up, heading towards Louis and Zayn. Simultaneously, Louis got up and headed towards Harry. He plopped down on Liam’s chair and turned towards Harry.

“Ask away, Styles.” He spoke, casually. So they weren’t going to talk about it? _Noted_.

_Two can play this stupid game, Tomlinson._

“When we last met, your sexual orientation was straight. Has that altered since we last met?” Harry questioned. He didn’t know why he spoke so formally.

“Excuse me?” Louis snapped, taken aback by the question Harry asked.

“Would you like me to repeat the question or?” Harry replied, smug smile on his face.

“No my sexual orientation has not changed one bit.” Louis responded, eyes locked on Harry’s. Louis spoke up again before Harry could respond. “How about you Styes? Get any gayer?” Louis smirked.

“You know, I had a dreadful experience with a guy this weekend that made me question being gay in the first place.” Harry fired back, both boys knowing what ‘experience’ Harry was referring to. But Harry was lying and he knew it. It was the opposite of dreadful but he refused to feed Louis’ ego further.

“Oh really? Didn’t seem that way when you were moaning my name like there was no tomorrow.” Louis sneered. Harry gasped, surprised by Louis’ response. He looked around to see if anyone had heard him and thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied in their own conversations to hear.

Louis smirked at Harry, feeling like he’d won their argument. But Harry wasn’t going to let it go just yet, he knew he had some sexual effect on Louis and he was going to use it against him in every occasion. “I think we’d work better in the back.” Harry said, pointing at the desks at the back. Louis was confused but followed Harry as he went towards the desks at the back.

Certain no one could see them, Harry brought his chair closer to Louis’ and snaked a hand between his thighs. He heard Louis take in a sharp breath. Eyes meeting Harry’s in confusion and desperation. Harry knew he had Louis in the palm of his hands then.

He moved his hands slowly towards Louis’ crotch as he listened to Louis’ shaky breaths. Once his hand was on Louis’ dick, he palmed him softly through his pants. Louis closed his eyes sharply and took a deep breath. But then, Harry released him. Louis’ eyes opened up in anger. “Finish what you fucking started, Styles.” Louis hissed at Harry, buldge extremely evident now.

“I just think it’s inappropriate to be doing this in he classroom Louis, there are just so many people around. Also like, what would they think? They’d think you’re gay. You wouldn’t want that would you? Considering you’re as straight as a fuckin’ ruler.” Harry smirked and Louis hissed once more.

After that, Louis remained silent. Too frustrated to speak to Harry. Harry was proud of his victory. He finally had something over Louis and it felt so fucking good. The lesson kind of dragged since they just sat there in silence but Harry wrote more about Louis’ mood swings since he was surely going to talk about that when they had to present it. Harry was ready to present honestly. He knew Louis wouldn’t change by the end of the year, he knew he’d have the exact same opinion on Louis so he was frustrated that he had to wait so long to present it. It was like this project was never ending.

 

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Harry felt a major need to pee. So he stopped by the toilet before leaving. After peeing, he washed his hands. Outside he could hear all the students who were probably rushing to go home. Harry couldn’t blame them honestly, he wanted to run home too. His weeks had really been dragging along and it was so annoying. He hated that feeling. He really missed summer- waking up whenever the fuck he wanted and not having to wake up so goddamn early.

“Ready to finish what you started?” Louis’ voice startled Harry.

“Wha-“ Before Harry could finish, Louis pulled him into the nearest stall, locking the door. He then pulled his pants down and looked up at Harry.

“Do you know how fucking annoying it is to be hard in school?” He snapped at Harry, Harry could only smirk at that. “Now, take care of me.” Louis groaned, dick throbbing.

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice honestly. He grabbed a hold of Louis’ dick and pumped up and down. Louis groaned loudly. “Shit, feel s’good.” Louis mumbled and Harry took that as instructions to go faster. He did so and Louis’ breathing picked up, hips thrusting into Harry’s hands. Louis’ moans turned Harry on, causing his movements to be as fast as they could get. “Fuck, that’s it. I’m gonna….” Louis came into Harry’s hands with a heavy sigh.

Louis then zipped himself up and left Harry. Harry got up and washed his hands and stared at his reflection. What the fuck were they doing? Were they friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?

Louis was really frustrating. Didn’t he hate Harry like five seconds ago?

Harry preferred when Louis ignored him. Well, actually, he had to admit, Louis was really sexually pleasing. But Harry has never done something like this and he didn’t want to. Was this just a game to Louis? He was dying to know. But he knew Louis was never going to give him the answers he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment comment comment !!!


	19. Chapter 19

Following Louis’ wishes, Harry left him alone. He didn’t want to risk aggravating Louis further. But it wasn’t only that, he was confused about his feelings towards Louis. Undoubtably, Louis aroused him. Their sexual relations had been Harry’s most enjoyable sexual experiences and he wanted more, he kind of craved Louis.

The sad thing was, he didn’t just want Louis sexually. He was finally able to admit to himself that he liked Louis’ personality. When Louis wasn’t out to get Harry, he was funny, charming, caring and attentive. Harry felt embarrassed to admit that Louis actually had great qualities. Harry had spent so long hating Louis for the way that he treated him that he had forgotten Louis’ good qualities that he once knew. It had hit Harry whilst doing the project that he actually admired Louis’ personality. Louis was different. He didn’t care what people thought, he was truly caring of his friends and family, he was absolutely hilarious, he was a good listener and time absolutely flew by when you’re with him. Upon realizing this, Harry decided to add this to the psychology analysis. Adding that if Louis liked you, he was an absolute gem. And without mentioning details, Harry added that Louis enjoyed having a scapegoat in situations where he did not know who to blame. He finds someone to release his anger towards.

At the start, when Louis had begun being a douchebag, Harry had to admit that he missed him. Louis had become apart of Harry’s routine. They were inseparable it was unbelievable.They spent so much time together so, Harry would find himself missing Louis and he would wonder if Louis ever missed him too. It was highly unlikely that he did but Harry still wondered sometimes. It had hurt.

But now, Harry was simply angry. Louis was fucking irritating. He had to know that he was intolerable. He was truly annoying, doing his best to get under Harry’s skin. Harry wouldn’t have minded if Louis would just bugger off but he never does- he always comes back to annoy Harry in different ways. It was infuriating.

It was now 10 PM on a Friday and Harry was furiously typing away on his laptop, adding onto the psychology analysis of Louis. He had to admit, he was being a bit biased since he hated Louis but nonetheless, he typed away. The essay was impersonally personal. As Harry had to maintain professionalism, he didn’t make it too personal but nonetheless, he wrote down everything he thought of Louis. Which was a lot.

Once he wrote down everything he had on his mind for now, his eyes started to droop. He was tired. All his friends had gone partying and since he was officially done with going to parties, he decided to stay home and catch up on some work, watch some TV shows. Do anything. He just didn’t want to go to another stupid party- he also didn’t want to bump into Louis.

So, since he got home from school, he’s eaten, watched 4 episodes of suits, 1 episode of arrow, done his math homework and added to his psychology essay, in the dark. He’d like to think he had been quite productive. Now, he shut his laptop and lay his head back. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

An annoying buzzing sound from under Harry awoke him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the dark. He looked beside him, his digital clock displaying: _1 A.M._

He felt confused as to why he had woken up but the buzzing from underneath him reminded him again. He groaned and reached to wear the buzzing was, realizing he was being called. He couldn’t focus on the name so he just slid the answer button and put the phone to his ears.

“Hello?” He rasped, through the phone, eyes barely staying open.

“Heeeeeeey Hazza!” Upon hearing this, Harry’s eyes flew open. He knew this voice far too well.

“Louis?” Harry questioned, voice still raspy.

“Yes it’s Louis silly!” Louis replied, giggling. ‘Louis?!’ he mocked, giggling more. He found this way too funny.

“Louis are you drunk?” Harry asked, completely confused as to why Louis was calling him.

 _Stay away from me Harry, or I’ll make you regret it._ Louis’ words rang through Harry’s head over and over.

“Are you drunk? You sound drunk.” Louis stated, as if it were some fact.

“Louis you’re wasted.” Harry answered, eyes drooping. He was really sleepy and he did not have the energy for Louis’ shit.

“I’m waste?” Louis scoffed. “That’s a very rude thing to tell a man, Harry.” Louis replied and Harry could sense the smile in his voice,

“Louis.” Harry warned.

“Harry.” Louis warned back, giggling a bit.

“Louis, is there anything you need?” Harry asked, wanting to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep.

“Oh ya! You almost made me forget! A chatterbox you are, distracting me by saying,” he changed his tone, a mocking one now. “Louis are you drunk,” his tone returned back to normal. “Like, there was no point for that. Anyway,” he sighed. “The _real_ reason I called is I need a ride mister.” Harry didn’t know what confused him more. Whether it was the fact that Louis was talking to him as if they were the bestest of mates, whether it was that Louis was asking Harry for a ride out of all people or whether it was the fact that Louis was talking to him as if nothing had happened between them.

“Really Louis? It’s 1 in the fucking morning.” Harry groaned.

“Is that the time now?” Harry could hear the smirk. Harry sighed, knowing Louis would annoy him till he got what he wanted.

“Send me your location.” Harry stated simply, hanging up after doing so. He was _pissed_. How come Louis got to choose when he wanted to be nice and when he didn’t?! Pathetic.

Harry’s phone rang once more and it was Louis calling again. What could he want now?!

“Yes, Louis?” Harry said after he answered.

“It’s rude to close on someone’s face you know.” Harry rolled his eyes. Louis really is going to to be a handful tonight.

“Is it?” Harry replied, grabbing his keys off his desk and heading for his door.

“Mhm,” he could sense Louis nodding, “I, I think you should apologise Haz.”

 _Haz. Fuck._ That nickname brought back way too many memories.

 

_Louis was lazily sitting on Harry’s bed playing FIFA and Harry was bored. Beyond bored. Louis was paying 0 attention to him since he was playing playstation and that irritated Harry. They were home alone and Harry didn’t know what to do._

_An idea coming to mind, a smirk started to appear on his face. This idea could go totally wrong but at this point he didn’t care. He grabbed the controller from Louis’ hands and bolted to the door. “Hey!” Louis yelled, taking off after Harry. Harry ran down the stairs, cackling loudly. Louis short on his heels, swearing at Harry. “Give me the controller back you little shit!” Louis screamed after Harry._

_Suddenly, Louis tackled Harry onto the couch. Both of them landing with an ‘oof’ Harry giggled crazily, finding Louis’ anger hilarious. Louis started at Harry with an angry face but he couldn’t help the smile that took over seeing the sight of the other boy. Giggling like a school girl. It was adorable. Louis slowly moved Harry’s hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him, completely forgetting the controller. “I love ya Haz.” Louis told Harry, molding into harry. Pushing his head into Harry’s neck._

_Harry was aware this wasn’t really normal but he didn’t care. They were always oddly soft around each other. It was only at certain times though. None of them cared, they didn’t judge each other so Harry didn’t think too much into it. He enjoyed it instead,_

_“I love ya too, Lou.” Harry smiled, deep dimples on show._

 

“Haaaaaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyyy!!!!” Louis screeched through the phone, bringing Harry back.

“What?!” Harry snapped,

“Come pick me uppppppp!”

“Okay I will. Send me your location.” Harry replied.

“Say goodbye this time.” Louis said quickly. Harry had to fight the smile, Louis sounded really cute.

“Goodbye, Louis.” Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

“Bye, Harry!” Louis exclaimed. Harry took that as his exit, ending the phone call as he exited his house.

Once he received Louis’ location, he drove to it. It wasn’t too far- only 10 minutes away. Before he pulled out of the driveway, he quickly sent his mum a text saying a friend needed a ride home, his mum would get a heart attack if she went into his room and saw it empty.

Harry longed for his bed, he still didn’t process what was happening. He can’t believe he actually agreed to go get Louis. He should’ve told Louis that he had requested for Harry to stay away from him so he would do just that- but obviously Harry didn’t have the heart to say half of that. Harry mentally groaned at his on weaknesses. He wished he was as strong and determined as Louis.

When Harry arrived at the location, he was about to call Louis but stopped when he saw a small figure sitting on a nearby bench, hugging his knees tightly. Could that be Louis? Harry got out of the car and approached the figure. “Louis?” He whispered, he didn’t know why he was whispering but he felt like it was appropriate.

“Hazza!” Louis exclaimed, looking up. A wide smile taking over his face, “You came.” He slurred, lunging his body onto Harry’s. Harry was taken aback by this but caught Louis nonetheless.

“Yeah,” Harry nervously chuckled, not really knowing what to say. Not that it mattered anyway, Louis was drunk off his ass and wouldn’t remember shit in the morning. “Let’s go.” Harry said, directing Louis towards the car- wanting to get this over with. It was too late for this. Louis followed silently and Harry was glad that he was quiet for once.

Once in the car, Louis slowly put on his seatbelt, fumbling a bit due to his drunken state but he managed it nonetheless. Once ready, Harry started driving to Louis’ house. Knowing the way as if it were his own home.

Louis started giggling by himself and Harry looked at him- confused. “What?” Harry asked him, sighing.

“When you focus, your eyebrows scrunch up, like this,. He imitated the look on Harry’s face, scrunching his eyebrows. Then broke out into a fit of giggles, as if he had just heard the joke of the year. Harry rolled his eyes but a smile appeared on his face even though he didn’t want it to. he just couldn’t be mad at drunk Louis.

Harry decided not to reply, he didn’t have any energy to anyway. The drive to Louis’ house was short as well, once he arrived he looked over at Louis. Louis was now frowning.

“Harry.” Louis spoke.

“Yes Louis?” Harry replied, hoping Louis would just get out of his car.

“Mum and the girls are away at my grandparents’. I’m all alone.” He sighed, puppy eyes appearing.

“And?” Harry questioned, really not understanding where Louis was going with this.

“Could you come inside with me? I’m all alone.” he frowned. Harry mentally groaned so loud that he’s sure Louis heard it. He was so done with Louis’ crap. Why did Louis want him to come inside?! For fuck’s sake! Louis wasn’t 10!

“You’re a big boy Louis, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Harry tired to assure him, but the look on Louis’ face was enough for Harry to know he wasn’t having it.

“Please Harryyyyy,” Louis whined. “Please! Please! Please!” He pleaded.

“Fuck. Fine.” Harry snapped. He really did not want to go inside with Louis. He wanted to be far away from Louis, and he thought that’s what Louis wanted as well.

Harry exited his car and locked it once Louis was out as well. Louis led the way. He struggled with the keys so Harry took it from him, opening the door himself, then locking it behind them. They silently went up the stairs together. None of them uttering a word. Louis was smiling proudly and Harry was irritated.

Harry followed Louis into his room and then all the anger vanished, he now felt awkward. He didn’t know what to do. He suddenly felt shy, he stood inside awkwardly, waiting for Louis’ next move.

Louis headed towards his closet and pulled out a pair of grey sweats. Before Harry knew it, Louis was undressing before him.

“Louis!” Harry squealed, turning around quickly.

Louis scoffed. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen.” He replied, giggling afterwards. Louis was a real piss off. “You can turn around now.” Louis informed Harry. When Harry turned around, Louis was standing shirtless in the grey sweats he was previously holding.

 

“Why are you shirtless?” Harry questioned, angry at Louis’ nudity.

“Because I sleep shirtless.” Louis shrugged, walking towards his bed. Not knowing what to do- Harry decided it was time to leave.

“Okay, well, bye.” Harry replied plainly, but obviously, Louis wasn’t done torturing Harry just yet.

“No no,” Louis got into bed. “Cuddle me like you used to.” Louis desperately asked.

_Harry was over at Louis’ house on a Saturday night. Harry was on the mattress on the floor whilst Louis lay on his bed. They had been in bed for about an hour but none of them asleep just yet, silence engulfing them. It was their first sleepover, only about a week into their friendship. It wasn’t awkward at all though- thankfully._

_“Harry? Are you awake?” Louis whispered into the darkness._

_“Yeah.” Harry replied, yawning._

_“I can’t sleep.” Louis stated._

_“Me neither.” Harry replied. But in all honesty, Harry hadn’t tried much, his mind was elsewhere. Thinking on and on._

_“When I was younger and couldn’t sleep my mum used to cuddle me to sleep. Could you do that? I sleep better with someone next to me.” Louis hesitated, Harry could sense the embarrassment in the smaller boy’s voice. Harry didn’t like the thought of Louis feeling uncomfortable around him._

_“Sure.” Harry replied, getting up and sliding under the covers with Louis._

_At first Harry didn’t really know what to do, but Louis latched onto him, tangling their bodies together, draping his arm around Harry. Soon after they both fell asleep._

_They woke up in a different position. Harry was now spooning Louis, holding him close. It was an adorable sight, they fit perfectly._

_Louis’ eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Harry. “Good morning.” He rasped out, rubbing his eyes._

_“Good morning Lou.” Harry replied, smiling softly._

_“I think that’s the best I’ve ever slept.” Louis admitted._

_“Me too.” Harry agreed, honestly._

_After that it became quite common for them to just sleep together during sleepovers. It was their thing._

 

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to cuddle Louis. But at the same time, he kind of did. He missed the feeling. He decided to take advantage of Louis’ drunken state and just agree to Louis’ wishes. He was too lazy to drive back anyways.

He quickly sent his mum a text, saying he’ll sleepover at Liam’s. He didn’t want her to worry. Then, he slipped into bed with Louis.

Louis quickly grabbed onto Harry, same way he used to before, cuddling into him.

“I missed you so much Harry, you don’t even understand.” Louis mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys think!!!
> 
> what do you guys want to happen ??


	20. Chapter 20

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t confused when he took in his surroundings, he couldn’t forget what happened yesterday even if he wanted to. Harry didn’t understand why he always fell into Louis’ trap. He didn’t want to get into bed with Louis but he couldn’t say no to Louis. There was just something about Louis when he was being sincere, Harry just kept picturing the old Louis. When Louis is in one of his soft states, Harry completely forgets the bad he’s done, he silently forgives him for everything. It’s something he does subconsciously. If Harry was at home, Louis not around, he would never imagine himself agreeing to stay over without much of a fight.

He sighed, looking down at the boy in his arms. In his sleep he was too soft. Fringe falling upon his face, breathing softly. They were no longer in the position they slept in. Like old times, Louis was in Harry’s arms, Harry being the bigger spoon. Louis’ head just under Harry’s chin. Harry’s arms were around Louis, holding him in place. But there was something different this time, Louis’ hands held Harry’s. Their fingers not entwined but just holding each other. Harry knew this wasn’t normal. But for them- well in the past at least- it was normal.

Harry would usually slip out of bed at this point and leave Louis something to ease the killer hangover he would awake with but this time, he just didn’t move. He was too lazy to. If Louis was going to be annoying when he awakes then so be it, he didn’t care.

Harry let his eyes flutter closed once more, sleep embracing him again.

The next Harry awoke, Louis was no longer in his arms, the bed now feeling cold. He got up, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. He got up and headed downstairs. He could hear shuffling sounds in the kitchen so he headed in, ready to face a mad Louis.

“Morning.” Harry greeted, rubbing his eyes. He knew that wasn’t appropriate since Louis was about to blow any minute now but, he didn’t care.

Louis turned around, surprised by Harry’s arrival. “Morning. I made breakfast.” Louis greeted, turning around and grabbing two plates he had prepared. Eggs, bacon and bread on the plate. With tea prepared on the side.

_ What. _

“Oh.” Harry replied, shocked that Louis made him breakfast. Louis never used to know how to make anything. Always making jokes about how he’d probably burn down the kitchen if he tried anyway. “T-thank you.” Harry replied, sitting down at the table. Louis gave him a friendly smile and set down their plates.

Harry looked down at the plate, still shocked. Louis placed the tea in front of him as well and then took a seat next to Harry, digging in. “How’s your head feeling?” Harry decided to ask, starting to eat from his plate.

“Not too bad, I took some advil earlier so I’m feeling better.” Louis replied calmly. Harry nodded his head, still weary. He was not used to them being normal around each other so he didn’t know how to act.

“Did you sleep well?” Louis asked into the silence.

“Yeah, I did. And you?” Harry questioned. He realised how awkward he sounded. This whole conversation was awkward, he wanted it to end.

“Yeah, really well actually.” Louis replied, continuing to dig into his food. Harry didn’t know what to say next. So he just ate. The sound of their chewing filling the silence. “Hey, look, I wanted to thank you for staying over last night. My fam are away and it can get kinda lonely y’know.” He nervously laughed. Harry then felt bad, he felt bad for being so rude about it. Maybe Louis actually did have a heart.

“It’s no problem.” Harry reassured. “I could stay over today if you want?” Harry didn’t know why he said that- he just blurted it. He didn’t even want to stay, he wanted to be at home, wrapped up in his sheets like a burrito. Louis looked up at him, eyebrows raised slightly, taken aback by Harry’s offer. Harry wasn’t surprised at this reaction- even Harry was shocked.

“Yeah, I’d actually like that.” Louis replied. That’s when it actually hit Harry what he had offered. What the hell would they do together? They didn’t have anything in common. Fuck.

They continued to eat in silence and Harry hoped Louis would randomly say ‘oh ya sorry turns out I have plans maybe next time.’ but it never came from him.

“So, how have you been?” Harry asked, breaking the silence. If he was going to spend time with Louis the least he could do was make it tolerable. He didn’t want to be stuck here bored out of his mind.

“I’ve been great..” Louis trailed off, telling Harry all the funny stories he had to share. He told Harry about how him and Zayn left pot brownies for Louis’ neighbours, pretending to be the neighbours on the other side. He also told Harry about a time when him and Zayn got so drunk to the point where when they went to get food after, they got kicked out of the diner.

After a couple of other stories, Louis asked Harry if he would prefer moving to the living room, it would be more comfortable than in the kitchen. Harry, of course, agreed. They cleaned up after themselves then headed to the living room. They were getting on surprisingly well. Laughing and talking like normal friends. Harry enjoyed it.

Harry also shared some stories but his life wasn’t as fun as Louis’ so he didn’t have that many stories to share.

“Do you wanna watch something?” Louis asked after their laughing had died down.

“Yeah sure.” Harry replied, soft smile on his lips.

“How’s porn for ya?” Louis said, really smoothly. Harry shoved him playfully. Louis shoved him back with a smirk on his lips.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. What do you want to watch?” Louis asked but spoke before Harry could reply. “Wait let me guess. You wanna watch the Incredibles.” Louis guessed. Although Harry would want to watch that, it wasn’t the movie in his mind. “Wait no! My bad! The Spongebob Movie.” Louis said proudly, and proud he should be. He was spot on. Of course he remembered.

Harry blushed at the thought go him remembering. It made him shy.

“Am I right or am I right?” Louis questioned, smirk on his lips.

“You’re right.” Harry mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear that.” Louis smirked, getting closer to Harry ‘to hear him’. Harry repeated himself, same volume. “Harry, I can’t hear you my friend.” Louis said once more, getting really close to Harry.

“You’re right!” Harry yelled once Louis was very close. Louis flinched away at the volume of Harry’s voice. Harry smirked at that. Louis wasn’t the only one who knew how to be annoying.

Louis got up and walked towards the TV. He opened a drawer and looked through it. “You’re luck we still…” Louis pulled something out of the drawer. “have it!” Harry smiled and then felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the message he had just received from his mum.

 

_ From: Mum _

_ To: Harry _

_ Still at Liam’s? Are you coming home for lunch? _

 

Harry checked the time and was shocked to see it was 4:30 P.M. Had they talked for long or had he woken up late? He decided to not ask, not really caring. He replied that he wouldn’t come home soon then shoved his phone in his pocket. Louis had placed the move in the DVD player by then, turning the movie on. Louis walked back to the couch next to Harry. But stopped in his tracks. “One sec.” He mumbled, walking out of the room. The movie begun and Harry decided to focus his attention on the movie. “There’s only one blanket… do you mind sharing?” Louis asked Harry, walking back into the room a few minutes later.

“No, I don’t mind.” Harry replied. Louis threw the blanket at Harry then walked over to the curtains to close them.

“I hate watching movies in the light.” He explained. Harry nodded, fixing his hair from when Louis threw the blanket on him. Harry knew Louis hated it, and Louis knew Harry hated it too.

Louis walked over to the couch, placing the blanket on himself and on Harry. They weren’t too close to one another, only knees slightly touching. Harry felt this urge to move closer, but he didn’t dare move an inch. He focused on the movie instead.

A loud ringing noise caused Harry’s eyes to fly open. When had he fallen asleep? And when did Louis fall asleep too? On his shoulders?

The ringing woke Louis up as well, making him snap his head up suddenly. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the ringing device from his pockets. “What?” He mumbled after answering the phone. “What time is it?” He asked through the receiver, unwilling to take the phone off his ear to check. “I guess I don’t mind.” He looked over at Harry for a slight moment. “I’ll meet you there in an hour.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, not understanding. Louis ended the call then turned to Harry.

“That was Zayn, him and Daniel are going bowling. I think he mentioned something about Liam coming as well. Do you want to join?” Louis asked Harry. Frankly, Harry had nothing better to do, so why the fuck not.

“Yeah sure..” he trailed off, then looked down at what he was wearing. “But I’d have to go home and change first so if you want I could meet you-“

“I’ll get changed and then we’ll drive to yours so you can get changed and then we’ll go.” Louis said plainly, cutting Harry off.

“Okay.” Harry agreed, shrugging. He didn’t really care how this would go.

Louis got up and headed towards the staircase, then he looked back at Harry, as if indicating he should follow him. Harry got up off the couch and did so. They went up into Louis’ room and Harry watched as Louis ruffled through his closet. Upon picking an outfit, Louis started taking off his shirt. Harry turned away quickly. “You don’t have to turn around you know, this is normal.” Louis said, confused. Harry turned back at Louis and gave him an awkward smile. Louis shrugged and picked up the shirt he had chosen. Harry couldn’t help but admire Louis’ body. Louis looked so good. His sweatpants were a little low, making his v-line visible as well as showing off his abdomen. Harry noticed himself staring for too long so he decided to look around, distracting his eyes from Louis.

Once Louis announced he was ready, they both got up and headed out to the car. There was a comfortable silence evident. None of them feeling the need to speak. Harry felt content with Louis around him, he didn’t know why. He didn’t overthink it either. If he were to start thinking about everything happening, he wouldn't know where to start. The past 24 hours were beyond confusing. So, it was better not to think about it.

When they pulled up at Harry’s house, Harry looked over at Louis and he could tell that he wanted to say something. “What’s up?” Harry asked.

“Uh, is your um, is your mum home?” Harry checked the time: _ 7:30 P.M. _

“No. She should be out at this time.” Louis nodded at this then followed Harry out of the car.

Once upstairs, Harry grabbed the clothes he would change into then headed for the toilet, feeling too awkward to change in front of Louis.

He changed then exited the toilet. “What time are we supposed to meet them?” Harry asked Louis as he approached him.

Louis checked his phone then looked up at Harry. “In about 10 minutes.” Louis replied.

“Okay let’s go.” They walked in silence to Harry’s car and Harry drove off, sending his mum a quick text to inform her he's going out before doing so.

* * *

 

Louis, Harry, Daniel and Zayn were now sitting, watching as Liam took his shot at the pins. They were on their last round. Louis and Harry haven’t really spoken since they got here. Daniel and Harry hit it off immediately. Harry would say they were flirting but he wasn’t really sure so he decided to ignore thinking about it and just enjoyed his time with Daniel. Louis seemed pissed throughout the whole game and Harry didn’t understand what had come over him all of a sudden. He was fine before.

Harry was now laughing at something Daniel had told him. “Oh, it’s my turn.” Daniel said as Liam walked back. He’d been to distracted talking with Harry to realise. "You really do grasp one's full attention, don't you Harry." Daniel said, giving Harry. Harry gave him a bigger smile, dimples appearing. Harry could have sworn he had heard Louis scoff but he shrugged it off.

Daniel got up, grabbing a ball and walking up to the lane. He turned around, making eye contact with Harry then said, “This one’s for you, curly.” sending over a wink. Harry blushed and looked down.

“Pathetic.” He heard Louis mumble from next to him. Harry looked up, confused. But was distracted by the loud sound of the pins falling. Daniel had striked all the pins down, turning around to smile proudly at Harry. This made Harry blush. Louis got up from next to him, pushing Daniel out of the way to play his turn. Louis grabbed the ball and angrily played. The bowling ball travelled quickly along the lane, harshly hitting all the pins down. He gave Daniel a dirty look then sat back down.

“Damn, what crawled up your pants Tommo?” Zayn laughed, getting up to play his turn. Louis looked up at him but didn’t reply. “Uh, alright.” Zayn confusedly replied.

Harry turned around to ask Louis what was wrong but Daniel spoke up before he could. “I didn’t get a thank you Harold. How rude of you.” He smirked at Harry. Harry control the blush that creeped on his cheeks.

“Thank you  _ so _ much, Daniel.” he replied with major emphasis on the ‘so’ then gave him a big hug.

“Okay okay!” Daniel laughed, getting Harry was just being extra. Harry giggled and Daniel pulled away, swatting his shoulder.

“What do you guys wanna do after?” Zayn asked, taking his last shot.

“I’m actually kind of hungry.” Liam replied.

“I could eat.” Harry spoke. “And I’m sure Daniel could too.” Harry added, nudging Daniel. Daniel laughed at this. They had an inside joke about how much Daniel ate so they both laughed quietly.

“I want to go home. Zayn take me home.” Louis spoke harshly, only looking at Zayn. Avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

“I actually picked them up so I can’t leave-“ Zayn started.

“I want to go home.” Louis spoke slowly, eyeing Zayn as if telling him something.

“I can take you home.” Harry offered, knowing he was the only other one who had his car. Louis shook his head, maintaining eye contact with Zayn. But Zayn didn’t understand the looks Louis was giving him.

“Let Harry take you home…” Zayn trailed off, hoping Louis wouldn’t lash out.

If looks could kill, Louis would have killed Zayn about 10 minutes ago. Louis turned around and walked off. Harry didn’t understand what he should do. Did that mean fine or?

Zayn took notice of Harry’s confusion and indicated ‘go’ with his head.

“Alright, bye guys.” Harry said, running in the direction Louis stormed off in. When he got outside, Louis was waiting for him by his car. Harry unlocked his car as he walked towards it and Louis immediately jumped inside.

Should he ask him what was wrong? He seems so mad. Harry really didn’t want him to lash out at him.

Harry started the car and headed in the direction of Louis’ house. Harry decided against asking him what was wrong. He did not want to complicate things further. Him and Louis were getting along and he certainly did not want to ruin that.

When he pulled up at Louis’ house, the urge to know overtook his logical thoughts and asked before he could stop himself. “Louis, what’s wrong?” He asked hesitantly, looking at Louis.

“Nothing. Just go back to Daniel, he’s probably dying without your attention.” He spat, jumping out of the car.  _ What? _

Harry jumped out of the car, “Louis wait!” He called out, following Louis but Louis was faster. Louis opened his door but before he could close it, Harry slid in. “What?” he asked Louis, confusion written all over his face.

“Go away Harry.” Louis replied, not making eye contact with him.

“What’s wrong with you Louis? You were fine earlier.” Harry asked, desperate for an answer.

“Nothing.” Louis said coldly.

“Come on Louis it’s not nothing just tell me.” Harry waited for an answer but Louis didn’t reply. Looking everywhere but at Harry. “Before we arrived you were acting fine, I just don’t understand what got you so ma-“

“Do you want to suck my cousin’s dick?” Louis asked, cutting Harry off.

“What?”  _ What? _

“Do you want to suck Daniel’s dick? Like you did mine?” Louis asked, finally meeting Harry’s eyes. Rage evident in the smaller boy’s eyes.

“Louis I don’t understand.” Harry spoke, clearly confused by what Louis was saying.

“My question is quite clear, Harry.” Louis answered.

“If you’re asking if I’m interested in Daniel, sexually, then no. I’m not.” He replied slowly, still not understanding what Louis was getting at.

“Just tell me if you are, don’t be a coward.” Louis snapped at Harry, not believing him.

Harry maintained eye contact with Louis as he replied, “Louis, I am not attracted to Daniel.”

_ I’m attracted to you. _

Louis narrowed his eyes, not knowing whether to believe Harry or not. Their stare unbreakable, the tension sky high. None of them dared to look away. Each beat of silence spent waiting for the other to say something. Nothing going on around them, just them on their own in a bubble.

“Are you attracted to me, Harry?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter for coping with my slow updates !!!
> 
> don't forget to tell me what y'all think, i love your passionate feedback. helps my writing.


	21. Chapter 21

_Are you attracted to me, Harry?_

Six simple words. These six words had Harry frozen. He knew he was attracted to Louis, he didn’t doubt that for a second. It’s just, he couldn’t find his voice. It’s as if Louis had captured all of the oxygen in the air, preventing any from reaching Harry’s lungs. He was stuck in place, no breath in his lungs.

_Yes I am!_

Harry wanted to scream at Louis. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Louis arched his eyebrows, waiting for Harry to speak. Harry knew he looked stupid at that moment, he did. He just couldn’t bring himself to answer. He felt vulnerable and weak under Louis’ stare.

“Well?” Louis pushed, impatient look on his face.

“Yes Louis, I’m fucking attracted to you, is that what you want to hear?” Suddenly, Harry was back. Oxygen moving in and out of his lungs with ease. He just snapped. If Louis wanted the truth, he could have it for all Harry cared. “And you know what Louis?” Harry spoke up again, looking Louis dead in the eye. “I think you’re attracted to me as well.” He spoke, taking one step towards Louis, no longer afraid of the boy in front of him.

“Well you know what Harry?” Louis questioned, taking a step towards Harry, they were now very close. Eyes never leaving each other.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, awaiting Louis’ answer.

“I think,” Louis grabbed Harry’s shoulders and slammed him against the wall. “You’re right.” Suddenly, Louis lips were on Harry’s. Harry moaned at the contact, he missed Louis’ lips. A lot.

Harry immediately opened his mouth, granting Louis entrance. Their tongues danced and Harry couldn’t help but moan out once again.

Louis pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of contact. That made Louis giggle before he pulled Harry. He dragged Harry up the stairs. Once they were inside Louis’ room, Louis slammed the door shut and shoved Harry onto his bed.

The sight of Louis approaching him aroused him in ways he couldn’t explain. Louis was so fucking hot when he pushed Harry around like that- Harry craved more.

Louis’ lips attacked Harry’s neck. Kissing him, biting him. Harry felt breathless. Louis’ hips grinded against Harry’s and Harry moaned at that, cock twitching at the contact. “Want me to eat you out?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, making Harry’s breath hitch. Harry nodded furiously, not trusting his voice.

“Say it.” Louis demanded. Eyes meeting Harry’s.

“Yes please.” Harry groaned, needing Louis as soon as possible.

“Yes please what?” Louis pressed on.

“P-please eat me out Lou.”

“Fuck. You’re so hot.” Louis groaned, turning Harry around, once Harry felt Louis’ tongue near his hole, everything became a blur. The sensation taking over completely.

“Mmhm, how does that feel?” Louis whispered against him and Harry could only moan as Louis moved his tongue in circles.

“S-so good Lou.” Harry whimpered. “P-please stroke me I’m so hard.” Harry begged and Louis was extremely turned on at the sound of Harry begging, so he did as he asked, turning Harry around and starting to walk him off.

After Louis’ handjob Harry finished things off with a blow job and they both laid back in satisfaction, all sticky due to the cum around them. They should really clean up, but they were too tired to so they lay there for a few moments.

“Harry?” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, big smile on his face.

“Wanna stay over? We can watch a movie or something…” Louis trailed off, hesitantly.

“Yeah sure.” Harry smiled, searching around for his phone. When he noticed the disgusting mess they were in, he spoke up again. “We should probably clean up.” He sighed.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed, getting up to help him.

* * *

 

Once they cleaned up, they sat on Louis’ bed. Louis was looking through Netflix for a movie to watch and Harry was sending his mum a text telling her he’ll be sleeping over at Liam’s.

“Hey Louis?” Harry asked slowly, hesitant to ask the question he’s about to ask.

“Ya?” Louis replied, not really making an effort to look up from the screen.  
“Can we just, start over?” He asked, almost in a whisper. Hoping Louis wouldn’t scream at him and kick him out.

Louis sighed, looking up to meet his eyes. “We really should, shouldn’t we?” and Harry nodded in response. “Yeah. It’s a good idea. I really shouldn’t have done all those shitty things to you. I’m really sorry.” Louis looked sincere and Harry was over the moon.

“It’s okay really.” Harry reassured but Louis gave him a questioning look- not believing him. Harry smiled at Louis, a genuine smile.

“So, tell me what you’ve been up to for the past year then.” Louis asked, wanting to catch up.

“Nothing really, same old same old to be honest. The only new thing was trying to avoid you like the plague,“ Harry laughed but Louis didn’t really laugh, only smiling a bit. “Just partying and studying. That’s about it.” Harry replied, feeling embarrassed at how boring his life is. “What about you?”

Louis laughed bitterly. “My life has been a mess to be completely honest.” he sighed. “Ever since my dad left it’s just-“ he paused, looking at Harry in a distrusting way. And Harry didn’t blame him, they’ve been friends for about a minute he didn’t expect Louis to open up to him so quickly. “It’s just been hard, y’know.” Louis finished off, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I’m really sorry Lou.” Harry apologised, he felt bad for Louis. He didn’t deserve all that.

“Don’t pity me.” Louis said, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I’m not pitying you Louis. You didn’t deserve that happening to you and I’m just sorry it did.” Harry said honestly. Louis bit his lip, not knowing whether to trust Harry or not. Harry knew that Louis had major trust issues, never believing that someone could care for him. He knew this for a long time.

“So.... you haven’t had any boyfriends?” Louis asked, eyebrows wiggling but eyes not as happy as he made his face look.

“Well, Jake and I kinda had a thing for a for a few months but that ended a while back.” Harry responded.

“Jake?? Jake from psych?? Jake from footie??” Louis asked, confused.

“Yeah.” Harry laughed, he knew why Louis was so confused.

“I didn’t think he was gay…” Louis trailed off, thinking intensely.

“Yeah well that’s kind of the issue. He was too scared to come out and that just made him paranoid and confused and that’s why we didn’t really last long.” Harry explained and a smirk appeared on Louis’ face.

“Your relationship isn’t the only thing that didn’t last long.” Louis replied, looking down at Harry’s crotch. That made Harry blush furiously and swat Louis. Louis laughed before speaking up again. “So how did it even become a thing?” Louis questioned curiously.

“It was actually really weird. He came up to me randomly one day asking for help with psych. I obviously agreed, not minding. He told me when to come over and so, I did. When we were in his room he admitted that he didn’t really ask me over for help and I was really confused and I can remember thinking ‘then why the hell am I here’ and before I could get another word out he slammed me against the wall and next thing I know we’re snagging.” Harry replied, looking up, memories washing over him.

“Then?” Louis pushed further.

“Then nothing really. He told me that he had been attracted to me for some time now and he was scared to how I’d react, he was even more scared I’d tell the school. We hooked up a lot, even went on a few dates. It was really casual. We didn’t interact at school _at all_ because he was so scared people would find out. A few months passed and after seeing him make out with random girls at parties I confronted him, questioning him on what we were cause like I didn’t understand. We were close and we hooked up a lot and I didn’t feel comfortable sleeping around since we were basically in a relationship. He said he had to make out with those girls cause people were asking him if he had ‘lost his game’ or something stupid like that. A few arguments later I kind of lost it and told him that he doesn’t seem to know what the hell he wants and when he finally knows he could come speak to me about it but I wasn’t going to continue like this.”

“When was this?” Louis asked.

“3 months ago.” Harry replied.

“And did he try anything after?”

“Not really. Just one incident at a party like a month back, I bumped into him in the toilet and he was totally wasted. He kept saying that he missed me a lot and that he fucked things up. He tried to kiss me but I honestly wasn’t in the mood for him and just left.” Louis nodded, taking in all the information that Harry just told him. Louis certainly did ask a lot of questions. But for some reason, Harry didn’t mind it at all. On the contrary, he actually enjoyed knowing Louis was interested and wanted to know more. He hated when he told stories and he just rambled on because he never knew whether the person was really interested or wanted him to shut the fuck up.

“What about you?” Harry asked, curious to know.

“Well, I had _a lot_ of sex- with girls- cause that was how I dealt with my anger at the world. I’m not really one for relationships and commitment. It was basically just continuous one night stands.”

_I had a lot of sex- with girls_

Why did Louis feel the need to clarify the fact that it was just girls? And why did that sentence make Harry’s insides churn?

_Was Louis gay or not?_

That question was on the tip of Harry’s tongue but he knew better than to ask it now, he’d have to wait till they’re more comfortable with each other. Harry had to admit he was actually really comfortable around Louis right now. It was like everything that had happened in the past actually erased itself. He no longer cared about the way Louis treated him before.

* * *

 

When Harry takes out his phone from his pocket to see if his mum had replied, he was shocked to see it was past three a.m.

How long had him and Louis been talking for? The conversation just flew by naturally. They had completely forgotten about the movie. Both telling each other funny stories, getting lost in conversation. He saw that his mum had replied hours ago saying okay and that he loves him.

“Louis shit it’s _3:50_.” Harry told Louis, who had just finished telling a story about how he accidentally dropped the neighbours cat into the toilet.

“3:50?! Fuck wow time really flew by didn’t it.” Louis chuckled, as surprised as Harry. “Wanna rap the night up by watching a movie?”

“Yeah. Then I’ll go sleep on the couch or something.” Harry replied, referring to the couch in Louis’ room. He obviously didn’t want to sleep on the couch but he didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable. Louis didn’t really reply, only slightly nodding whilst starting up a movie Harry wasn’t aware of.

And Harry doesn’t know how, or when but at some point in the middle of the movie, he fell asleep to the sound of the character’s voices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTHOUGH THIS IS NOT A LONG CHAPTER
> 
> i would say that it's a good one (progress between them) ???? who would agree!!
> 
> tell me ya thoughts


	22. Chapter 22

“Harry?” He heard a voice whisper. “Harry? Are you awake?” He was awake, well, at least he thought he was. He could hear the person and their movements but he couldn’t gather the strength to open his eyes or even move for that matter. “Ugh, he fell asleep. Great.” He now recognised the voice as Louis’. He heard Louis shuffle around the bed, moving something. Then he grabbed Harry and lay him down to sleeping position. “How the fuck did you fall asleep in this position.” He heard Louis mumble to, well, himself.

Once Harry was laid down properly, Louis covered himself with the duvet and lay down facing Harry. Harry could feel Louis’ breath on his face. They were close- he could tell. But they weren’t touching. He almost clinched when he felt a hand run through his hair. Followed by a “Goodnight, Harry.” That’s all he heard before allowing sleep to consume him once again. 

* * *

Harry fluttered his eyes open. The room was dark but there was a bit of light coming in from the window, only a bit though since it was covered with curtains and the only part allowing light in was the area where the curtain wasn’t covering the window.

Harry let his eyes wander to Louis’ face. It’s then that he realised that Louis’ legs were tangled in his and that Harry’s arms were draped around Louis’ body. Harry didn’t have time to change their position because Louis fluttered his eyes open, rubbing his eyes in the process.    


‘G’morning.” Louis mumbled, still not aware of their position. “Have you been staring at me?” Louis asked groggily. Harry had to admit, his morning voice was so fucking attractive. Harry thought he was being serious at first but the smirk that appeared on his face calmed Harry down.    


“No you idiot. I just woke up.” Harry explained, smile on his face.    


“Oh? You happened to wake up 3 seconds before I did?” Louis questioned, large smile on his face. Harry shoved Louis away, not able to stop the smile that appeared on his face.  He was kind of glad Louis said that cause he then had an excuse to shove Louis away before things got awkward. 

“You wish I’d been staring at you.” Harry remarked, sticking his tongue out at Louis. 

  
“I don’t have to wish for that love, you always stare at me regardless.” Louis replied, smirk on his face.    


“Don’t mistake it for anything- whenever I’d been looking at you, I would be wishing the roof would fall on your head.” Harry answered, once that came out of his mouth he was scared Louis would get mad- but Louis’ smile only got bigger.    


“And when you’re looking at my ass? What then?” It was that remark that tinted Harry’s cheeks. He didn’t know what to say to that- he had indeed stared at Louis’ ass on multiple occasions. But could he be blamed?   


Louis’ smile was now from ear to ear, waiting for Harry to respond.    


“I can’t really be blamed for that. Your ass takes up the whole room, there’s nowhere else to look.” Harry chose to say. Louis swatted him, chuckling lightly.    


“Oh so that explains why you’d be checking it out, right?” Hardy groaned, he knows he’d been caught and he didn’t know what to say to defend himself.    


“Look Louis- you have a nice arse it’s hard not to check it out.” Harry replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders.    


“I’m not calling you out or anything- I’m just telling you to be a bit subtle next time.” It was then that Harry realised he’d been oblivious. Every time he’d stare, a smirk would play on Louis’ lips  and he’d movie his hips as he walked.    


“But see, if I were a bit more subtle, you wouldn’t swerve your hips as you walked.” It was Harry’s turn to smirk and Louis’ to blush.    


“Just giving you the show you so obviously need.” Louis shrugged and Harry laughed.    


Harry lay on his back once more, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. He liked this banter with Louis. He really missed this. He felt content.    


He heard Louis start to move but he didn’t open his eyes. A smile played on his face as he thought of how long he’d been waiting for them to return to-   


His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a wave of water hitting his face. He took a large breath, water still hitting his face. He rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly. Louis’ cackle explained everything. He didn’t even have to open his eyes. But once he did, Louis say there, holding a bottle of water to his chest as he tried to stop laughing.     


“Louis!” Harry yelped. “What the fuck was that for?!” He screamed, rubbing his eyes frantically.    


“I don’t know. You looked pretty stupid laying there like that. Figured it would be funny- which it was.” Louis shrugged, proud of himself.    


“Ugh!” Harry groaned, looking down at the mess Louis made. “I don’t even have clothes to change into?!”    


“You know, I have realised that you’d sleep in the clothes of the previous day and it’s kinda nasty so I decided not to tell you how nasty it is.”     


Harry rolled his eyes and tried to fight the smile on his face. “We’ve been friends for a day and I’m already regretting it.” Harry let a smile play on his lips to indicate he’s joking.    


“Isn’t honesty the first rule of friendship? I’m only trying to be honest by letting you know you’re stinky.” Louis pouted innocently.    


Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “stinky?” He questioned, shaking his head. Louis replied by nodding innocently. “Well, you’re the one that notifies me at 3 A.M. that I’m staying over.”    


“I’m just saying, you’ve really changed. Once upon a time you were the cleanest person I knew.” Harry smacked him before laughing. He looked down and realised he was still drenched in water.    


“Louis what do I do about this?!” Harry groaned, pointing to his shirt.    


“It’s just a bit of water, Harold. I’ll give you a shirt and you don’t need pants since I was nice and didn’t get water on your pants.” Harry rolled his eyes and restrained himself from smacking that cocky smirk off of Louis’ face.    


Louis got up and walked to his closet, grabbing Harry clothing. 

“You’re better off with a jumper since it’s kind of cold so,” he threw the jumper at Harry. “Here.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to take off his shirt and put on Louis’ jumper. He didn’t really need to dry himself as his body wasn’t that, shirt soaking up the water instead. He felt Louis’ eyes on his body as he put the jumper on but once he made eye contact with Louis- he looked away immediately. 

He actually had completely forgotten the fact that they had multiple sexual relations and were now ‘friends’, that’s kind of awkward but he guesses that they’re just going to move on, forgetting everything. That kinda bummed Harry because when Louis touched him, his body was on fire. And also, Louis gave the best head Harry’s ever received. But regardless, it’s probably better this way. He’d rather have Louis as a friend then a moody Louis who needed a blow every now and then. He took a second to contemplate that but decided yeah, it’s probably for the best anyway. 

When Harry looked up, Louis was shirtless, looking for a shirt to wear and now it was Harry’s turn to stare. Harry has to admit, he wanted to take Louis now. He wanted to undress him till he was completely naked and take him right against the wall. Harry mentally groaned as his morning wood got even worse due to his sexual thoughts towards Louis. 

He looked away from Louis and shifted uncomfortably, Louis seemed too preoccupied to notice which Harry thanked god for. 

“What do you have planned for today?” Louis asked Harry, putting on a black hoodie. 

“I’m not really sure. I can’t be bothered to do anything honestly.” Harry groaned, laying down on his back again. He just wanted to watch something and binge all day- in bed. 

“What about tutoring?” Louis asked hesitantly. 

“I think I’m gonna cancel, I’m not in the mood today.” Harry replied, grabbing his phone to send Daniel a quick text. He knew Daniel would be okay with it. 

“Oh.” Was this his cue to leave or? He didn’t know what to do. “We can hang out if you want. Mum comes back tomorrow so I don’t really have anything to do.” 

Harry sat up, eyebrows raised. “Do you never have any school work to do?” Harry asked realising Louis is always either partying, going out or lounging around. Louis rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Harry. 

“If you don’t wanna stay feel free to leave!” Louis exclaimed, fake scoffing and turning his head, pretending to be angry. 

“No Lou! Of course I wanna spend time with you!” Harry exclaimed, playing along. He ran towards Louis and engulfed him in a tight hug. The gesture was uncalled for but Harry wasn’t really thinking- he was just playing along anyway. 

“Get your long arms off me you fat cow!” Louis screamed, laughing. Once Harry did so, Louis looked down at Harry’s hands, huge smirk on his lips. Before he knew what was going on, Louis grabbed Harry’s phone from his palms and took off running. “Payback for stealing the controller!” Louis yelled and Harry rolled his eyes, following Louis down the stairs. Harry’s eyes darted to the couch next to where Louis was running and if Louis wanted to repeat history, then so be it. 

Harry tackles Louis onto the couch, pinning his arms down. “Call it déjà vu.” Harry said to Louis, smirking. Louis was smiling from ear to ear, trying to wiggle out of Harry’s grasp. 

“But this time, you’re on top.” Louis pointed out, smirk playing on his lips. 

“Time changes you.” Hardy said, getting the sexual euphemism. Louis searched his face for what he meant, getting no answer he handed Harry his phone back. Then, he gave Harry the impression he was helping him get up but suddenly, Harry was pinned down the same way Louis was a few seconds ago. 

“Time may have changed you Harold, but it hasn’t changed me.” He clarified with a smile before getting up. 

Harry was confused. Was Louis saying that he tops? Or what? Cause if that’s the case, Harry didn’t mind at all. He didn’t care who did the fucking- as long as he was having sex with Louis, he didn’t mind. 

“So you top then?” Louis asked, playful smirk on his lips. Harry shoved him before replying. 

“It doesn’t really bother me, I usually just go with it and see what the other person wants.” Harry didn’t know whether to ask Louis if he tops or bottoms cause Louis starts closing off when Harry mentions gay stuff. Which is really annoying. 

“What time is it?” Harry asked curiously, forgetting everything around them. 

“You’re the one with a phone on you.” Louis replied and that made Harry laugh. He was being really dumb. He checked his phone and his screen flashed _ 1:30 P.M.  _

“Already bored?” Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows. But something on his face said he wasn’t really joking. 

“As if.” Harry remarked, knowing Louis loved to be complimented and reassured he’s the best. 

“What do  _ you _ want to do, Harold?” Louis questioned, poking Harry. 

“We can do anything just don’t call me Harold.”

“Still get mad at that?” Louis laughed. 

“Still? It hasn’t been that long Louis.” 

“It’s been like a year. And we were friends for like a minute.” Louis laughed off. And Harry rolled his eyes. “But to be fair, the amount of time we spent together was abnormal. Like, we were friends for like what? A month? And we spent every second together I swear I spent more time with you that month than I spent with Zayn that whole year.” Harry laughed at that cause he understood what he meant. They really did spend a lot of time with each other.

“You say we spent a minute together but somehow you still managed to develop feelings for me in that time span.” Harry joked. But once he said it, he was scared he’d crossed a line. Louis could get so mad at the indirect dad reference. 

“Don’t get cocky, Harry. If anyone had a crush on the other it was you, I saw the looks you’d give me when I wasn’t looking.” Harry couldn’t help the blush that creeped on his face. 

“Look. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I had a crush on you. I just thought you were really pretty that’s all.” Harry explained, not ashamed at all. 

“Really pretty huh?” Louis snorted, crunching his nose in disgust. 

“Yeah. Like a fairy.” Harry replied, big smile on his face. 

Louis cackled loudly. “A fairy?!” He exclaimed, holding his chest. 

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged. 

“You’re really offending me here Harry.” Louis said once he finished his fit of laughter. 

“How?! I just called you pretty.”

“I’m a man! Say I’m hot not pretty.” Harry frowned at that. 

“I-“ Louis interrupted him. 

“I’m just joking. But it’s like when you call a girl cute instead of hot, they get offended.” Louis explained. And Harry understood that so he nodded. 

“Mmmm. Still a fairy though.” Harry replied and suddenly he was attacked. Fingers tickling his sides frantically. He was crying out, unable to contain the wave of laughter consuming him. 

“L-Louis! P-p-please stop! Ohmygod!” He was laughing crazily, trying to take in any breath he could. 

“Say I’m hot!” Louis exclaimed at him. 

“Y-you’re hot! So fucking hot!” He yelled but Louis didn’t stop- smile wide. “You’re s-so hot I get hard just by looking at you!” And that’s when Louis stopped, looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry wanted to punch himself in the face but it all faded when Louis burst out laughing. That’s what Harry liked about Louis, he never took anything seriously. 

Louis jumped off of Harry and when Harry sat up, he sat next to him. 

“Wanna order pizza?” Louis asked and Harry shrugged mumbling ‘sure’. Louis got up and headed towards the staircase. He turned around before walking upstairs. 

“Same order?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

“You remember?” Harry replied, shocked that Louis would remember such a minor thing. 

“I had a crush on you remember!” Louis yelled back, large smile on his face as he skipped up the stairs. 

Harry sat back and smiled. He was truly happy. He always used to feel like this with Louis.  _ At home.  _

Louis came back a few minutes later announcing he’d ordered the pizza and plopped down on the couch next to Harry. “Wanna watch a movie? Or should we wait for the pizza?” Louis asked.

“Let’s wait for the pizza.” Harry suggested and Louis nodded in agreement. 

So, they did just that. They talked about a few things that had happened, laughed about old memories. About 30 minutes later the pizza arrived and Louis got up faster than Harry’s ever seen yelling “pizza!” And sprinting towards the door. That made Harry chuckle and shake his head. When Louis returned with the pizza Harry realised he didn’t pay and offered Louis money but Louis only shrugged and told Harry it was no big deal. 

Louis then grabbed his laptop from upstairs and picked a movie for them to watch and that’s how they spent their day. Watching movies, talking, laughing. And even though they didn’t do much, Harry had to admit that was one of his happiest days in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter?? fast update?? lots of larry?? 
> 
> :)!! 
> 
> only to make up for the slow updates.
> 
> now tell me, do you dislike anything about the book? is there something specific you want to happen? what's making you happy? what's making you angry?


	23. Chapter 23

The next three weeks almost breeze by. Harry is now drowning in school work since he spent his last, well, three weeks spending time with Louis like there was no tomorrow. It was like there had been no lost time. They hung out daily (Harry even cancelled tutoring with Zayn and Daniel and blamed it on homework), they usually talked on the phone when they weren’t together and at parties they took care of one another; if one were to get wasted and derail, the other would be there to take care of them. There had only been about 4 parties but Harry could recognise a routine from miles away.

For some reason, Harry hadn’t really felt the need to hookup with anyone. He’d rather take care of Louis if he was being honest.

Now that he spent most of his time with Louis, he barely had time to study. End of term exams are in two weeks and he can’t focus; all he could think about is hanging out with Louis. When he’s studying he sees pictures or sentences that he feels the need to show Louis cause he knew Louis would laugh with him. 

He knew he couldn't study with Louis either because they would get no studying done. They would stat talking about something stupid and not stop until the next day. They had this habit of getting wrapped in talk that wasn't really anything interesting at all but they would end up speaking for hours about nothing. It was truly peculiar. Harry didn't understand it at all. But, he knew that he needed to resist the temptation to text or call Louis. So he switched off his phone and started studying.

* * *

 

That’s how he spent the next few weeks. He would enter class, not speak to anyone and just focus on what the teacher was saying. During his free periods he would study and during lunch he’d go to the library and study. When he would go home, he’d shut his phone off and study. He avoided everyone like the plague, he knew that if he conversed with anyone he’d get distracted and end up not studying and so, he did what he had to do. It wasn’t that he studied 24/7, for example sometimes at home he’d give himself breaks and watch something on TV, he just didn’t dare switch on his phone because he knew if he did, he wouldn’t go off it. He knew he was going insane but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t get a bad grade, he wouldn’t let himself do that. He knew how sad it was, he genuinely did. But he knew it would be sadder to fail so he wouldn't fall into the temptation to socialise. It wasn't worth it.

He had to admit, he kind of missed Louis. Like, a lot. His other friends too.

Him and Louis hadn’t really spent a lot of time together, or any at all for that matter. To be honest, Louis was mainly the one Harry was ignoring. One look into those blue eyes and he’d drop all his books within seconds, he knew that. So he couldn’t risk it. When he saw Louis approaching him he would pretend he didn’t notice and run the other way. If he spotted Louis in the hall he’d walk in a direction where Louis was not to see him. He became a ghost.

He just really hoped these exams are worth it. He’s sure no one studied as hard as him so if he doesn’t smash it then what’s the point of even trying after this.

* * *

 

Exam week was horrid to say the least. It’s not that the exams were hard per se but, considering how much Harry had studied they should’ve been a piece of cake. They weren’t, at all. The math exam really shocked him to say the least, out of all exams he would say that was the hardest. It was actually weird though because the people he had spoken to after the exam said it wasn't that hard. Did they take the same exam?

Harry knew he was screwed when they were discussing how question 11 was either 3.5 or 5.5 and he had gotten 300. Considering he had been chosen to  _tutor_ students in the subject he was pretty shocked to see that was his worst exam. His favourite exam was psychology. It wasn't necessarily easy but he had studied everything that came on the exam which he was really thankful for. He did waste a lot of time studying so he was glad it came to use. The rest of the exams were meh. That's how Harry would describe them. Some had really annoying questions that made Harry want to shoot himself and some had questions Harry had practised many times and so, was ready for. Nonetheless, Harry was just glad they were over and he knew there was a party tonight and he was fucking ready for it. He hadn’t partied in quite a while and he missed his friends; and Louis.

He practically ran home, well, not literally since he was driving but still. He got home as quick as he could, basically swallowed the sandwich his mum left him and ran upstairs to take his precious before-party nap. This time it was more desired than usual since he basically hadn’t slept for a week so once hit the pillow, he was a goner.

* * *

When his alarm rang, he wasn’t ready. He had a confusing dream that he didn’t really understand and he was hoping in time he’d understand but obviously the alarm had to ruin that for him. He doesn’t remember much from the dream but he remembers blue, a lot of blue. Blue you could get lost in. Maybe it was the sea? A river? He wasn’t really sure. He also remembers the sun, bright shining sun. Burgers were in there too. It was all fuzzy, he didn’t really understand.

Harry heaved himself up from the bed and headed towards the toilet, deciding he needed a nice shower before he left.

He ended up staying in the shower longer than expected, he’s pretty sure he finished the hot water in the house for the next decade. He doesn’t know how long he spent in there but he knows it was a long time. He had listened to _a few_ songs and just go carried away with the feeling of the hot water hitting his back. It was really relaxing and since his muscles had been so tense lately he really needed that.

He got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed the cream off the counter and took a minute to put the cream on his skin, it was a routine. He couldn’t stand his skin not being smooth.

After he did so, he walked towards his closet, not knowing what to wear. He wanted to wear something different this time. He scanned his closet and decided on a buttoned long sleeved shirt he got recently that had two birds on it. He wore black skinnies with it and decided to wear boots. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he decided to unbutton a few buttons, chain on show.

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror. _He looked good._ Satisfied with the way he looks, he grabbed his keys and phone off the counter and headed down.

“Sweetie? Where you going?” He heard his mum call out from the kitchen. He headed towards the kitchen to see his mum sitting at the counter, tea in one hand, book in the other with a pair of glasses on.

“I’m going out mum, is that okay?” He asked, feeling bad. He’s been a horrible son lately, he knew that. Barely spending time with her and with Gemma away for college, he knew she was lonely. He needed to spend time with her.

“Yeah of course sweetie. Keep me updated yeah?” She told him.

“Of course mum. And I was thinking, since I’ve been so busy lately, how about we go out for lunch together tomorrow if you’re not busy? I miss spending time with you.” He smiled at her and she returned that smile, his heart felt warm.

“Of course I’d love to sweetie.” Harry walked over, kissing her on the cheek before saying goodbye and heading out.

He followed the location Niall forwarded him, he could see that he had missed _a lot_ of texts but he didn’t bother looking through them. He was going to see all his friends now anyway so what’s the point.

The location was about 15 minutes away. It wasn’t that far. When Harry pulled up he realized it was _10:45_ and he knew that he was quite late. Everyone was probably drunk off their ass right now.

Upon entrance, he was met with many sweaty bodies and it was hard to spot his group of friends at first. He was about to call Niall after a long period of searching but heard a drunk Nick call out his name before he did. _“Haaarold!”_ Nick sang out, Harry barely heard it due to the music but he knew everyone on the table heard it.

He approached his group of friends,. Sitting on one couch were Nick, Nathan, Niall, Sarah and Bri (there was space since Sarah was on Niall’s lap and Bri on Nick’s). On the other couch, sat Daniel, Louis, Liam and Zayn. _Louis._

Harry didn’t have much time to look at Louis since Niall spoke out his name before he could admire Louis. “Nice of you to join us, Harry.” Harry stuck his tongue out at Niall and turned around to look at Louis. Once he focused, he was left breathless. _Louis looked fucking good._ His hair was styled up but not too much, he had a black and white tee on with a red jacket covering the shirt and black joggers.

It was absolutely _absurd_ how Louis managed to make such a simple outfit look breathtaking. Harry let his eyes scan Louis but once they made it to his eyes, Louis looked right back at him. Normally, they would hug and greet each other. But before Harry could do anything, Louis was on his feet walking the other way after mumbling something along the lines of. “I need another drink.”

_Hm, that was weird. Maybe Louis was too drunk to realise that was Harry._

Harry didn’t have time o think much about it though because Niall was calling him over to do shots and after the stressful few weeks, he couldn’t think go anything that sounded better.

The next few hours are a blur, he hadn’t seen Louis in a while and he lost track of how many shots he did with Niall.

He stumbled away from Niall, deciding he didn’t want to do more shots. He wanted Louis. He walked around aimlessly but finally came to a stop once he laid eyes on Louis in the centre of where everyone was, dancing. The lights were shining on him and Harry couldn’t help but stare. The mix of the blue of Louis’ eyes and the lights from above reminded Harry of his dream.

Harry was _really_ drunk.

“Wanna dance?” He heard from behind him. He twirled around and there stood Nathan, smirk on his face as he awaited Harry’s reply.

_Yes, but with Louis’ blue eyes._

Harry giggled at his stupid thoughts and decided to nod, accepting Nathan’s offer. Nathan pulled him along, closer to where everyone was dancing and they started dancing.

Nathan was very much in Harry’s personal space and he was sure at one point Nathan was grinding on him.

_I didn’t know Nathan was gay._

He thought.

_But then again, I don’t really care._

He giggled at his own thoughts and Nathan looked up at him, confused but decided to ignore him as he was aware Harry was drunk off his ass.

He made eye contact with Louis from across the room and once Louis noticed Nathan, he looked away in disgust. He stopped dancing and Harry could have sworn he saw him walk towards the exit.

So, of course, Harry decided it was only rational for him to follow,

“One sec.” He told Nathan, stumbling away, not really caring if he came back for him or not.

Harry stumbled to the exit, trying to focus on his balance so he doesn’t fall over his own feet. Once he made it to the door, he stumbled out of the house and looked around. Not seeing Louis at first. He groaned and walked out further.

“Loooooouiiiiiissss!!” he whisper-yelled into the darkness than laughed at himself. “Looooouuuuu, where are you!!” He paused, breaking into a fit of giggles. “That rhymes! Lou, where are you!” He repeated, giggling to himself.

“Harry?” Louis called. He was leaning against a wall smoking.

“Lou! There are thou!” he giggled. “Oh wait shit, that doesn’t rhyme ugh.” He walked towards Louis slowly, focusing on his feet. He didn’t want to look too stupid in front of Louis.

Louis sighed, “how much did you drink, Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “ask Niall!” He exclaimed, giggling at the memory of him and Niall taking shots like there’s no tomorrow.

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis questioned impatiently.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, confused to what Louis was referring to.

“You were calling out my name, what do you want?” Louis rephrased slowly for Harry to comprehend.

“You doy! That’s why I was calling _your_ name and not Niall’s!” Harry giggled, that was a really stupid question Louis just asked.

“Why were you calling my name Harry?” Louis asked, getting annoyed.

“Why not?” Harry fired back, thinking that was a really smart reply. He was proud of himself.

“Harry you avoid for like three weeks and now this what the fuck is going on with you.” Louis snaps, pissed off at Harry.

“Avoid? Wha…”

Louis looks at him impatiently.

“I wasn’t avoiding you! Well, I was. But only because I was studying! And if I answered you, I would do badly.” Harry pouted.

“Are you saying I’m a bad influence?” Louis questioned, eyebrows raised. Blood boiling.

“No! No! I’m just not efficient around you!” Harry explained but didn’t realise he was making it worse.

“You’re basically saying I’m a bad influence on you.” Louis said, trying to summarise Harry’s words.

Harry groaned. His head was pumping and this wasn’t helping at all.

“Louis I just can’t focus when I’m around you.” Harry explained and was proud of himself because that was the only proper sentence he’s gotten out in the past hour.

“Yeah why’s that? Is it cause I’m stupid?” Harry was confused. Beyond confused. How did Louis get that from what he was saying.

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Harry mumbled, not knowing how to get his point across.

“Then what are you saying!” Louis snapped, both of them speaking different languages.

“I’m saying- ohmygod.” He was interrupted by his insides churning and his lunch traveling up his system. He moved to the sides and puked out his insides.

“Lou, please take me home.” He whispered weakly. He was so done. He just wanted to go home.

“Give me your keys.” Louis mumbled, beyond irritated.

So, that’s how Louis ended up driving Harry home. Louis’ knuckles were almost white at how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Harry couldn’t focus on that though, he focused on stopping himself from throwing up again.

The car ride stayed absolutely silent the whole way there. Harry too far gone to say anything and Louis far too pissed to say anything.

Once they pulled up at Harry’s house, Louis helped Harry up to his room. Helped him brush his teeth then helped him change.

Once Harry was ready for bed, Louis tucked him in and Harry thanked him.

“Please stay Lou?” Harry asked as Louis opened the door to leave. Louis looked back and made eye contact with Harry’s pleading eyes.

“No.” He said, shutting the door and leaving Harry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update already and quite a long one too hmmmm!!
> 
> just because im all for christmas spirit and all that
> 
> y'all probs confused as hell with this chapter,,,, on a scale of 1-10 how much do y’all hate me rn


	24. Chapter 24

Harry’s eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them. His head was banging and he instantly regretted drinking so much yesterday. He doesn’t even remember much but he just regrets how much he drank. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them slowly adjust to his familiar room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around.

He was alone.

A note, pills and water sat on bedside table. He decided to pick up the note first.

‘ _you’re welcome. don’t call me. - l’_

He assumed the L indicated Louis but why didn’t Louis want him to call? Harry was confused. What did he do yesterday?

Flashbacks of drinking with Niall came flooding back. He remembers dancing with someone. Was it Nathan? He couldn’t put his finger on it. It was all blurry to him and it didn't help that his head was pounding like a motherfucker. Certainly didn't help at all.

He doesn’t remember Louis though.

He tries to focus hard on his memories. Shutting his eyes trying to remember.

That’s when it hits him.

Images of how good Louis looked yesterday flood through his brain. The way his hair was styled, the white tee and the red jacket. Louis looked _good._ Then, he recalls him and Louis standing outside screaming at each other but he doesn’t recall why they were mad.

He tries. He really does .But his headache only gets worse. So, he decided to take a pill and down it down instead of stressing himself trying to remember.

Maybe he should call Louis and just ask?

_But Louis doesn’t want you to call, idiot._

That’s right. He should just go ask him in person.

_That seems rational._

He nods to, well, himself then hauls himself off his bed and heads to the shower.

His shower doesn’t really last that long, he was kind of eager to reach Louis and apologise for whatever he did. When it came to Louis he didn't really think much about what he was doing, he just acted immediately. He usually liked to enjoy his showers, slowly shampooing and taking his time washing his body. But he didn't this time.

After showering, he quickly changes and heads out. He doesn't even take the time to put cream on his skin, deciding there wasn't any time to do that.

He pauses at the door when he realizes he doesn’t know where his keys are. Fuck. He remembers that Louis drove him home but he doesn’t remember Louis giving him back the keys. He freezes in place. Not knowing what to do next. He spins around in a circle for no reason, contemplating what to do when he spots the keys on the counter. “Thank god!” he mumbles to himself.

He leaves his house in a hurry and drives off to Louis’ house. He is extremely impatient but drives appropriately of course.

Once he arrives at Louis’ house he practically jumps out of the car and heads to the front door. He rings the doorbell and plays with his fingers impatiently.

Louis’ mum swings the door open and gives Harry a warm smile. “Hello, Harry.” She greets him kindly.

“Hello Ms. Toml-“ Harry starts but he’s interrupted.

“Harry how many times have I told you to call me Johannah!” She scolds Harry. And to be truthful, she did tell him many times but after all the awkwardness Harry just never manages to say it.

“Yes, um, I’m sorry. Hello J-Johannah. Is Louis him?” He stutters in saying her name as it’s still foreign to his tongue but he tries to play it off smoothly. She laughs, noticing his stutter and he blushes.

“He’s actually not son. He said he’d crash at Niall’s. Maybe you should try there?” She suggests and Harry almost passes out. He really didn’t think Louis would be somewhere else. What a curve ball. Harry mentally groaned-loudly. But nodded regardless and mumbles a ’alright, thank you.’ before turning around and heading towards his car. What a bust.

He decides to call Niall before heading there. He grabs his phone out of his pocket, which is 30% but Harry shrugs that off.

He presses on Niall’s contact and waits. It seems like forever before Niall actually picks up.

“Hello?” He hears Niall groggily reply and he knows immediately he’d woken him up, he feels kind of bad but his desperation to see Louis eases that slightly.

“Hey Niall. Where are you? Is Louis with you?” Harry asks impatiently, getting to the point.

“Uh, I crashed at the party and yeah I’m pretty sure Louis is here too.” He mumbles and Harry’s pretty sure Niall thinks he’s dreaming. So instead of replying he closes on his face and jumps in the car, following the location Niall sent him yesterday.

He didn’t know why he was in this much of a rush, it’s not like Louis was going to go anywhere. He tried to ease his nerves but he knew that deep down he just didn’t want to lose Louis again. It was too soon. He knew he was being extra and it was probably the effects of yesterday’s drinking frenzy but he kind of didn’t care. He wanted to find Louis and he wanted Louis to reassure him that everything was okay. That’s the only time where he would be fully at ease. He knew that was partially pathetic but he decided to ignore his pessimistic thoughts.

The house was much calmer than yesterday. Not as many cars around. Harry jumped out of the car as he did when he arrived at Louis’ house and headed towards the door. He paused when he realised he didn’t know how he would get in this time. Should he knock? Would anyone even answer?

He decided to try his luck and knock on the door. It was a surprise to him that only a few seconds later Nathan was answering the door, standing shirtless with only red and white shorts covering his body. Harry felt himself admire Nathan’s body before Nathan’s voice snapped him back to reality.

 

“Hey mate, did you forget anything?” Nathan asked, garbage bag in hand.

“Uh. No. Wait,” Harry looked around confused. “This is your house?” He asked, confused. Surely he’d been to Nathan’s house before?

“Yeah.” Nathan confirmed and Harry was beyond confused. Had he never been to Nathan’s house? That’s really weird.

“Uhm, yeah uh I didn’t forget anything I was just looking for Louis?” He questioned, basically asking if Nathan had seen Louis.

“Louis…. Wait I’m sure I saw him. I’m pretty sure he’s upstairs in Ad- my brother’s room- first room on the left.” Nathan said trying to recall where he had seen Louis. “If not there check the one right after on the left.” Nathan told him, nodding.

“Alright. Thanks mate!” Harry beamed at him.

“No problem.” Nathan nodded at him, turning around to continue cleaning up.

Harry headed towards the stairs and kind of stumbled on someone’s body which Harry found really awkward. How did people just pass out in parties? He could never.

When he reached the first door on the left he realised how insane he was. He just went to Louis’ house- didn’t find him then called Niall to ask where he was and was now in said location, all to talk to him. He was truly insane.

Should he knock? Fuck that.

Harry turned the knob and headed inside. The room was really dark though, Harry could barely see. He slowly approached the bed and true to Nathan’s word, Louis there, lying under the covers.

“Lou-“ Harry started but froze when saw another body stirring next to Louis’. It was no doubt that the other boy was naked and that’s when it clicked that Louis probably was too under the covers. Harry gasped loudly and hadn’t noticed that Louis was starting to wake up. He was in a state of shock.

“Harry?” Louis questioned, rubbing his eyes, obviously doubting Harry was actually there. Louis stared at Harry, trying to focus and ensure it was actually Harry and Harry felt like his feet were stuck to the ground.

“Uh, I, um, s-shit I’m so sorry uh I’ll just leave, uh okay y-yeah bye.” Harry stuttered and practically ran out of the room faster than he ran into it. He slammed the door behind him and tried to regain breath he didn’t know was lost. His heart was beating rapidly and he didn’t know why. He felt like a gay teenager that had been caught making out with a guy by his homophobic parents.

He took deep breaths, trying to balance it out. He didn’t know why he reacted like this but he knew he needed to leave, as soon as he could. So, he did just that. He practically ran down the steps, taking two at a time.

“Hey Harry! Did you find him?” Nathan asked him once he spotted Harry.

_Now’s not the fucking time, Nathan._

Harry thought to himself.

“Yeah! But he was sleeping so I guess I’ll just ask him for my, uh, for my earphones when he wakes up. No biggie!”

_Earphones? Fuck Harry, is that the best you got?_

Nathan didn’t seem to find it weird though, he only smiled at Harry. “Do you want me to tell you when he wakes up?” Nathan asked and for the first time today, Harry smiled genuinely. Nathan was being really nice.

“Nope, it’s okay. I’ll just wait for him to call.” Harry said calmly. Nathan nodded in response and that’s when Harry noticed he had been cleaning the house alone.

“Nathan, do you need help?” He questioned, not really wanting to stay since Louis was just upstairs, _naked_ , with another man.

“Nah. I’m thinking of getting a cleaning service anyways. There’s so much shit around here plus I saved some of the alcohol money on it knowing I’d need it in the end. I’m so glad I did I can’t be bothered to do this shit.” He said, throwing the cleaning supplies to the side. Harry chuckled, understanding the struggle Nathan must be going through. He had random people passed out on his floor for fucks sake- it doesn’t get worse than that.

“Hey Harry?” Nathan spoke up and Harry looked back at him, eyebrows arched. “Wanna go for breakfast? I’m starving.” Something about Nathan referring to hunger made Harry’s eyes fall down to Nathan’s abdomen. It was reflex- he swears.

Nathan was beyond attractive, that was unquestionable. He knew Nathan wasn’t really asking him out on a date but his mind subconsciously drifted to Louis in bed with that guy and before he knew it, the answer came rolling off his lips. “Sure.”

“Sweet. Just give me a sec I’ll just go change.” Harry nodded and Nathan headed towards the staircase, presumably to his room.

Him and Nathan had been friends for ages, they were never really that close but he trusted Nathan and Nathan trusted him.

Events of last nights grinding came rolling back and that certainly had him confused. Was Nathan gay? He never mentioned anything around the likes of it and Harry knew better than to bring it up. They’d been friends for ages and Harry wasn’t exactly interested so there was basically no point. Not just that but his memory of it being actually Nathan who was grinding on him was sort of hazy so it might not have been him. So he _certainly_ shouldn’t mention it.

“You ready?” Nathan said coming back down. That was quick.

Harry looked up and froze. He might have been rethinking what he said about not being interested. Nathan was wearing a simple black sweater with normal jeans- nothing speacial but he looked _devourable._

“Harry?” Nathan asked, now standing in front of Harry. That’s when Harry realised he hadn’t answered his question. He blushed in embarrassment. _Hopefully_ Nathan doesn’t realise how intensely he’d been checking him out.

“Yeah, let’s go. I have my car we can ride in that if you want?” Nathan smirked for a second and Harry arched his eyebrows- confused. Nathan’s smirk turned into a laugh and nodded his head.

“Yeah sure.” They walked out together and Nathan locked the door with his keys. “Hopefully they don’t wake up before I get back.” He laughed and Harry laughed along with him. Speaking of, Harry didn’t really know what time it was. He pulled out his phone to check and was shocked to see it was only 10:30 A.M.

He shook it off since thoughts of Louis started pouring into his head once more and he couldn’t be bothered. His stomach churned at the thought of Louis with another guy in bed, he didn't know why. He didn't want to know why. “You know, this is the first time I come to your house.” Harry spoke up as they both entered his car. Trying to focus on something that isn't Louis related. But, the thought of Nathan's house connected to the thought of Louis and he was mentally cringing.

“Really?” Nathan asked, confused expression on his face as if trying to remember a time where Harry had been in his house before. Harry nodded in response. “Did you enjoy the party?” Nathan questioned. Harry had to turn his head to see if Nathan’s face was implying their grind session or not. But his expression was totally neutral so again, he continued as if nothing happened between them. 

“Yeah. Drank too much though.” Harry groaned.

“You could say that twice.” They both laughed and Harry started the car. “Where to?” Daniel asked Harry, and Harry looked at him confused.

“I thought you’d be the one choosing.” Harry laughed.

“Surprise me Styles.” Nathan demanded, giving Harry a charming smile.

_And how could Harry say no to that smile?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast update?? you know it!!
> 
> tell me what y'all think. tbh the more comments the more motivated i am to write more because i dont feel like im writing to myself LOL
> 
> oh and btw i know you guys are like really confused but like... thats kind of the point !! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

He ended up taking Nathan to Joey’s because frankly, he couldn’t stop thinking of Louis and since Joey’s was their place it was the first place he could think of. Plus, their breakfast was as great as their burgers so, a winner as a whole.

“Joey’s huh?” Nathan questioned as they pulled up.

“Yeah…. do you not like it?” Harry questioned, quite alarmed. He _really really really_ didn’t want Nathan to have a problem with it because he wouldn’t know where to take them next, Harry wasn’t known for his adventurous attributes after all.

“No, no. I’ve actually never been.” Nathan said, shy smile on his face.

Harry gasped. Literally. “Never?!” He practically yelled at Nathan.

Nathan let out a chuckle at Harry’s reaction and shook his head. “Came with the team once but I had eaten before so I couldn’t even look at the food.” That’s right, Nathan was on the footie team.

_Louis is also on the footie team._

Shut the fuck up.

_You can’t tell me to shut up I’m literally you._

Harry shook his head, trying to shake himself out of his brain.

He placed a hand on his heart and leaned back dramatically after parking. “You’re really offending me here, Nathan.”

Nathan laughed, “How? I didn’t criticise!” he defended. Harry knew he was being extra, a quality you develop after spending too much time with Louis.

_Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis._

“We shall not waste another moment Nathan! To Joey’s we go!” Harry put the car on park, took the key out of the ignition and dramatically jumped out of the car. Nathan laughed and followed suit. Harry locked the car and darted to the door, Nathan following suit giggling.

“You’re really something, Styles.” Nathan said once standing next to him and Harry flashed him one of his wide dimply smiles.

They walked towards a booth, sliding on opposite ends of the booth.

“Hello. Welcome to Joey’s. I’m Miranda and I’ll be your waitress.” A woman stood, handing them both menus. They both thanked her and she smiled back, walking away.

“So, what should I get?” Nathan asked him, looking through the menu.

Harry looked up to hold eye contact with Nathan, once they were looking at each other, Harry replied. “Everything.” in an extremely serious tone.

Nathan chuckled and Harry couldn’t hold back his smile, and he almost forgot about Louis.

What? He said _almost_.

“Seriously though?” Nathan asked Harry.

“Look. Their waffles and their pancakes are _great._ Like, so great that I don’t know which I’m going to order.” Harry said, groaning. He hated having to choose.

“How about, we order both and share?” Nathan suggested, eyebrows arched.

Harry stilled, thinking about it. “You know, in all the years I’ve known you, I think that is the smartest thing you’ve ever said.” Harry decided, putting his menu down.

Nathan smiled, then frowned. “I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult.” He stated, laugh following.

Harry shrugged and called the waitress over, excited to order.

“Made your decision?” She questioned, taking out her notepad.

Harry nodded and told her they wanted waffles and pancakes. She smiled at the beaming Harry, he knew he looked like a child but he couldn’t be bothered to cover it up.

“What about drinks?” She asked them.

“Uh, I’ll just have a-“ Nathan started but Harry interrupted him.

“We’ll have one vanilla milkshake and one chocolate milkshake. Both containing two straws please.” He smiled politely and she smiled back. Nathan looked confused but didn’t question Harry.

She goes through the order one more time before collecting the menus. “Looks like you got a bossy one on your hands here.” She winked at Nathan and walked away.

“Ouch.” Harry stated, fake hurt.

Nathan laughed and Harry made the decision that he enjoyed hearing Nathan laugh. Louis’ was better of course but still.

_Fucking hell._

_I really need to stop._

“So Harry, how’s Gemma doing?” Nathan asked, curious bright brown eyes meeting green ones. When they were younger, Nathan would come over often, he knew Gemma well. She used to take them for ice cream when they gave her a break and didn’t pester her.

“She’s doing well…” Harry trailed off, smiling at the thought of his sister.

“What year is she in now? I’ve lost count.” Nathan stated, ashamed.

“Last year.” Nathan nodded at this. When the conversation died down Harry took notice that Nathan was always initiating the conversation so he decided he should start a conversation himself, to make it less awkward. “What position do you play? In footie I mean.”

Nathan smiled at the mention of footie. Harry would never understand the infatuation with the sport.

“Right back.” Nathan smiled and Harry nodded as if he understood.

“How’s the team doing? Is the season over?” Harry didn’t know anything but he knows he didn’t hear anything recently.

“No, we still have matches,” Nathan laughed. “But not as many as before.” He explained. Harry nodded, understanding this time. “You should watch us sometime.” Nathan added, glint of hope in his eyes.

“Well,” Harry stared at Nathan dead in the eye, serious tone on. “If I come, you should know,” he paused, looked right then back at Nathan. “It _won’t_ be for you.” When Nathan processed what Harry said, he gave him a shove.

“Ass.” He laughed and that’s when Harry cracked, laughing along with him.

“Your drinks…. which one where?” The waitress came back holding two milkshakes but before Harry could answer, she spoke again. “Ah s-shoot that’s a dumb question. In the middle right?” She asked Harry specifically since Nathan just watched like a lost puppy. Harry nodded with a smile and placed them in the middle.

“What now, Styles?” Nathan asked, never getting an explanation for the drinks.

Harry smirked at him, “Okay so, these are there best shakes so instead of choosing one, we’ll share both.” Harry explained, taking the lead by grabbing the vanilla and sipping it. Nathan nodded,grabbing the chocolate and doing the same. After Nathan took a sip, Harry spoke again. “And then… we switch.” Harry gave Nathan the vanilla and Nathan handed Harry the chocolate. “And drink out of the other straw, like this.” Nathan laughed at Harry’s demonstration then took a sip.

“So, who’s the best footie player?” Harry asked, taking another sip. Now, he may not know a lot about football but he did know the answer to that. He knew it was Louis. The whole school new it was Louis. He just liked hearing it. So, he asked.

“Hm. Probably Louis.” Nathan said, thinking.

“Why do you look so hesitant?” Harry asked, really curious.

“Because, look. Louis is amazing no doubt. But, the spotlight ends up keeping really good players in the shadows,” he sighed. “and I don’t mean me! Not at all actually. But there are a lot of good players that no one talks about which I understand because Tommo does indeed have unbelievable skill like, when it’s with Tommo you know you don’t have to worry,” he laughed, Harry did too. “But sometimes I feel bad for the others y’know.” Nathan finished off, taking another sip.

Sometimes, you can tell whether a person is being genuine or not by their tone or facial expressions. Sometimes it’s hard to tell and sometimes it’s just plain obvious. But Harry knew, he just somehow knew that Nathan was being completely genuine. He didn’t feel like he was envious of Louis at all, as if he truly cared for the people kept in the shadow. That made Harry smile, Nathan was so pure.

“Why so quiet all of a sudden?” Nathan asked with a nervous laugh.

“Nothing you should be worried about.” Harry assured, with a dimpled smile. This caused Nathan to smile back but before they could say anything else, Miranda placed the food, in the middle, on the table.

“Enjoy.” She flashed them a smile and walked away.

“Which one should I go for first? Oh god.” Harry laughed at that. “Okay, eenie meenie miney mo..” Nathan did that to let help him decide and Harry couldn’t stop laughing. He heard the doorbell ring in the background but he couldn’t look up. Nathan was making him laugh, hard. “I can’t even be bothered, to the pancakes I go!” He exclaimed and dug in. Harry chuckled and cut himself a piece from the waffles. “Oh shit!” Nathan moaned into the bite and this made Harry laugh even harder.

“Hey guys!” He heard from next to them, they both looked up, goofy smiles on their faces but their, well Harry’s, smile faded once his eyes landed on Louis. Louis hadn’t been the one to greet them, next to Louis was Josh, who was also on the footie team… who was probably the one Louis slept with.

Harry felt his blood boil, suddenly losing his appetite. He was _angry._

“Hey! What are you guys doing here?” Nathan asked. _Please ask them to leave Nathan, I’ll suck your dick if you do it I swear._

“We were kind of hungry after your kickass party yesterday!” Josh replied and Harry didn’t dare utter a word, neither did Louis. Both of them still and quiet.

“Us too. As you can see.” Nathan laughed. The conversation was ending. Perfect. Nathan didn’t invite them to come sit and Harry couldn’t have been more thank-

“We’ll join you!”

_He spoke too soon._

_Fuck._

Josh slid into the booth next to Nathan which only meant Louis had to slide in next to Harry, great.

Josh was calling over the waitress when Harry noticed Louis observing their order. Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt. It was _their_ thing and here Harry was, doing it without Louis. He _knew_ that’s what Louis was thinking. He didn’t even have to ask he knew. And he felt bad. Louis’ eyes didn’t linger for long on their order, looking elsewhere for a distraction.

Harry’s eyes met Nathan’s and Nathan shot him an apologetic look. Harry gave him a dimpled smile to let him know it’s okay, then gestured to the food. They both began eating again, switching the shakes every now and then. Josh and Louis both ordered; eggs for Josh and pancakes for Louis. Both ordering a coke. Harry felt _bad._ He knew that if it were him and Louis, they’d share like him and Nathan were sharing. He knew Louis thought of that.

He no longer felt the anger or the jealousy. He felt bad, he wanted to make it up to Louis. Apologise. But there were too many people around.

The not-being-jealous thing didn’t really last long since Josh and Louis started flirting soon after and Harry felt like he wanted to roll up into a ball and cry.

He focused on his food and on Nathan, who was now looking at Harry with the ‘well if this just ain’t the most awkward situation’ look that Harry knew too well. Harry had almost missed Louis excusing himself to go to the toilet. He thanked his lucky stars he didn’t. Two seconds later he got up pretending he just remembered he needed the toilet, trying to be subtle.

When he entered the toilet Louis was staring at his reflection deeply, he didn’t even here Harry come in.

“Louis, I’m so sorry.” Harry choked out. Louis was startled at first but then looked up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Sorry for….?” Louis questioned, eyes burning into Harry’s.

“For coming to our place and ordering our order with someone else, I’m sorry.” Harry knows he sounded stupid, like a child, but he felt bad.

“Harry… it’s okay.” Louis assured, like he was biting his tongue.

“No it’s not Lou and if you’re mad at me because of it I would under-“

“That’s not why I’m mad at you, Harry.” Louis said, calmly.

“Then why are you mad at me?” Harry pushed, needing answers, needing Louis back.

“God dammit Harry!” Louis slammed his hands down on the sink, making Harry jump. “I’m mad because you blocked me out for three weeks then got drunk and told me it’s basically because I’m a bad influence then, you don’t even care to apologise! You just show up at your _fling’s_ house, accidentally walk into the room I happen to be in, run out then when, for a second, I think you actually fucking care, I come here and see you, at our place, with your _date_?!” He exclaims at Harry. But before Harry could answer, Louis shoves past him and walks out of the door.

“Dammit!” Harry exclaims, kicking the bin over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t e n s i o n
> 
> tell me what you think !


	26. Chapter 26

All the anger towards Louis faded within an instant. He almost even forgot why he was mad in the first place. After being screamed at, he realized how wrong he was. He _did_ go MIA for three weeks without telling Louis _anything._ When he was drunk he _basically_ told Louis he was a bad influence and that’s why he couldn’t study with him around and then he brings Nathan to their place.

To be fair! Louis did too didn’t he? But no, Harry wasn’t going to sit here and make Louis out as the wrong one. He needed to apologise and make it up to Louis.

He really didn’t mean to do all this. Avoiding Louis while he studied was not because Louis was a bad influence- Harry just didn’t know how to focus around Louis, he never wanted to. With Louis sitting there how could one sit and focus on studying anyway? He was doing it for himself but he didn’t realise how this would affect Louis correspondingly. It was beyond irrational and selfish.

_And you don’t even care to apologise_

Louis just wanted an apology, and Harry never gave it to him. He thought Harry had accidentally stumbled into their room- but no- he came to find Louis, he went to apologise for ‘whatever he had done’. His intentions were pure. He should have stayed and just apologised. Running out like that was so fucking stupid of him- he could’ve avoided this.

He needs to fix this.

Deciding he needed to fix this and fix this as soon as possible, Harry exited the toilet and approached their table.

_Walk slower, you don’t want anyone to notice anything is wrong you idiot._

He slowed down his pace and placed a friendly smile on his face, trying to come up with a way to get Louis alone. “Hey guys..” He trailed off, sliding into the booth. They greeted him and continued talking. Louis wasn’t in the conversation.

_How was he going to get Louis alone?_

He could offer Louis a ride home, unless Josh was driving him home.

He also had to drive Nathan home but that wasn’t too big of a problem.

He would have to figure something out, it shouldn’t be that hard. Nathan was giving Harry a ‘let’s get out of here’ look but Harry pretended to not understand, he needed time.

He didn’t even notice their food had arrived until Louis had let out a moan. The moan wasn’t loud but it had certainly caught Harry’s attention- in areas it shouldn’t have. He certainly felt creepy watching Louis chew and lick his lips but frankly, he didn’t care. Louis looked _too_ good.

Nathan and Josh kept the conversation going, although Harry could sense Nathan wanting to leave. Harry added a few comments here and there, Louis remained remotely quiet. Harry could sense how awkward it was and he was sure Louis felt it too- but Nathan and Josh didn’t really seem to take notice. Harry was grateful for that.

Every time Louis and Harry made eye contact, Louis would look away and Harry would mentally sigh.

“Well, we should get going..” Nathan trailed off and Harry froze.

_Shit. Think of something quick._

“How did you guys get here?” Harry asked.

“I drove us.” Josh replied.

_Okay, I can work with that._

“Louis’ house is on my way so I could drop him off if that would make it easier for you.” Harry said to Josh. Louis’ head snapped up at the mention of his name. He shot Harry an angry-confused look since they both knew Louis’ house wasn’t on the way but thankfully, he didn’t say anything.

“How will I get home then.” Nathan joked

_For fuck’s sake._

But before Harry could answer, Josh saved his ass.

“Actually, I forgot my jacket at your house. I could drive you and get my jacket at the same time?” He asked Nathan and Nathan nodded, smile on his face. “Is that okay?” Harry heard Josh whisper to Louis. Harry felt like growling. Louis nodded and Harry mentally sighed.

“Okay perfect. Should we pay then?” Harry said ushering the waitress over. Harry was well aware Josh was still eating but he couldn’t care less. He signaled that he wanted the cheque when the waitress was looking. She nodded and turned away.

He sighed. He needs to get this over with quickly.

When the waitress brought the separate cheques over, Nathan and Harry split it as Josh and Louis did. Nathan tried to pay for the whole thing but Harry didn’t let him. This was _not_ a date. He didn’t want Louis to think it was.

“Let’s go?” Harry impatiently asked when the waitress grabbed the cheques. There wasn't any change to be taken back and he hoped that there wasn’t for them either. Louis nodded and stood up, not meeting Harry’s eyes. Josh and Nathan did the same. Harry gave Nathan a hug goodbye and Louis and Harry headed out to Harry’s car. They slowly got into the car, both in complete silence. Once inside, Harry turned to Louis, who was now starting to put his seatbelt on, unaware that Harry had turned to him.

“Look Louis I am _so so_ sorry how everything looked- it wasn’t like that at all I promise. You are _not_ a bad influence, it’s not you at all if anything, it’s me-“

“Is this a breakup?” Louis joked, Harry cracked a smile and continued.

“ _As I was saying,_ it’s me. I just can’t stay focused when you’re around. I’d rather talk you know. That’s all. I realise now that I should have explained myself properly I just knew that I would let you convince me that I wouldn’t get distracted and I’d hang out with you. Cause that is what I’d prefer to do. And I’m sorry for stumbling into the room, I was actually looking for you, and I found you but I didn’t expect it to be like _that_ , anyway, the reason I’m here with Nathan-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Louis interjected.

“I want to. I went to Nathan’s house looking for you because you weren’t home. I wanted to apologise for being crazy yesterday. When I, you know, saw you were preoccupied,” Louis cringed and Harry cracked a forced smile. That’s when it hit Harry.

_Louis was with a guy in bed. A man. Was Louis gay?_

_What the fuck?_

_What. The. Fuck._

When Louis looked at him impatiently he realized he had stopped mid sentence. He cleared his throat and continued. “After that, I went downstairs and Nathan asked if I wanted to grab breakfast and I was like why not, you know? And yeah, that’s how I ended up here.” Harry explained. “Oh and, the reason we ended up here, at this location, is because he told me to _surprise him_ and since all I could think about was you, I just brought him here.” Harry took a breath, nodding at what he said. He explained everything.

“Why couldn’t you stop thinking about me?” Louis questioned and Harry blushed, he just realised how that must have sounded. Louis is probably creeped out.

“No like, I just felt really guilty and wanted to apologise you know…” Louis looked disappointed by Harry’s response but that was the truth. Louis took a breath and stayed silent. Harry started to fiddle with his fingers. He really needed Louis to forgive him. He wasn’t going back to the way they were before.

“Please Louis, I’m really sorry I swear-“

“Harry. It’s okay. Chill.” Louis assured.

“No but-“

“It’s just that, I got offended when I understood that I was a bad influence-“

“I get it but that’s not what I meant-“ Harry started but Louis interrupted him again with a ’shut the fuck up and let me speak’ tone. So Harry sealed his lips shut.

“And I had already been pissed that you shut me out for so long so when I heard that it made my blood boil, s’all.” Louis explained and Harry nodded. he understood what he did was stupid and pathetic. He didn’t even realise quite frankly. He was so obsessed with doing well in exams, it’s something that drives him and suddenly he loses control. Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ shoulders.

“Wha-“

He pulled Louis in for a hug, it was uncomfortable but none of them complained. He just wanted to silently say ‘sorry’ one more time, and he knew Louis understood.

They pulled away and Harry gave him a bright smile, one of his iconic ones with the deep dimples. Louis tried to hide his smile by shaking his head but Harry saw it. Harry smiled proudly and started the car up, heading for Louis’ house.

His mood was lifted, he hasn’t felt this happy in a while. Exams really consumed him, he just now noticed that he’d been, dead almost for a few weeks. He’s glad he feels better. With Louis by his side he instantly felt ten times better. It probably means more than he thinks it does, but he doesn’t let himself think too much about it. He plugs his phone in the AUX and plays his ‘Louis’ favourite songs’ playlist. The smile that takes over Louis’ face is all that matters.

When Harry pulls up at Louis’ house he feels a sense of disappointment. Louis had been singing along to all of the songs and Harry was silently listening to Louis’ beautiful voice. He didn’t want to leave.

Louis looked over, deep in thought. He looked out of the window then back at Harry. Harry waited quietly. He was confused.

“Wanna come in?” Louis said casually and Harry almost pounced out of the car in excitement. Like fuck yeah he wanted to go in.

“Yeah sure.” He said casually. He started the car up again to park properly then turned the car off.

“Leggo.” Louis giggled, jumping out of the car. Harry giggled, Louis looked so adorable he couldn’t not giggle. He shouldn’t be judged.

They both headed inside, the house was really quiet.

“Mum and Fiz are out shopping.” Louis explained. Harry nodded in response. Louis pulled out his phone and started texting his mum. Harry didn’t know what about but he didn’t want to stare for longer. He looked around the familiar house taking it in once again. He smiled, he loved this house.

“What’s the goofy smile for?” Louis questioned, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Harry blushed, he didn’t realise Louis had seen him.

“Nothing.” Harry mumbled, hoping Louis wouldn’t question.

“Ok then you big idiot, let’s go. Wanna watch a movie?” Harry nodded and followed Louis into the living room. He suddenly felt so anxious. He didn’t know why but he was really nervous.

_It’s just Louis, chill._

He nodded to no one in particular and plopped down on the couch as he watched Louis look through his movies. He popped one in and smiled at Harry.

“Your favourite.” He stated, walking out of the room. He was confused, Louis still hadn’t turned the TV on yet so the screen was black.

Louis came back a few moments later with their big movie night blanket and a few bags of crisps. “Now we’re ready.” Louis smirked and Harry just watched him set up. He threw the blanket at Harry and placed the snacks on the table then turned on the TV.

Harry then understood. Louis had put in ’10 Things I Hate About You.', Harry’s favourite movie. He smiled so wide he thought his face was going to crack. Louis turned off the lights last and Harry held up the blanket so Louis’ could sit inside the cover. He pressed play and they both watched in silence, shoulder to shoulder.

Harry watched like it was his first time, laughing with every joke and getting sad at the depressing moments. Harry saw Louis crack a smile and shake his head every time Harry cackled. It made Harry’s smile even wider.

It was during Kat’s speech that Harry was drawn out of his trance.  “But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." Her voice echoed throughout the room and Harry immediately looked over at Louis. Louis was watching silently, not realising Harry was looking at him. Harry felt such an odd feeling flood through his veins as he stared at Louis. His heart beat speeding up.

Louis finally took notice, turning his head to look back at Harry. “What?” He confusedly asked, pausing the movie.

Harry smiled, he didn’t know why he was smiling. Maybe it’s how cute Louis looked when he was confused. But he couldn’t stop smiling. Louis smiled back. “What?” He asked again, pushing Harry.

Harry just stared into Louis’ bright blue eyes. He couldn’t stop staring and he didn’t even want to. Louis was mesmerizing. Like art, he was beautiful and capturing with so many stories behind it. The emotion flooding through his veins picked up. He was high on his emotions.

They held eye contact, both of them staring into each other with different thoughts flooding through their heads. Harry wondered what Louis was thinking.

They stared at each other and he felt Louis move closer. His heartbeat sped up. Before he could process, Louis’ lips crashed onto his.

It wasn’t forceful like the other times. He craved to know what Louis was thinking but he couldn’t even focus on that because him and Louis were kissing and Harry’s skin was on _fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME
> 
> I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER
> 
> BUT I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME DUE TO THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT :))


	27. Chapter 27

Harry’s eyes slowly fluttered open, eyes adjusting to the darkness that engulfed him. Next to him lay Louis’ naked body with his arm draped around Harry’s chest, cuddling him close. 

Harry wasn’t stupid, he was fully aware of what happened last night and God knows he was currently on cloud 9. Nonetheless, he feared Louis’ reaction. They had agreed to start over and this seemed to eliminate the friendship they tried to recover in one stroke. Harry couldn’t deny this would not happen however, he was completely aware of his attraction towards Louis and he knew that his body reacted differently to Louis’ touch. It was a touch that ignited a fire within. Harry knew this was bound to happen if given the chance.

But Louis does nothing but confuse him. He is completely unknowing of Louis’ sexuality. Louis tries hard to give the image that he’s straight and Harry did try to believe it- he did, but Louis did nothing but do actions that opposed this completely. 

Harry liked Louis, he knew that now more than ever. If Louis weren’t so far into the closet Harry would have asked him out, but he  _ knew _ it was a grey area. Yes, him and Louis have hooked up several times but asking him out is different, asking him out is almost as if asking him to take a step further towards the outside of the closet. And although he knew he liked Louis, he also knew that Louis wasn’t ready for that.

Harry’s been ready for so long. He could picture him and Louis dating and being playful with each other, without a care in the world. If Louis lets his guard down Harry’s certain they’d be a great match, which made everything worse. 

Louis shifted against Harry and Harry got tense- how should he act? 

“G’morning.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest, looking up to meet his eyes. Louis’ lazy smile was enough to cause Harry’s dimples to erupt on his face. 

“Hey.” Harry replied, smile as wide as the sun. Louis sat up and his lips met Harry’s. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, flourishing in the moment. 

“Mmm..” Louis mumbled, pulling away from Harry but keeping their noses touching. Harry’s eyes questioned Louis, urging to lean back in. “Morning breath.” He elaborated. Slightly giggling.

Harry’s dimples dug deeper into his cheeks. “If you think that will stop me, you’ve got the wrong idea.” Harry crashed his lips back into Louis’ and sighed in bliss when met with the missing contact.

“Harry..” Louis pushed him away, giggling. “Your breath really stinks.” Harry shook his head and leaned back in but Louis was quicker this time, he backed away, off the bed and ran towards the toilet. 

Harry groaned loudly, too lazy to run after Louis but craving the taste of his lips. “Louisss….” Harry called out. He could hear Louis’ silent giggles from the toilet.

“I am not a dirty bastard like yourself and I wish to clean my teeth. I hope you could comply and do the same and you might get what you want as a result…” Louis called out playfully.

“Might? I am not taking  _ might _ . Say it’s for certain or it’s not a deal!” Harry replied, getting up and heading towards the toilet. 

“It’s not a deal then! It was great doing business with you Harold-“ 

“Louis! Fine, fine. Just get out so I could get it over with.” Louis swung the door open, large smile on his face. He cleared the space so Harry could walk past. Louis watched as Harry began to brush his teeth. It was as he stared at his reflection that Harry noticed he was still naked- and so was Louis. He really could get used to this. “Is there a reason you’re watching me Lewis?” 

Louis cringed at the name and Harry beamed at him. “Yes, actually. Since you are known for your nasty ways I wanted to make sure you actually brushed your teeth.” Both Harry and Louis knew the only reason this was going back and forth for so long was because they enjoyed the banter. Harry couldn’t be happier.

“That and you get to stare at my ass.” Harry winked before washing out his mouth. From the corner of his eye Harry could tell Louis was smiling. 

“So.. about that deal..” Harry started, walking towards Louis with a smirk on his face. “May I receive my end of the bargain now?” Harry asks, now face to face with a smiling Louis.

“If I recall correctly Harold, I said _might_.” Louis smirks, eyes wild as he stares back at Harry awaiting his retaliation. 

“And if I recall correctly, Lewis, I said that I wouldn’t take  _ might _ for an answer.” This made Louis’ smirk grow even larger.

“See, I’m thinking otherwise-“ And that was all it took for Harry to lunge at Louis, carrying him by the waist all the way back to the bed. “Harry!” Louis squealed. Harry tossed Louis on the bed and approached him. The smirk now on Harry’s face. “You took advantage of the size difference, that’s just cheating if you ask me.”

“Too bad I didn’t ask you then.” Harry smiled wide before dipping and crashing his lips back on Louis’ mouth. He moaned blissfully into the kiss, feeling rushing through him again. “Shit!” Harry exclaimed, pulling back swiftly. 

“Whattt.” Louis groaned, pursing his lips, missing Harry’s touch.

“Don’t we have school?!” Harry started to get up but Louis pulled him down, laughing softly.

“It’s Sunday you big idiot.” Louis replied, settling his lips back on Harry’s. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

“Harry.” Louis said in-between kisses, but Harry ignored him, he didn’t want to talk. “Harry..” Harry persisted, kissing Louis deeper. “Harrrry..” Louis pushed Harry’s chest softly. 

“What…” Harry groaned, skin itching to bend down and kiss Louis again.

“I’m hungry.” Louis pouted. Harry let out a loud laugh. That was possibly the last thing he was expecting Louis to say. 

“You know, I could eat.” Harry replied, suddenly realizing he was kind of hungry.

“Yay!” Louis slightly shoved Harry to the side and bounced up quickly. “I’m starving.” 

“I’ll meet you downstairs in 5 I just gotta call my mum first.” 

“Alright.” Louis replied, grabbing boxers and sweatpants before he left the room. 

After calling his mum and reassuring her that he was fine and that he’d be back by tonight, Harry joined Louis down in the kitchen. Louis had the audacity to be strutting around in nothing but sweatpants. Harry approached Louis and hugged him from behind. Swaying their bodies back and forth. 

“Never thought we’d be the cliché type, Harold.” With that, Harry’s smile took over his face. Harry didn’t reply he just smiled contently at the idea that Louis had actually thought about them together. It is possible that Louis just used that as a figure of speech but Harry didn’t mind. “However, unless you like burnt food, you’re going to have to transfer yourself to the counter so I could finish.” 

“I mean, I don’t really mind burnt fo-“ Harry started but Louis’ loud chuckle and shove interrupted him. “Fine.” Harry groaned, settling on the counter. 

As Louis cooked them breakfast, Harry couldn’t help but wander off. He was really happy right now, he loved this atmosphere him and Louis created when they were alone. This playful, loving atmosphere. Times like this it just felt like they were alone. The problems happening around them just diluted into background squabbles. Nothing seemed big enough anymore.

“What’cha thinking about?” Louis questioned, setting food in front of Harry. 

“Nothing important.” Harry replied, looking at the food Louis set in front of him. “Pancakes, eggs  _ and _ tea? Louis you  _ spoil _ me.” Harry hummed blissfully before grabbing to fork from in front of him and digging in. “Always so good.” Harry moaned. Louis  _ knew  _ Harry loved pancakes. And Harry loved how Louis remembered Harry’s breakfast preferences. 

“Your smile has been wild all morning, do your cheeks not hurt?” Louis questioned playfully. 

“Bug off, I missed you.” Harry shoved him slightly, smiling at him. 

After that, they ate in silence, smile evident on both of their faces but none of them questioned it again cause they knew they were both feeling the same thing. 

When they finished eating, they both silently washed their plates and silverware. 

“FIFA?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry.

“Call of duty, please.” Louis groaned but agreed nonetheless, knowing that Harry sucked at FIFA. 

“Fine, I’ll go get the game. Go sit and wait.” Harry complied, walking towards the couch and plopping down on it. 

Louis soon placed the disk into the Playstation and set up the game. “Ready?” Louis questioned as the game loaded. 

“No.” Harry replied. Louis turned to face Harry, confused look on his face. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis. “Now I’m ready.” 

Louis rolled his eyes with a huge smile on his face, looking back at the TV. 

“I’m going to destroy you.” Louis smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. 

After winning two games and losing two, Louis was pissed. He was trying not to make it obvious but his tutting gave it away. 

“Louis just suck it up, I’m not as bad as you thought I’d be.” Harry smiled smugly.

“No you’re just not as bad as you were before, rematch.” Louis snapped.

Harry wanted Louis peppy again so he let him win the next game. 

“Harold tell me you didn’t just let me win.” Louis accused. Harry didn’t reply, only shyly smiled.

“I would’ve won anyway.” Louis declared, setting the controller aside and grabbing Harry’s to set his aside as well. “Now come here.” Louis pulled Harry by his shirt and crashed his lips into Harry’s. Harry smiled willingly into the kiss. Happy Louis was out of his competitive state. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! hey guys !! lol don't kill me !!


	28. Chapter 28

It was Monday morning and Harry felt like an absolute zombie. After spending the day with Louis yesterday he got back home later than he usually would. He didn’t want to leave but eventually Jay and the girls came home and he felt like he was overstepping with the amount  of time he stayed there.

Harry let out a long yawn and got up to get ready for school. He really didn’t want to go. But the good thing was, after Friday they had a week off. Harry could not wait for that. He was hoping to spend it with Louis. He really was. 

After taking longer than usual to get ready for school, Harry started to rush since they were annoying when you weren’t on time. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with that so he quickly said goodbye to his mother in the kitchen, grabbed a sandwich and headed to school. He knew driving whilst eating wasn’t going to be easy but nonetheless, he took a big bite of his sandwich and got going.

As predicted, he struggled to eat his sandwich and drive simultaneously but he got it done anyway. He had entered the school halls exactly two minutes early and he immediately felt better.

He grabbed his books out of his locker and headed to first period. He took his usual seat next to Liam and yawned once again. 

“Where were you all weekend? Didn’t hear anything from ya. Maybe I should start getting used to that then?” He knew Liam was being sarcastic but he was sure there was a bit of resentment under there. After all, he really did deserve it. He’s been spending his weekends tutoring, studying, partying, hanging out with Louis and he’s barely made any time for Liam.

“Liam I’m honestly really sorry, you know what exams do to me and I really do feel bad _but_ we do have a holiday coming up and I promise you I will not leave your side.” But Liam only smiled at him reassuringly. He wasn’t mad at Harry for being a total ass. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Liam beamed. But there was something about his smile that showed there was more to it than Harry’s weak apology..

“Liam what aren’t you telling me.” Harry questioned, arching his eyebrow. The blush on Liam’s face wasn’t subtle. He couldn’t even suppress his smile.

“Liam!” He whispered, looking at the teacher to make sure she doesn’t block their conversation. She was unaware however.

“Fine, fine.” Liam gave in, finally meeting Harry’s eyes. “Zayn and I…” He trailed off, allowing the smile to conquer his face.

“You and Zayn…….” Harry echoed, eager to get Liam to finish his sentence.

‘We’re official.” Liam finished, big smile on his face.

“You’re shitting me!” Harry exclaimed, louder than he had intended. Most of the class turned to look at him. The teacher paused mid-sentence but didn’t care to halt the lesson on Harry’s behalf so she continued on. “When!” He questioned, not as loud.

“Quite recently don’t worry.” Liam smiled.

“Li! I’m so freaking happy for you!” Harry gave him a side hug with the widest smile on his face. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t here for you.” He pouted at Liam.

“Don’t worry about it for real, I didn’t even miss you that much.” Liam shrug. Harry swatted him and they smiled at each other. Returning their focus back on class.

Harry was truly happy for Liam. Liam deserved to have someone to treat him the amazing way he treats others and to love him. Harry really wanted to tell Liam about Louis but he didn’t even know what to define their relationship as. He also didn’t know if Louis wanted a private relationship, a public one or not one at all. Truthfully, Harry would accept anything in which he got to be close to Louis. But he really hoped Louis wouldn’t neglect him again. They can’t keep going around in circles he was getting nauseous. He just wanted to be with Louis, he was certain of that. He wasn’t confused or conflicted in any way. He was sure of what he wanted and he really hoped Louis would reciprocate the interest.

“What ya thinking about?” Liam whispered curiously.

“Nothing.” Harry smiled, thinking of Louis.

“What about you then? How’s Daniel? Or Nathan? I heard you knew him.” Liam smirked knowingly.

“Daniel? I think he’s fine. Nathan? I wouldn’t know. Why?” Harry was confused. Liam shot him a pushing smile.

“Don’t be daft, Harry.” Liam shot. Harry arched his eyebrows, even more confused. 

“Explain because I do not understand what you’re implying Liam.” Harry told him. He wasn’t playing he really didn’t know where Liam was going with this conversation.

“I was just asking if you were getting it on..” Liam smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“With both of them?” Harry asked, confused as to why Liam thought there was anything going on.

“You’ve been hanging around them a lot..” Liam smiled, as if he thought that Harry knew what he was saying. But Harry really didn’t. He liked both boys but not like that. He should probably just tell Liam him and Louis have been getting it on. But what if Louis were to get mad at him? He didn’t wanna risk it. They were finally good.

“Nah nothing is going on with either of them, if there were I would tell ya.” Harry hated lying to Liam. But it wasn’t really lying? He said that if anything were happening with either Daniel or Nathan he’d tell him. He was just avoiding telling the full truth for now. Come to think of it, him and Louis haven’t really admitted any true feelings to each other. They just acted like a couple without actually talking about the matter. That’s what they’ve been doing for the past few months. It just helped avoid any questions that were to come their way. But to be honest, Harry wanted to claim Louis as his, he didn’t want anyone to think they had a chance with Louis. Mainly Josh. He had almost forgotten about Louis and Josh. His blood started to boil at the thought. It wasn’t like he could even tell Louis anything- Louis would laugh in his face. Louis wasn’t his.

The first periods passed quickly and before Harry knew it, it was already time for lunch. He was excited to see Louis. He also wanted to try to _subtly_ ask Louis about what they were.

Niall and Harry were the first to get to the table. They grabbed their food and sat in a comfortable silence. Harry cracked open his bag of crisps and the moment he did, he felt Niall’s eyes observing him. As if silently asking for some. Harry let out a loud laugh before extending his hand forward.

“Would you like some?” He offered.

“Fuck yeah. Thanks Harry.” Harry laughed again as Niall grabbed a bunch out of the bag.

“What’s so funny?” Nathan asked, as he placed himself next to Harry.

“Niall’s appetite.” Harry replied, wide smile on his face. He loved Niall a lot.

“Don’t even get me started, you can’t eat anything in front of him without him asking for a bite.” Harry laughed at that, since that’s what had just happened. Niall rolled his eyes and flipped Nathan off. Which made Harry laugh even more. Both him and Nathan were laughing as Niall pretended to be pissed.

“Hey guys.” Zayn said as him and Louis sat down. Harry laugh was replaced with a big smile as he tried to make eye contact with Louis but Louis wasn’t looking at Harry. Louis was focused on his food. Alright then. 

“Hey.” Harry smiled at Zayn. Niall and Nathan just nodding his way.

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn questioned, looking around.

“Thought he’d be with you.” Harry smirked, winking at Zayn. Zayn laughed and smacked his shoulder. “Seriously though, I don’t really know. Haven’t seen him in a bit.” Harry replied and Zayn nodded, reaching out for his phone to probably text Liam. Then, he got up, excused himself and walked off.

Harry would’ve asked questions but he could only focus on the fact that Zayn’s absence had left an empty gap between Louis and Harry. As Niall and Nathan discussed God knows what- Harry stared at the gap. Debating whether to scooch closer or not. Deciding to, he hesitantly moved closer to Louis. No one noticed except for Louis, he looked up at Harry with his ocean blue eyes, as if asking Harry what he was doing. Not in an accusing way however, just in a curious one. Harry just smiled back and closed the space between them. Then looked up at Nathan and Niall to not make it obvious.

“Why don’t you just make a move?” Nathan questioned Niall.

“Have you seen her rack? Do you think they’d allow it?” Harry spat out the water in his mouth, letting out a loud cackle. Louis and Nathan laughed too. Harry didn’t even know who they were talking about, it’s just the stupid shit Niall says is priceless.

“Hey now, she is not just her rack, Niall.” Louis scolded, hint of humour in his voice.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t my point. My point was her rack wouldn’t even agree to my peasantry.”

“Who are we even talking about?” Harry questioned, giggle following his question.

“Michelle!” Niall whispered loudly, looking back at her. In unison, all of our heads turned to look at her. “Shh! Stop looking!” Niall exclaimed. Harry laughed at Niall. Why was he shushing them?

She hadn’t noticed them looking however, she was too busy giggling with her group of friends. Michelle was pretty but she wasn’t out of Niall’s league or anything. 

“Dude. You can get her, easy.” Nathan assured him and Louis nodded in agreement. 

“I agree.” Harry voiced his agreement. Really believing what he was saying.

Niall thought it through for a while, as we observed him. “Next weekend. Party. I’ll get drunk and I’ll get the balls to do it.” Louis laughed at that. And Harry smiled at Louis’ laugh.

“You’re really something, Niall.” Harry smiled, shaking his head. “I’m gonna go throw this.” Harry announced, getting up to throw the empty bag of crisps.

“I’ll come with you, I need to throw this.” Nathan replied, gesturing towards his now empty sandwich box. They both got up and walked towards the big trash can. “We should do it again, y’know.” Nathan said to Harry.

“Do what again?” Harry questioned, genuinely confused. 

“Go out to eat, it was fun.” _fun_ wouldn’t really be the word Harry would’ve described it as. It was stressful, dramatic and infuriating.

“Yeah, we should.” Harry smiled politely as they tossed their trash. He wasn’t really good at saying no to people. But he also didn’t wanna give Nathan the wrong idea. He hoped he wasn’t giving any indication of interest.

“Yeah.” Nathan smiled, as they walked back. He didn’t really say anything after that and Harry was glad.

They got back to the table and sat back in their places. Just as they did, Louis got up. “I’m gonna go.” He announced.

“Where?” Harry asked him, confused.

“Class.” Louis shrugged.

“Class doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.” Harry replied, confused.

“I don’t know then, I’ll see.” Louis replied, clearly irritated by Harry. Louis then turned around and started to walk away.

“Okay, I’m gonna go with him. Bye guys.” Harry stated, heading off after Louis. “Hey, you good?” Harry questioned as he reached Louis. Louis seemed startled, as if he really hadn’t expected Harry to come after him.

“Yeah. Why’d you come?” Louis questioned as he threw his trash away.

Harry put a hand to his heart, faking hurt. “Number one, ouch.” Harry dramatically said.

“You know what I mean.” Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

“Number two, I’d rather spend time with you than Nathan and Niall.” Harry shrugged naturally. “No offence to them.

Louis let out a fake laugh. “Are you sure about that.”

“Yeah.” Harry confirmed, confused.

“Didn’t seem that way.” Louis stated, as they walked out of the cafeteria.

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned, looking for proper answers.

“What do you mean what do I mean? I’m just saying it didn’t seem that way.” Louis stated harshly.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him into the janitor’s closet. He slammed him against the wall and looked at him seductively. “Does it seem that way now?” Harry breathed out before slamming his lips into Louis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know that there are still some people reading my shit!!
> 
> drop some comments <3


End file.
